


The Afterlife

by Jsounds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Queer Eye - Fandom, R5 - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Ross Lynch - Fandom, The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, The Driver Era - Fandom, the vamps, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom James McVey, Bottom Kj Apa, Bottom Ross Lynch, Bottom Tom Holland, Brother/Brother Incest, Diners, Foursomes, Gay Sex, Incest, Love, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Strip Games, Stripping, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesomes, Top Antoni Parowski, Top Brad Simpson, Top Carlos Pena, Top Chance Perdomo, Top Chris Pratt, Top Connor Ball, Top Gavin Leatherwood, Top James Maslow, Top Kj Apa, Top Ross Lynch, Top Tom Holland, Top Tristan Evans, bowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When James dies unexpectedly, he finds himself in a world designed for his dirty mind.





	1. Welcome to the End of your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When James dies unexpectedly, he finds himself in his own personalised heaven.

My life wasn't going anywhere. I was 19, living in a dirty area full of rude and nasty people, going to college everyday to learn nothing. I wasn't happy. I was trapped in this life and didn't know how to get out. I was in a depressive state - it wasn't too severe, but I was sick of where I was in my life. 

So, one day, I was walking into college from the bus station. I was wearing a navy coat, a red t-shirt and a pair of green trousers. I walked through town, listening to my music which was on loud. I was going down the pavement, where there was a lot of construction going on against side of buildings. I wondered through, listening to 'What Your Father Says' by the Vamps, a loud and distracting song. So, as I walked under the construction, I wasn't aware of the danger quickly approaching. I was texting my friend and telling her I'd be in college in about 10 minutes, when I heard something in the distance. A yell and a scream. I looked up to see a large, thick, wide metal sign was barrelling towards me from above. I didn't react in time. SMASH. 

Blackness. Silence. There was nothingness. Was I dead? What happened? Where was I? Was it a dream? Am I asleep right now? No I couldn't be! I could feel a floor beneath my feet. Then suddenly, I was blinded with a bright light.  
"Argh!" I muttered, as my eyes adjusted to the white light until finally... I could see I was in what appeared to be a field. However, the sky was pink! I also noticed that my rucksack was missing and my phone wasn't in my pocket. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I panicked, jumping to my feet and looking around. I was completely alone in the field. "Where the hell am I?" I muttered, looking around the ground for my phone.  
"The Afterlife." A voice said. I jumped about a mile, in shock. I looked behind me to see a very familiar face. It was Tom Holland. TOM HOLLAND?! He was wearing a blue polo shirt and a pair of dark jeans.  
"T-Tom?" I stammered, utterly confused and star struck.  
"Hiya." He smiled.  
"I... I'm... What?"  
"I can explain, don't worry. But first..." He came over and simply hugged me. "I'm sorry this has happened to you." He whispered.  
"I don't know what's going on but I'm a huge fan of yours. I absolutely love you." I beamed.  
"And that's why I'm here." Tom half laughed. "There's no easy way of saying this but... You died." He revealed.  
"W-What?" I frowned.  
"At about 12 past 8am, you died because a pub sign fell on you." Tom told me.  
"But... But... Then how am I here?" I asked.  
"Well... As I said, this is the Afterlife." Tom told me.  
"The Afterlife is a field?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to believe him.  
"Well... I mean... The field is just a small part of it. Come with me." Tom said before taking my hand. He lead me towards what appeared to be the edge of a tall hill. We looked down to see the start of a town.  
"Are you sure this is The Afterlife? It just looks like... Well just a town." I frowned.  
"The sky's fucking pink, mate." Tom laughed.  
"So I'm actually dead... I'm dead..." I muttered, getting freaked out.  
"I'm sorry. I really am. But... You will find happiness here." Tom promised me.  
"I don't understand, why are you... Why are you here?" I asked. "You're not dead too, are you?" I suddenly panicked.  
"No, no, no, Tom Holland is still alive being Spiderman, don't worry." Tom assured me."I'm here, because... Well you love me." Tom told me. "This Afterlife is personalised to you. So the people who live here are the people you admire and love the most." Tom explained.  
"Wow... But my family?" I asked.  
"They're not here. Apparently they weren't... Needed." Tom answered, awkwardly.  
"That's fair." I shrugged.  
"Actually, there's um... there isn't any women here." Tom told me.  
"Really?"  
"Well... This Afterlife is very gay." Tom half laughed.  
"It is?" I asked.  
"It is." Tom said with a sweet smile, before taking my hand in his. My eyes went wide.  
"This is sooo weird..." I squeaked. "I don't know what to think or feel!" I blurted out.  
"I don't mean to overwhelm you, but there's more." Tom chuckled.  
"Fuck.."  
"Apparently, you're a bit dirty because here, we all fuck." Tom scoffed. "In this town, we all have sex with each other. There's no rules or anything." Tom told me.  
"So... The whole town is basically fuck buddies?" I asked, realising this might be a good thing.  
"Preeeetty much." He nodded. "But we're dating."  
"Seriously?" I gasped.  
"Seriously." Tom smiled before leaning in and KISSING me! I felt like my brain was exploding as our mouths connected. Our lips parted with a quiet smack. "Was that too soon? I'm new to the whole, kissing a dead guy in the afterlife thing." Tom jokes, making me laugh.  
"You're still funny even in the Afterlife, then?" I chuckled, feeling such a strange mix of emotions.  
"Yep. Just gayer." Tom winked.  
"This really is my personalised heaven..." I said, cracking a smile.  
"Want me to give you the grand tour?" He asked, gesturing towards the town.  
"Can I get another kiss, first?" I requested.  
"You can have whatever you want, darling." Tom whispered before cradling my head and passionately kissing me. This kiss was a bit more heated, as I had more confidence. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding his skinny but muscular body. "You can touch my ass if you want." Tom smirked between kisses, knowing I wanted to. I didn't need any further convincing, as I reached down and groped his famous, glorious, plump bootie.  
"I can't believe this is happening..." I breathed, breaking off so I could look at his beautiful face and deep brown eyes.  
"Believe it. I'm sorry you had to die for this to happen but... I'll do my best to make you the happiest dead man alive..." Tom said, before pausing. "I think I phrased that wrong."  
"You're such a fucking dork." I laughed before kissing him again. 

Eventually, Tom took my hand and began walking me down the hill, after a lot of kissing.  
"So I died via pub sign?" I asked, a bit disappointed.  
"I mean, it's kinda funny." Tom giggled, as we walked on the dirt path.  
"I avoided drinking to so I wouldn't end up dead in the gutter and I still died because of a pub?" I sighed.  
"I know I shouldn't be laughing... Because this is clearly too soon, but..." Tom laughed.  
"Nah, it is funny. So... Do you know how my family took it?" I asked, concerned.  
"You don't want to know, James." Tom said, in a more serious tone.  
"Oh... Okay..." I said, feeling guilty. I was here making out with Spiderman while my parents were grieving.  
"Why's the sky pink?" Tom asked me.  
"How the hell should I know?" I frowned.  
"It's your bloody Afterlife." Tom chuckled, clearly trying to shift the mood.  
"Well I don't remember requesting pink sky." I said, amused.  
"I like it." Tom smiled.  
"Does this town have a name?" I asked, curious.  
"It's called 'The Core'. So you're Afterlife is an entire world... But this is your home so ultimately the core." Tom explained.  
"An entire world?" I repeated, shocked.  
"Yeah. An entire world who are more than willing to bone." Tom chuckled.  
"Why the fuck are people so afraid of dying?" I laughed.

We walked into town which was really nice. It didn't look that modern but it was really clean and pleasant.  
"I'm gonna show you your home first but there's one more thing I need to tell you." Tom told me, as we walked through a set of houses on the outskirts. All the houses were painted different colours, such as blues, greens, purples etc. Definitely my Afterlife.  
"Of course there's more." I chuckled.  
"So... Although you're dating me, you're also dating two other dudes. Can you guess who?" Tom asked.  
"My Holy Trinity?!" I gasped, making Tom laugh.  
"Yes. Your Holy Trinity." Tom chuckled before we approached a two story house, painted red.  
"Ooooooh..." I said, intrigued. Still holding my hand, we went through a gate and stepped through the front garden, on a stone path, towards the door that was painted white. Tom opened it and we stepped inside. 

"BOYYYYS! We're hooooome!" Tom yelled out. We were in a hallway, where there were stairs that went upwards. Then to the left was a door and at the end of the hallway was another. The walls were painted a deep maroon colour. "This way." Tom said, taking my hand again and leading me into the living room. It was pretty spacious inside. It was painted the same colour, but the floor was a chocolate-y brown carpet, which was supremely soft.  
On one wall there was a beautiful, fireplace, with a white mantle piece. Above it was a large TV... Does it have the same content as the previous life? In front of the fire place was a big, black couch that looked like I would sink into. There was also a couple of arm chairs, next to it. A dark oak coffee table sat in front of the sofa, with some clutter on it. Then behind that, was a large, glass dinner table, with black leather seats surrounding it. Then, in the corner of the room, was a gorgeous, grand, black piano - so clean I could see my face in it.  
"Wow..." I muttered, taking it in.  
"BOYS!" Tom yelled again, impatiently.  
"Jaaaaames!" The door to the kitchen burst open and BRAD FUCKING SIMPSON came rushing over. He was wearing a black sweater and a pair of grey trousers, as well as his adorable glasses.  
"No way!" I squeaked before Brad wrapped his arms around me.  
"Finally, I get to meet you!" He beamed, holding me close.  
"No WAY!" I blurted out, hugging him back.  
"He's cuter in deader life, right?" Tom chuckled.  
"He's beautiful!" Brad said.  
"More like sexy." Another voice said. I turned round to see ROSS LYNCH coming in from the door Tom and I came from. Ross wore a dark red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He also had his blonde hair!  
"Oh my God..." I said, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Ross came over and gave me a hug as well, however his hands were placed firmly on my butt. "You guys don't realise how much I love you."  
"Actually, we do. Hence why we're here." Ross chuckled before leaning in and kissing me. He didn't waste any time, as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, feeling up my body. I felt another pair of arms wrap around the front of my body. It was Brad.  
"Can I get a kiss, babe?" Brad pouted.  
"I have wanted to hear those words for years." I said, turning around in both Ross and Brad's arms, before crashing my lips against the lead singer of the Vamps. Brad's kiss was a lot more passionate and affectionate, as our lips danced together. Meanwhile, Ross was kissing and biting at my neck, clearly turned on.  
"Boys? As hot as this is to watch, can we give James the rest of the house tour?" Tom chuckled.  
"Fiiiiiine..." Ross groaned, taking a step back.  
"Sounds good to me." Brad smiled.  
"Let's show him the kitchen." Tom said, and so, with Brad holding my hand, we went into the kitchen.

It was quite decently sized. There was a breakfast bar, lined with 4 stools, one red, one green, one pink and one blue. The walls were painted a faint yellow and the cabinets were white. The base of the counters were black, with the tops being a white marble.  
"Now there's a system here. Nobody cooks on their own." Brad told me.  
"Yeah, we always make sure there's at least somebody to help out the other." Ross nodded.  
"If it's him, we usually end up getting fucked on the counter so... Sometimes dinner can be slow." Tom scoffed, referring to the blonde.  
"I don't remember hearing you complaining when I was balls deep in that ass." Ross smirked before kissing Tom.  
"Who said I was complaining?" Tom smirked back.  
"Do you guys cook a lot, then?" I asked, trying to not get fully erect from all the dirty talk.  
"We try to. Sometimes we go to the restaurants in town, though." Brad told me.  
"Are the rest of the Vamps here, as well?" I asked, curious.  
"Yeah. I own a music shop with them." Brad smiled.  
"That's so sweet." I smiled before pecking his lips. I couldn't believe this was happening.  
"There's also a toilet in here." Tom said, pointing towards a door to the left of the silver fridge, as Ross was groping his ass.  
"Remember when I gave Kj a blowjob in there?" Ross smirked.  
"Kj's here as well?" I asked, surprised.  
"Everyone's here." Ross laughed, before coming over and taking my hand. "Let's go upstairs to where the bedroom is, shall we?" He smirked, leading me out of the kitchen. 

We went upstairs with me in the lead, though I think it was just so that Ross could slap my butt. The landing was painted the same as the hallway as well.  
"Before we get to the bedroom, let's show him this first." Brad said, gesturing towards a door, even though Ross was clearly aiming for another.  
"You guys suck sometimes." Ross whines as Brad brought me into this other room. It was painted a dark green, with a wooden floor. It was a music studio, for Brad and Ross. There were guitars hanging on the walls and a big desk with a huge computer set.  
"Holy shit..." I said, impressed.  
"You didn't think just because you're dead we'd stop making music, did you?" Brad smiled.  
"We couldn't stop, even if we wanted to." Ross added, putting an arm around Brad.  
"They really make some magic in here." Tom nodded.  
"Then sometimes we make music, too." Ross joked before kissing Brad's cheek.  
"It's amazing. I can't wait to hear you guys play. That'll be a dream come true." I beamed.  
"Moving on..." Ross said, impatiently, leaving again.  
"In there's the bathroom." Tom told me as we were heading to the bedroom, going past a door.  
"There's a shower big enough for all four of us." Ross added.  
"And a bath." Brad added.  
"Ooooh. That sounds really nice." I said before coming into the bedroom.

There was a large bed, which had a black duvet and red bed sheets and pillows. It was huge, though, certainly big enough for four people. The wall it was up against was black, though the rest were red. The carpet was black, as well, and felt really squishy under my feet. There was what appeared to be a walk-in closet to the side of the room, and the door was by a big desk with a computer. A white couch sat on the end of the bed and faced a TV that was mounted on the wall. There were posters on the walls, as well as records by the Vamps and R5, then also Spiderman posters. There was also a small balcony that looked out to our garden, which I had yet to see, through a pair of glass doors.  
"I love this." I grinned, looking around.  
"Welcome to your new home, James." Brad smiled before giving me another kiss.  
"I... I... I don't know what to say..." I said, thinking I'd wake up at any moment.  
"This must be so overwhelming. I'm sorry if this is too much." Tom said, putting a hand around my waist, by my side.  
"It is a bit... I mean... An hour and a half ago I was walking into college... Now I'm dead, but I have three boyfriends and live in a gay, sex-loving town." I summarised.  
"Damn... James, I'm sorry if I've been a bit insensitive." Ross said, sounding a bit guilty.  
"Awwwh, Ross, it's fine, baby." I said, pulling him into a hug.  
"Are you okay?" Ross asked, caringly.  
"I am. It's just a lot." I admitted. Ross leaned in and kissed me, passionately. 

He held me by the waist and wrapped my own arms around his neck. Although it started off as caring, it soon spiralled into a more heated and sexual kiss.  
"Saw this coming." Tom scoffed.  
"Oh, can you blame me? He's so cuuuute..." Ross said, grabbing the bottom of my shirt. "May I?" He asked and I answered by lifting my arms. He pulled it up over my head, before then taking off his own.  
"Shit..." I muttered looking upon his incredible body.  
"You're not so bad yourself." Ross smirked before kissing me again. Both our hands ran over each others' bodies, I paid special close attention to his perky nipples.  
"Ross, don't hog him..." Tom said, as he and Brad came up behind me, putting their arms around me, too. Brad began kissing my neck as Tom felt up my body and pecked my shoulder.  
"Oh... My God..." I muttered as Ross began kissing my neck as well. I was about to have a foursome with my Holy Trinity!  
"Let's take him to the bed." Brad whispered.  
"About time." Ross smirked. 

Brad pulled me into a kiss as he gently guided and pushed me towards the large bed, before gently pushing me onto it. The mattress was soft but supportive, but my brain was focusing on the beautiful man who was on top of me, kissing me hungrily. I gripped his jumper and pulled at it, wanting him to get shirtless as well. He eventually helped me out and leaned back, then pulling it off himself. Meanwhile, a now shirtless Tom and Ross also got on the bed, either side of me.  
"God I love you..." I whimpered as the three shirtless men soon kissed me. All four sets of lips played with each other, as I felt up the three sexy bodies.  
"Let's get him naked." Ross breathed, giving Brad's ass a loud spank.  
"I like that idea." Brad said, before I watched him undo my belt. Then, three pairs of hands gripped the hem of my trousers and together, pulled them down my legs, with my boxers. My cock was rock hard, frankly, I was amazed I hadn't cummed in my pants the moment Tom kissed me.  
"James, you're..."  
"Sexy as fuck." Ross cut Brad off.  
"I was gonna say beautiful, but that works too." Brad shrugged.  
"I-I want you guys naked, too." I whimpered.  
"Suppose its only fair." Ross said before stepping off the bed. Me, Tom and Brad watched as the blonde unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, along with a pair of pink briefs. Standing proudly in a small set of pubes, was a juicy 8 inch cock.  
"Holy shit..." I muttered.  
"He said he wanted all of us, naked." Ross told Tom and Brad. So, Tom got off the bed and turned around, so that when he pushed his trousers down, he bent over and showed us his beautiful ass.  
"Oh my God..." I said before he turned around and showed off his 7 inch cock.  
"Come on, Brad." Tom said. So Brad gave me a peck on the lips before getting off the bed and removing his own trousers and boxers. A thick, 7 and a half inch cock was revealed. My eyes darted from man to man to man, stunned my their naked glory.  
"Fuck me." I told them, horny as hell.  
"I'd be happy, to." Ross smirked before getting on the bed and getting between my legs. He gripped my ankles and forced them upwards, letting my asshole be exposed. Without any hesitation, he buried his face between my cheeks.  
"Hooooly fuck!" I gasped as Brad and Tom got on either side of me. Brad took my cock in his hand and began stroking it, whilst he and Tom sucked both my nipples. Three mouths were licking and sucking, making my cock throb in Brad's hand. I moaned and whimpered, gripping both brunettes' fluffy hair. Ross was eating my out so hungrily.  
"James, you're so sexy, baby..." Tom whispered.  
"Lemme... Lemme taste your cock, Tom..." I said, desperate. "And you, Brad."  
"Woah, fuck no. I'm not missing out on that." Ross said, dropping my feet. "By the way, his ass is amazing." He told the other two. "Sit up, James."

I sat up against the headboard as the two singers and the Spiderman all got on their knees, each of their cocks aiming directly at me. I decided to start with Brad who was on my left, and work my way to the right. I took his beautiful cock in between my lips and began thrusting my head back and forth on it. I groped Brad's pecs with my hand, whilst I used the other to take turns between stroking Ross' and Tom's dicks.  
"Mmmm, James, baby, that feels niiiiice..." Brad purred as Ross and Tom began making out. Brad's cock tasted really nice, better than I ever imagined. He had a hand in my hair as he moaned quietly, which was music to my ears.  
"C'mon, my turn." Ross growled, slapping his cock against my cheek. I popped off of Brad's dick and then opened my mouth for Ross' - who decided to thrust his cock into my throat. I choked on his length. "Yeaaaaaah, babe, don't worry, I'll break you in." Ross groaned, beginning to thrust back and forth, gripping me by the hair, tightly.  
"Ross likes it rough, in case you couldn't tell." Tom scoffed as I was gripping his ass, mostly to have something to hold onto as Ross fucked my mouth.  
"Fuck yes I dooo..." Ross said as I sucked the cock that was being rammed into my mouth. "Damn he's good..." The blonde grunted.  
"Can I have a turn, already?" Tom pouted.  
"Yeah, have at him." Ross said, pulling out of my mouth. I turned my head and didn't think too hard before opening my lips and letting Tom's shaft into my mouth.  
"Fuuuuuck yeaaah..." Tom groaned, not being nearly as rough and just letting me slurp and suck on his cock.  
"His mouth feels so good, doesn't it?" Brad said as Ross slapped his cock against my cheek again.  
"Yeah, it feels like it should be my heaven when he's got those lips around it." Ross half laughed before taking my hand and bringing it up, taking two of my fingers in his mouth. He simply sucked on them as I sucked on Tom's shaft, feeling the veins of his cock against my tongue.  
"Damn Ross, that looks really hot..." Tom muttered, as Ross mimicked my tongue motions with his own, swirling his tongue around my fingers. Then, Ross guided my hand by the wrist, and brought it down behind Brad's ass.  
"Finger Bradley Bear, for me." Ross instructed.  
"Please do." Brad half laughed. I slowly began inserting my fingers into the hole, as I slurped at the tip of Tom's cock.  
"Fuuccckkk yeah, Jamesy... That's good." Brad moaned, quietly, gripping Ross' shoulder.  
"Suck his cock, too." Ross instructed me. It was an interesting dynamic. Ross seemed to have full control over us all, when the boys let him. It was really fucking hot! I obeyed and popped off of Tom's cock and leaned over to Brad's and quickly swallowed as much as I could.  
"Mmmm Christ... James that's so good." Brad muttered as I moved my fingers in and out of his pink hole, whilst I tasted his precum oozing into my mouth... It tasted oddly familiar but not like normal precum does. I couldn't quite put my finger on the flavour.  
"Now gimme that other hand." Ross said before putting my other hand's fingers into his warm, wet mouth. Tom stroked his cock at the sight of us, waiting for Ross to be done with my fingers.  
"Finger me, James." Tom whispered. Ross released my fingers and I knew what to do. I reached around and pushed my fingers through Tom's plump ass and began pushing them into his insanely tight hole.  
"Yeaaaaaaaah, that's it." Tom groaned.  
"Good, now gimme that mouth while you pleasure them." Ross smirked, giving his cock a stroke. So I got off of Brad's cock and took Ross' back in my mouth. "Ohhhhhhh yeaaaaah... I'll make that jaw ache." Ross groaned, thrusting his hips again.  
"Oh my God, James, go deeper, baby..." Tom moaned, as my fingers tried to co-operate and pleasure both my new boyfriends, as my mouth accompanied Ross' aggressive meat.  
"I wanna fuck him. Lemme fuck him." Brad groaned.  
"You're going first, are you?" Ross asked, surprised.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Brad said, smug, before moving down to between my legs, meaning my fingers slipped out of his beautiful butt cheeks. 

Ross slipped his cock out and knelt down where Brad was. My legs were lifted and I wrapped them around Brad's waist.  
"Ready, darling?" Brad whispered as I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance.  
"I've been ready for this, for years." I told him. He leaned down and kissed me, passionately.  
"I love you." Brad whispered, before giving my nose a kiss.  
"I love you too." I shuddered. He leaned back again before slowly pushing his cock into me.  
"Ohhhh yeaaaaaah..." Brad groaned, going deeper and deeper. Ross and Tom watched, stroking their cocks at the sight of us.  
"Fuck Brad, that feels goooood..." I moaned.  
"Eat me out." Tom told Ross.  
"Mmmmm fuck yes..." Ross smirked. He crawled over my body to get to Tom, and the two crashed their lips together. In the meantime, Brad slowly began thrusting his hips back and forth, making the two of us moan together.  
"Shit that's so tight..." Brad muttered, his face showing raw pleasure.  
"Mmmmm, fuck me Brad... You feel so good inside me." I moaned which encouraged him to go faster. Next to us, Tom was on all fours as Ross hungrily ate him out, joining me in the submissive moans.  
"Yeah, James... Mmmmm, yeaaah... C'mere..." Brad leaned down and kissed me again, heatedly. I think he kissed me so hard my lips would swell - our teeth were even crashing together in this sloppy make out, as Brad tried focusing on his thrusts.  
"Mmmmm fuck yeah, Ross... Eat me out..." Tom purred, arching his back.  
"God I love it! Fuck me, Brad!" I whimpered, gripping the red bed sheets as Brad's cock smashed my prostate.  
"Mmm, James, I can't wait to do this almost every day." Brad whispered after nibbling my bottom lip.  
"I want that so bad, Brad... I love it so much!" I moaned as he began kissing my neck. I gripped his hair as he rutted his hips into me, feeling his lips suck on my neck.  
"Damn they're hot..." Tom muttered, watching Brad make hot, sexy love to me.  
"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum..." Brad muttered, our sweaty bodies moving against each other.  
"Do it, Brad. Cum inside me! Finally cum inside my dead ass!" I begged, half amused at the scenario.  
"Ohhh fuckkk! Argh! Ohhhh yeaaaaah..." Brad moaned into my neck, plunging it deep inside me, as I felt his cock twitch.  
"Shiiit yeah, Brad... Mmmmm... Fuck..." I panted.

Brad pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside me, panting and sweaty.  
"Well that was an amazing thing to witness." Tom half laughed as Ross resurfaced from his ass.  
"Yeah, you guys were a hot pair." Ross chuckled, giving Tom's butt a slap.  
"You're amazing." Brad smiled, leaning in and kissing me.  
"You too. Really fucking amazing." I whispered, still trying to catch my breath.  
"You wanna know something cool?" He asked.  
"Uurrrr... Sure?" I said, unsure where he was going. He reached down and scooped some of the cum around his cock.  
"Have a taste." He told me, bringing his fingers to my mouth. I gave a lick and it tasted like...  
"Butterscotch..." I frowned.  
"Yup. When we cum, we all have different flavours." Brad smirked.  
"Seriously?" I asked, shocked. "What are your guys' flavours?" I asked Ross and Tom, curious.  
"You'll have to find out..." Tom told me, leaning down and kissing his way up my arm.  
"Ahaha, you wanna fuck me as well?" I asked, definitely up for it.  
"Actually..." Tom then suddenly straddled my waist. "I was hoping you'd fuck me." He smirked, looking down at me.  
"I would love to." I said, groping both mounds of his plump flesh, giving them a squeeze.  
"Love you." Tom said before leaning down and kissing me.  
"Love you, too." I smiled. This was amazing! Why wasn't having more boyfriends/girlfriends a more common thing in the previous world? I felt so surrounded by love and care, in these different boys - it felt amazing!  
"Should... What about... It's not lubed or anything - not even with spit." I warned him, as he was getting into position.  
"Tom's a dirty fuck. He gets impatient and will ride dick just straight up raw." Ross scoffed.  
"I'd argue but it's true." Tom shrugged with a smirk before lowering his ass on my cock. I felt his tight, warm ass slowly swallow up my shaft, like a tight vice.  
"Ohhhhhh my God!" I shuddered, amazed by how tight it was. "Tom... Baby.."  
"James, that feels goooood..." Tom groaned, going balls deep.  
"Fuck it, I can't wait any longer." Ross muttered. As Tom began bouncing up and down on my cock, Ross grabbed my ankles and lifted them up onto his broad shoulders. Oh my God, Ross was gonna fuck me while I fuck Tom? Ross spat on his cock, using it as lube, then soon I could feel him entering me.  
"Ohhhhh yeaaaaaah..." Ross groaned, not wasting any time in going deeper and deeper.  
"Shit, Ross, you're big..." I grunted, when he went balls deep.  
"Mmmmm, yeah, and you love it, don't you?" Ross smirked over Tom's shoulder.  
"I do..." I nodded, biting my bottom lip. Brad was kissing my shoulder as I watched Tom's incredible body, raise up and down, his abs flexing and his pecs beginning to shimmer in sweat. Ross was fucking me, hard, in the meantime. He was snapping his hips back and forth, slamming into me hard and fast. I don't know how I hadn't cummed yet, perhaps because my cock never wanted it to be over. I reached up and began pinching Tom's nipples, as I watched Ross kiss his neck. "Fuck, your body's so amazing, Tom..." I grunted, thrusting upwards a bit to meet his ass halfway.  
"You can touch and feel and taste it as much as you want, baby." Tom told me before Ross began stroking him off. "Shit yeaaaah, Ross..." He purred, gripping the back of his blonde hair.  
"C'mere, Jamesy." Brad said, pulling me into a passionate, hot, heated kiss. I could tell Brad was definitely the kisser of the trio and was certainly the best. There was a fire and care in the way his lips connected with mine, that was absolutely sensational.  
"Shit, I'm gonna cum..." Tom whimpered as Ross continued to stroke him off.  
"Me too.." I grunted, breaking off Brad.  
"Yeah, do it. Cum all over our new baby!." Ross growled into Tom's ear, as Brad and I watched.  
"Argh shit!" Tom moaned loudly, shooting a thick rope of cum straight into my face. "Yeah, fuck me James!" He continued as he shot more and more, shooting load after load, onto my chest and down to my abdomen.  
"Argh fuck!" I blurted out, thrusting upwards.  
"Fuck yeaaaaaah..." Tom groaned as I emptied my balls into him. Tom dismounted me and collapsed on my other side, panting. I licked my cum-covered lips as I panted.  
"Is that frosting?" I asked.  
"Buttercream." Tom nodded.  
"Well I'm not finished yet." Ross said with an evil smirk. He began railing into me harder, his balls slapping against me so loud it was echoing off the walls.  
"Fuck yeah, Ross! Mmmmm fuck!" I moaned before he leaned down and pressed our sweaty foreheads together.  
"Yeah, take it, James. Take my cock. This Afterlife was made for your slutty ass so take my fucking dick!" Ross growled, gripping my wrists and holding them above my head, not letting me touch anything.  
"Shit, Ross! Fuck yeah! Fuck my slutty ass!" I moaned before he gave one long lick from my nose up to my forehead, tasting Tom's sweet cum that had landed on me.  
"Yeah, you want me to cum? Cum in this hot, juicy, slutty ass? Let it mix with Brad's?" Ross growled, his dark brown eyes filled with lust as they stared into mine.  
"I need it, Ross! Cum inside me! Breed me!" I begged.  
"Fuuuuuuuckkkkkkk!" Ross suddenly shuddered, cumming deep inside my hole.  
"Hooooly shiiiit..." I moaned, as he filled me up.  
"Shit, that was... Fuck..." Ross groaned, before slipping out of me. "You want a taste, don't you?" He noticed my intrigue. He shoved a finger inside me, then pulled it back out, once it was coated. "You might taste a bit of Brad, but..." Ross let me lick it off his finger...  
"Marshmallow?" I guessed.  
"Yep." He nodded, then flopped down next to Tom.  
"You gonna clean this up, or shall I?" Brad asked me, referring to Tom's cum on my body.  
"Let's share." I winked. Brad scooped up a big dollop and I did the same, but he let me suck it off his finger, whilst he sucked it off mine. Tom and Ross also had a bit, but were rather knackered still - though I was too.  
"Wait, shit, what does he taste of?" Tom asked, suddenly rolling over, so his cum filled ass was easily accessible.  
"Let's find out..." Ross smirked, shoving his finger in again and scooping it out, before licking some off. "Ooooh... It's like a Coca Cola flavour... I don't think we've had one like that before." Ross smiled.  
"I want a taste!" So, we all took turns having a taste of my own cum - I let Tom eat it off my finger. 

"So... Enjoy that, then?" Brad asked as he, Tom and Ross snuggled up to me in the bed.  
"Worth dying, that's for sure." I chuckled, feeling their warm bodies.  
"Awwh... You really mean that?" Tom asked.  
"Partly. I guess we'll see how I feel about it in a couple days." I shrugged, amused.  
"That's understandable. It's a weird scenario. But I really do think you'll like it here." Tom told me.  
"Me too." I smiled before giving him a kiss.  
"I need a shower." Brad decided.  
"I think we all do." Tom chuckled.  
"Well isn't that convenient, as we have a four person shower?" Ross smirked, getting up out of bed. 

I hobbled after Ross, being followed by Brad and Tom, feeling cum trickle down my thigh. We went out the bedroom and into the bathroom. The floor was a polished, black tiled floor and the walls were white. The tiles followed into the shower, which took up about a quarter of the room. Four shower heads protruded from different parts of the same wall, so everyone would get an equal amount of water. There was also a bit of an indent in the wall, where it looked like you could sit down in. Then there was also the bath, that was next to the shower. It wasn't as big, but you could probably fit 2 people, comfortably. It was a pristine white, with brass taps. There was also a large mirror that sat above the sink, opposite the shower, and beside it was the white toilet. It was a beautiful bathroom!  
"Wow..." I muttered as Ross casually stepped into the shower.  
"The water pressure is amazing." Tom told me, taking my hand and leading me inside the shower, followed by Brad. Even though I had just been fucked by Brad, then also Ross whilst I was fucking Tom, I couldn't quite believe the fact I was about to share a shower with these people. I couldn't help myself from checking out their naked bodies, and it didn't help when Ross turned his shower on. I stood between Brad and Tom, and the rest of us turned our showers on, too. It was so nice to feel the warm water against my skin, it felt so good. However, my attention was quickly shifted as I looked over at a wet Brad, and then to a wet Ross and Tom.  
"You guys are way too hot... It's not fair." I pouted.  
"Wanna do me a favour James?" Brad asked, taking the bar of soap.  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"After fucking your cute, sexy, ass, I'm pretty tired. Mind helping me out?" He asked, giving me the soap.  
"It's the least I could do." I chuckled before pecking his lips. He was beautiful. His wet, longish hair, sticking to his forehead as the water ran down over his body. I noticed that Tom was beginning to wash Ross, as well, with his own bar of soap. I gently started at Brad's beautiful pecs and began running it up and down his body, watching the suds form on his tanned skin.  
"You're a cutie, y'know?" Brad smiled, watching as I took real care of his body, making it as pleasant for him as possible.  
"And you're adorable." I returned the compliment, blushing.  
"So what's the plan for today?" Ross asked.  
"What time is it even?" I asked, completely unaware.  
"It's nearly lunchtime." Tom smiled as I ran the bar of soap across Brad's belly, feeling privileged to be able to touch him like this.  
"I don't think we should give James the town tour, today. He's already had an information overload." Brad suggested, bending his arms up and backwards so that I could see his pits. Fuck he was beautiful in every inch.  
"No, I agree. We'll do that tomorrow." Tom nodded.  
"Good. Means we have him alllll to ourself for the night." Ross smirked.  
"Give the poor boy a break!" Brad laughed, giving me a protective hug, taking me by surprise. I dreamily hugged him back, feeling his soft yet muscular body.  
"Fiiiiiine... But can you blame me with that ass?" Ross defended.  
"No. No I cannot." Brad said before giving me a kiss. Then he turned around so I could scrub his back.  
"We can make some lunch and just chill in the house." Tom chuckled.  
"How does a ham and cheese toastie sound?" Brad asked me, looking over his shoulder, but I had kinda zoned out as I rubbed the bar of soap down his beautiful back.  
"Sorry, what?" I half laughed. "You're so pretty I forgot to listen..." I admitted.  
"Ahahaha awwwwh, I love him." Brad said, turning around and hugging me again.  
"I love you too, Bradley Bear." I smiled, cuddling him.

We finished getting washed and soon stepped out the shower. Brad and I dried each other off before the four of us got dressed and wondered downstairs.  
"You guys can relax in here. I'll make the toasties." Brad told us.  
"I'll come help you. The rule still stands!" Ross smiled, following Brad into the kitchen.  
"And then there was two." Tom chuckled as we both sunk into the sofa.  
"Ahaha... Well, you're a cutie, so it's okay." I said, snuggling up to him.  
"Awwwwh, you too." Tom said before kissing my head. "Are you okay? Like really okay?" Tom asked.  
"I don't know, in all honesty. Like it's not every day you find out your dead. I'm finding myself thinking about what I'm leaving behind. My family, my friends, my everything... But... To be honest I was never 'close' with anyone. I never... I never felt like I belonged there, anyway. I just feel bad that... My family and friends are having to deal with my... Well with what's left of my body while I'm here being... Fucked." I explained.  
"I know... Darling there's nothing you can do, though. You had no choice, it happened, then you were put here. It's okay, though." Tom assured me, gently caressing my face with his fingertips. "Me, Brad and Ross love you to bits."  
"I love you too. I do. I just... There's a lot to think about." I admitted.  
"I know. C'mere, gives a kiss." Tom said before leaning in. He gave me a very caring smooch, not sexual just purely affectionate. "What the hell's taking them so long?" Tom sighed, after a while of us cuddling.  
"Ahaha, I was thinking the same thing." I chuckled.  
"Let's go investigate." Tom and I got up from the sofa and as we walked towards the kitchen door, we could hear very similar noises. "For fucks' sake." Tom scoffed before opening the door. Sure enough, inside Ross was holding a butter knife but was clearly very distracted by Brad kneeling down in front of his, with a mouthful of sausage. "You two are predictable as fuck." Tom rolled his eyes.  
"It-It'll be ready- fuck! It'll be ready in like 20 minutes..." Ross whimpered before Tom shut the door again.  
"Wanna make out on the couch some more?" He chuckled.  
"I do." I smiled. 

Later that day, after Ross' blowjob and our lunch, the four of us chilled out on the sofas and watched TV. I was really tired and practically falling asleep on Brad's shoulder. Turns out, the TV showed the same content as the previous world, so I wouldn't be missing out on anything - including movies and music.  
"We need to make a start on dinner." Tom sighed, noticing the time. It was nearly 7.  
"Urrrrrrrrrrrghhhhh..." Ross groaned.  
"I'll do it." Brad chuckled.  
"Can I help?" I asked as Brad got up.  
"Babe, you just got here." Tom told me.  
"I know but I'd like to. What are we making?" I asked, standing up as well.  
"Just a homemade Mac and Cheese. You sure, you really don't have to?" Brad told me.  
"I'm sure." I smiled before giving him a kiss. 

The four of us wondered into the kitchen. Tom and Ross sat at the breakfast bar as Brad put on some music.  
"No fucking, Ross. I want to eat before sunset." Tom sighed.  
"My balls are drained so I'm fine with that." Ross scoffed, making us laugh.  
"If you grab the macaroni packet in the fridge, James?" Brad asked me.  
"Oooooh, these are Kendall's right?" Tom asked, eager.  
"Of course." Brad nodded as I handed it to him.  
"Kendall? As in... Kendall Schmidt?" I asked, getting a wave of excitement.  
"Yep." Ross nodded. "He owns a food store in town. All organic - very nice stuff." Ross told me.  
"Of course he does." I smiled, amused. Brad poured some water in a pan over a hob and poured the macaroni into it. Then Brad took out another pan and placed it on a second hob.  
"I need butter." Brad told me, pointing to the fridge again. So, I took out the butter and handed it to him. He cut a bit off and plopped it into the pan.  
"So... If I'm dead and this is like... Heaven? Is there an actual God?" I asked, curious.  
"Urrrr... I don't know." Tom admitted, unsure.  
"Isn't he technically the God? I mean, this world is designed by him, even if he didn't know it." Ross pointed out.  
"I am no God." I laughed. "So... You guys know as much as I do, now?"  
"Roughly." Brad shrugged before adding some dry ingredients such as flour, sat, etc.  
"Huh... What about if you die here? What happens then?" I questioned.  
"Why would you die here? There's no threat." Tom frowned.  
"Well I know but what would happen?" I asked, intrigued.  
"I guess you'd pop back in that field." Tom answered, unsure.  
"Okay... So if we can watch things from the... Previous world on TV and things... Does the internet do the same thing?" I asked.  
"Mix this." Brad told me, handing me a big spoon.  
"The internet down here is different, James... You can't see what your family is doing through Facebook or whatever, if that's what you're thinking." Tom told me.  
"It was just a thought." I defended.  
"Awwwh, Jamesy. You'll move on." Brad assured me, hugging me from behind as I stirred the ingredients.  
"I know... I'm more curious than anything else." I shrugged.  
"I understand." Brad said before kissing my cheek. "We need milk." He said, before giving my butt a squeeze and going to the fridge. As I stirred, he poured some in, until it got really nice and thick. "Take it off. We'll add the cheese." Brad smiled.  
"So... Did you guys appear here, when I did? Or have you guys been here for a while before I arrived?" I questioned.  
"We've been here for a long time, James. Pretty much since you discovered you were gay. And as you evolved into the person you are, our world evolved in the way you thought. To begin with, we were all just gay. Then we became more sexual and shit. Does that make sense?" Tom explained.  
"So... The world grew as I did?" I asked, trying to get it all right in my head.  
"Basically." Ross shrugged.  
"We love it here. You've created a real paradise." Brad smiled, adding three quarters of the cheese.  
"Well... I didn't exactly mean to." I chuckled.  
"Why's the sky pink?" Brad asked me.  
"Yeah, why is that?" Ross frowned.  
"I don't bloody know!" I laughed. "So... Who else is here?" I asked as I watched Brad mix the cheese sauce with his strong arms.  
"Well there's-"  
"Nah-ah-uh. Spoilers!" Ross stopped Tom. "He'll meet them tomorrow."  
"Urrrrgh fine." Tom sighed.  
"Drain the mac babe, and then we can pour it into here." Brad told me, handing me a drainer. I did as he asked and soon the mac was added to the cheese. With the remaining block of cheddar, Brad sprinkled it onto the top.  
"That looks really good." I told Brad.  
"Thanks to you." He winked.  
"I just did as you asked." I chuckled.  
"Yeah but you looked hot while doing it, and that, to me, makes a good dinner." Brad flirted before placing the dish into the oven and setting the timer.  
"He's blushing!" Tom noticed my reaction to Brad's compliment.  
"Awwwwwh babyyy!" Brad said before giving me a passionate smooch.

"That... Was... Diabetic..." Brad said before burping when we finished. We were all sat around the table, stuffed.  
"Are there diabetes in this world?" I asked.  
"Would that be in your paradise?" Ross frowned.  
"No?"  
"Well then no." Ross chuckled.  
"Good to know." I laughed. "I do have another question..."  
"What's that?" Tom said after burping as well.  
"So... Is this world like Earth? Or does it have its own countries and shit?" I asked.  
"Nah it's completely unique." Tom answered.  
"I'll show you a globe, at some point. We need to get you a lotta shit actually. Clothes, a phone, shit like that. We'll do that tomorrow though." Brad told me.  
"I don't have any money, though." I said but the three of them gave me a look. "I don't need it, do I?"  
"No. You don't. You MADE these shops!" Ross scoffed.  
"I'm new to this whole 'dead thing' alright?" I chuckled.

The sun had set and after a lot of chatting and laughing, the four of us decided to get an early night's sleep, as I was exhausted from the crazy day of being dead. We all stripped off and got into bed. It was the most amazing way to fall asleep: with Brad, Tom and Ross snuggling up to me, under covers. So this was my new life. A new beginning. I was excited for it. I felt bad for the possible chaos I left behind, but I knew that this must have been fate and there was nothing I could do about it. So, I fell asleep, looking forward to the next day.


	2. The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets a tour of the town.

My eyes fluttered open. I could smell a musky sort of scent and as my vision became clearer, I realised I was... Hugging someone... My eyes looked up until they saw Brad fucking Simpson, naked, laying next to me. He was on his phone, just chilling. Shit, it wasn't a dream. It was real. I looked around to see Tom and Ross weren't there.  
"Brad?" I mumbled.  
"Ohhh, hey sunshine. You okay?" He smiled, putting his phone down and giving my head a kiss.  
"Where's the boys?" I asked, cuddling back up to him.  
"They're downstairs. They're planning your tour of the town." Brad smiled.  
"Oh... Didn't you want to plan it with them?" I asked him.  
"Well... I would but this morning when we woke up and you were still asleep, you were sorta clinging onto me. I didn't want to wake you up so I just stayed here, as you had such a weird day yesterday." Brad explained.  
"Awwwwh that's so sweet." I said before pecking his lips.  
"I mean, I don't know if there's a jet lag that comes with death... Are you jet lagged? Or... Death lagged?" Brad asked, unsure, making me giggle.  
"I love you." I chuckled, kissing him again.  
"I love you too, babe." Brad smiled, kissing me back.

Brad let me borrow his clothes for today, as I didn't have anything else. I wore a white tank top and a pair of black trousers. It was definitely a different look, but it was certainly comfortable.  
"Lookin' hot babe." Brad chuckled, wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  
"You too. I like guys in pink." I smiled, kissing him again.  
"Is that why the sky's pink?" Brad guessed.  
"I don't know!" I laughed, before we headed downstairs.  
"Damn, James, you lookin' sexy!" Ross commented. He and Tom had been sat on the couch, chatting. Ross was wearing a red and white striped shirt and a pair of black chequered pants. Tom meanwhile was wearing a grey top and a pair of jeans.  
"You too." I smiled, going over and kissing them both.  
"Ready for your tour?" Tom asked as Brad kissed them both as well.  
"I think so. Are we having breakfast here first or..?"  
"Nah, there's a nice little place in town." Tom told me. 

So, the four of us left the house but I noticed none of them locked the front door.  
"Urrrr..?"  
"James, would you want people stealing from others?" Ross sighed.  
"No, so it's not in my Afterlife... I'm getting it!" I realised I was clearly developing a pattern.  
"So who owns this breakfast place?" I asked, curious.  
"My mate-"  
"Shhhhh!" Ross hissed at Tom.  
"Your mate? Oh, Harrison?" I guessed. Tom looked very guilty.  
"You are actually the worst." Brad laughed as we began walking into town.  
"Listen, if I knew we were keeping secrets I'd have spent the week in another country." Tom joked as we approached a little bistro looking place. There was some outdoor seats, but it was very quiet.  
"I don't recorgnise these people?" I mentioned to Tom as we walked inside.  
"Well you don't know enough people to populate an entire world, babe. So, these are just some... Extras to flesh it out, I guess." Tom explained.  
"Ohhhh..." I said looking around. It was really nice inside. It had a very bohemian feel, with lots of wooden furniture and brick walls. Brass wall lights were mounted and some potted plants sat in the corners. It wasn't a huge place and at the back was a big counter with a display of all these different treats and pastries.  
"Oh my God, is it him?" A voice said, coming through the kitchen door behind the counter.  
"It is indeed!" Tom grinned. Harrison was there, with his sparkly blue eyes and built up body. He was wearing a mint green and white vertical striped shirt with a dark blue apron on.  
"Jaames, it's so great to finally meet you!" Harrison said, coming from behind the counter and rushing over, giving me a big hug.  
"Wow... Urr... I could say the same for you! You're such a nice guy and... Extremely pretty... So I've always wanted to meet." I beamed, hugging him back.  
"Awwwh, he's adorable." Harrison chuckled.  
"We love him." Brad grinned.  
"How are you? Y'know? After the whole..."  
"Dying thing?" I asked.  
"Yeah, that's it." Harrison chuckled, a bit awkwardly.  
"I think I'm slowly getting used to it." I shrugged.  
"Poor thing. Well, you can have whatever you want. And hey, if you'd rather something else..." Harrison smirked, leaning down and kissing me.  
"He hasn't even had breakfast yet." Brad chuckled as Harrison was making out with me.  
"I like what I see." Ross smirked as he watched Harrison's tongue push through my lips.  
"Alright, Haz, I promise you can fuck him soon, but we have to do a whole tour of the town." Tom chuckled.  
"Fine." Harrison pouted, breaking off. "Anytime, any day, call me and I will fuck you real good." He whispered into my ear, giving me goosebumps. "So, what do you cuties want?" Harrison asked, going back behind the counter.  
"What do you have?" I asked, scanning the handwritten blackboard that was on the wall behind Hazza.  
"We've got sausage rolls, we've got scrambled egg, we've got English breakfasts, we've got pancakes-"  
"I like it here." I told Tom who was standing next to me."  
"I thought you might." He chuckled.  
"I'll have scrambled eggs, please?" I smiled.  
"Nice, I think you'll enjoy it. We sprinkle a bit of cheese on top, with some bits of ham, it's really good." Harrison smiled, which made my hungry stomach grumble louder.  
"I'll have an English, please." Tom said.  
"I think I'll have the fried egg and toast." Brad smiled.  
"I want pancakes." Ross decided.  
"Grab a seat and we'll have that out for you in a bit." Harrison said with a wink, before going into the kitchen again.  
"Harrison's hot." I simply said as the four of us sat by a corner. I sat beside Ross, opposite Brad and Tom.  
"I know right? He comes over to our house a lot, mostly just to fuck me... And I ain't complaining." Tom scoffed.  
"I can't believe this is real..." I sighed, leaning against Ross' arm.  
"Believe it, baby. You're in the sexiest Afterlife ever." Ross smirked, putting a hand on my thigh.  
"With the sexiest people." I flirted to Ross.  
"Mmmm, with the sexiest creator." Ross said before kissing me. He heatedly began making out with me and I could feel his hand travel up my thigh and land on my crotch, beginning to grope it. I could help but run my hand across his body, feeling him up through his shirt.  
"We're never gonna get the whole town done today, are we? People can't keep their hands off him." Tom chuckled.  
"Can you blame them? Without him, we wouldn't even be here. Not to mention he's fresh meat. A new dick for us all to enjoy." Brad pointed out.  
"Yeah, I get it. Trust me, I'd love to fuck him on this table right now." Tom admitted.  
"Why don't we?" I asked, breaking off - Ross just continued to kiss my neck.  
"Because, babe, we're about to have breakfast and I want to get as much of this town done as possible, first." Tom smiled. "Besides, I'm sure somebody will end up fucking you, no matter what I say."  
"That person might be me." Ross smirked as he continued to kiss my neck.  
"Ross, it kills me to say this, but Tom's right." I sighed. "I want to see as much of this town as possible as well. And I wanna be able to walk downstairs, tomorrow." I chuckled.  
"Fiiiiine... You're just so irresistible." Ross pouted, giving me another kiss.  
"You too, Ross." I smiled, kissing his cheek.  
"Allllllright, here's your scrambled egg." Harrison said, coming over with a couple plates in his hand.  
"Thaaaank you." I said.  
"And pancakes for the blonde." Hazza said, placing both the plates down.  
"Mmmmmm fuck yessss!" Ross groaned, practically drooling, as Harrison went off to get the other plates. The scrambled egg looked amazing, the melted cheese blending with the yellow eggs, with the pink ham dotted around on the toast which was still nice and soft - my perfect toast. I looked over at Ross' stack of pancakes, the maple syrup all over the fluffy, thick beauties. The sugary syrup dribbled down the sides.  
"Oh my God, I love it here so much." I half laughed as Hazza came out with two more plates.  
"Fried egg on toast for Brad..." Harrison said, placing it in front of him. It was toast which had a hole in the centre, where his egg was sat. The circle of toast that was cut out, was on the side, perfect for dipping in the yellow yolk. "And the full English for the London boy." Hazza smiled, placing it in front of Tom, before pecking his best friend on the lips. The bacon sizzled and the sausages were mouth watering... Reminded me a bit of yesterday. The black pudding sat by the toast, which was smothered in bake beans. "Enjoy your meals." The blue eyed man said, before heading back to the kitchens.  
"So... Is there no currency here?" I asked, curious.  
"Here, we don't need an incentive to work hard. We just exist. If somebody wants something we'll give it to them. We survive fine, without it." Brad told me.  
"Interesting..." I said, impressed.  
"It's all thanks to you." Ross said, through a mouthful of pancakes.  
"Ahaha, I guess." I said, still feeling weird that people are giving me credit for a world I didn't know existed until yesterday. We began eating and went a bit quiet, mostly because we were so focused on the incredible flavours filling our mouths. "Oh my God, everyone should die..." I groaned, leaning into Ross.  
"Ahahaha, woah, there." Tom chuckled.  
"I'm joking... But fuck, this place is really cool." I beamed.  
"I thought you'd like it." Brad smiled.  
"I do. And I like the eye candy." I said, watching Harrison clean the display case.  
"I like you, too." Harrison said with a smirk.

We finished our breakfasts and soon said our goodbye to Hazza, with a couple of extra kisses, before leaving the breakfast place.  
"Where to, next?" I asked before we walked a bit further down the road to this big square. There was a huge fountain in the center, that was made to look like Spiderman, made of a clean, white rock, with water spraying out of his hands like it was web. But, the water wasn't transparent, instead it was a deep, vibrant purple. "That looks fucking epic!" I blurted out, in awe.  
"It was certainly an ego boost." Tom chuckled.  
"Remember when Haz wanted to start a petition to give it a dick?" Ross asked.  
"Come on.. Let's show you the food shop we go to." Brad said, taking my hand and leading me over. The square was so nice and clean, it was amazing. I was so used to my previous town, which was so gross and dirty. 

We went inside the shop, which looked very modest yet large.  
"So this is where we get everything for dinner, usually. And all the snacks bits and drinks." Brad told me.  
"And when we want that Schmidt-Dick." Ross smirked.  
"Speaking of, let's introduce you two." Tom said, leading us over. We went through the shop, which looked as though it had a bit of everything. Apparently the meat came from a local butchers - which we'd go to soon. We came to a door and on it was a sign that said 'Manager'. Ross eagerly opened the door and we went inside. It appeared we walked in on something, as we saw Kendall Schmidt making out with a shirtless Casey Cott who was straddling him on a desk chair. Kendall was wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of brown shorts, whilst Casey was now just wearing a pair of jeans. The room had a couple of BTR posters and the desk at the centre back was a dark oak.  
"Oh damn, sorry to interrupt boys." Ross chuckled, as the two stopped to look at us.  
"Wanna join?" Casey asked, dismounting from Kendall - his muscular body on display.  
"We're just here to introduce you guys to James." Tom chuckled.  
"Wait, the James?" Kendall realised, standing up as well. Both of them came over to me. "You poor dude." He said before giving me a hug.  
"I'm such a big fan of yours! You're literally my childhood." I beamed, hugging him back.  
"Awwwh I know, man. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." Kendall reminded me.  
"Can I get a hug, too?" Casey asked.  
"Yes, you definitely can, sexy." I said, hugging the shirtless, buff man.  
"I was hoping it would be longer before you died, but I'm so glad I finally get to meet you." Casey said before groping my ass.  
"Me too." I said before he leaned down and kissed me. We began making out, as my hands felt up his entire body. He had a bit of chest hair that was growing between his glorious pecs.  
"I want in on this..." Kendall said, taking off his own top. I happily parted from Casey and began attacking Kendall's lips and made out with my childhood crush. I found my hands squeezing Kendall's ass as he cradled my head, smacking our lips together.  
"You realise this will be how it is at every place we stop at?" Ross told Tom and Brad, groping his crotch as he watched me make out with the two really hot men.  
"Is this your first place?" Kendall asked, parting our lips.  
"Well... Second." I answered.  
"Damn... You've got a lot of town to get through." Kendall sighed.  
"Yeah... I do..." I sighed, pinching Kendall's nipple.  
"We should let him get going." Kendall said to Casey.  
"Fine. But next time you come here, I want this ass." Casey muttered before squeezing my ass cheek.  
"I'd love that." I said, before giving him another kiss.  
"Who did you see before us?" Kendall asked, curious.  
"Harrison." I smiled.  
"He didn't fuck you?" Casey asked, surprised.  
"He was pretty pissed he couldn't." Tom scoffed.  
"I am." Kendall admitted.  
"I'm pretty pissed I can't watch you two fuck his brains out." Ross complained.  
"We've got so much to get through, Ross." Brad rolled his eyes.  
"I know, but you're lying if you say you don't want to see it." Ross pointed out.  
"Can't argue with that." Brad admitted.  
"Come on, James. We gotta meet the Ice Cream man." Tom told me.  
"Okayyy." I said before giving Kendall and Casey another kiss goodbye.

We left the food shop and let the two fuck, before moving onto the Ice Cream Parlour next door. It was a bright pink building with a large window at the front. On it, was golden lettering saying 'Paul's Ruddy Ice Cream'.  
"Noooooo way!" I exclaimed before rushing through the door.  
"You can tell this is a fanboy's Afterlife, huh?" Tom chuckled as the others followed me. Inside I could smell the sugary goodness of ice creams. There was a definite pink and white colour scheme throughout. There was a small seating area, with very soft leather seats and metal tables. A long glass display counter went across near the back, with bright, vibrant, different coloured ice creams.  
"Hello, there." Paul fucking Rudd said from behind the counter. He wore a pink polo under a navy apron, with a teal cap. "Is this who I think it is?" He asked.  
"Fucking ANT MAN lives here?!" I squeaked.  
"I mean... Spider-Man's literally standing next to you." Paul chuckled, coming out from behind the counter. Turns out he was only wearing a pair of red boxer briefs...  
"I know! It's amazing." I beamed.  
"How's he enjoying it here?" Paul asked, clearly checking me out.  
"I think he's adjusting well. Better than I thought." Tom smiled.  
"His ass is amazing." Ross added.  
"I bet it is." Paul smirked, getting intimately closer to me, taking his hat off and placing it on a table beside us.  
"We can't stay for long, though. We're trying to show him the whole town before sundown." Brad told Paul.  
"Fine, but I'm gonna kiss him." Paul told them before pressing his lips against mine. He was very sexual and almost aggressive, forcing his tongue inside me and gripping my hair. I couldn't help but feel his butt, through the red cotton, which only made his lips even more aggressive. "If you don't want me to fuck him, you probably want to take him out because any longer and I will breed him raw." Paul growled.  
"Okayyy, come on James." Tom said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

"How the hell am I supposed to go through all these men without getting fucked? I've only met 3 more and my dick is achingly hard." I whimpered.  
"Me too." Ross scoffed.  
"Just try. If it gets too much you can of course get fucked. I just want you to get to know this town as soon as possible, so you can just start living and chilling." Tom told me. "We won't go everywhere but we'll go to the main places."  
"Ah okay."  
"So if you haven't noticed already, this is like the food square. This is where most of the restaurants and things are." Brad explained.  
"Such as this!" Ross said before gesturing towards a Diner that had 'ROSS'' written on it, in neon.  
"You own a Diner?" I half laughed as the blonde grabbed me by the hand and pulled me inside. It looked so cool inside. There were lots of yellow and white booths and chairs, leather and soft looking. Music from a jukebox played 'Do It Again' by R5. A couple of people were sat around, having things such as milkshakes and coffees.  
"Whatcha think?" Ross smirked as I looked around.  
"It's amazing, Ross. Very you." I chuckled.  
"Ross is that you?" A voice called from the kitchens.  
"Yeah it's me. Come on out!" The kitchen door opened and standing there, was Kj fucking Apa! He was wearing a white button down shirt, a yellow bow tie and a yellow apron. Then also a pair of black pants. He had his red hair, too, which was great.  
"No way is that him?" Kj said, noticing me.  
"Ohhh yeah." Ross smirked before Kj gave him a quick kiss.  
"He's cute." Kj said, staring at me, like I was the last slice of pizza.  
"You have no idea." Ross said.  
"James, I'm sorry about what happened to you, but honestly, I'm glad you're down here now." Kj half laughed before leaning down and kissing me. Soon, he was hungrily attacking my lips, pushing me backwards till I was against a table. I was so turned on by this point - that I HAD TO HAVE HIM. I reached around and untied the apron, and he took it off and let it fall to the floor.  
"He's gonna fuck him, isn't he?" Tom realised after Kj picked me up and placed me on the table.  
"Yep." Brad scoffed.  
"Good." Ross added before crashing his lips against Brad's.

I had my legs wrapped around Kj as we passionately made out, both of us hungry for each other. I could feel his muscles through his shirt as he was grinding his hips into mine. He tugged at my shirt, pulling it up until it was over my head.  
"If it's alright with you, James, I want to fuck you on this table?" Kj breathed between kisses on my neck.  
"Should we be doing this? With people here?" I asked, notching people watching us.  
"James, sex in public is encouraged here." Ross told me.  
"Oh... Then I don't just want you to fuck me, I want you to breed me raw, Kj." I said, lustfully. I looked over to see Brad, Ross and Tom were making out, shirtless.  
"James, you don't know how happy that makes me." Kj said before gripping his shirt and ripping it open! Buttons flew everywhere as he revealed his chiseled, defined abs.  
"Kj, that's like your 5th shirt this week!" Ross laughed.  
"I can't help it if we have hot customers!" Kj chuckled as the shirt and bow tie were discarded to the floor. He looked down at me, his body looking like an absolute masterpiece.  
"Shit, Kj, you look incredible." I muttered, groping his pec.  
"Stop touching and start tasting, baby." Kj said, gripping my hair and forcing my face into his chest. I eagerly began licking and kissing his body, running my tongue up his breast bone and thren going to his perky, big nipples. "That's it baby... This body is yours... Mmmmmm..." Kj purred as I ran my tongue along his abs.

"I wanted to do that the moment I saw you on Riverdale." I told him before pecking his lips.  
"Now you can do it whenever you want." Kj promised before suddenly gripping my black trousers and pulling them straight off me, along with my briefs. Meanwhile, Tom was sat naked on the edge of a booth, while Brad and Ross stood in front of him with their dicks out, getting sucked off one at a time. "James, you're fucking perfect, y'know that?" Kj muttered, running his hands all over my body.  
"Kj... I really want you inside me..." I told him.  
"Oh, baby, I will be." Kj said unbuttoning his own pants and then pulling them off (revealing he had gone commando). He kicked them away and revealed his 9 inch shaft.  
"Fuck..." I muttered, mouth watering.  
"Ross, eat him out for me while he sucks me off." Kj said, pushing me so I was laying back, and then getting on top of me, straddling my chest, letting his dick dangle in front of me.  
"I'd love to." Ross said, after gagging Tom one more time. I gave Kj's huge cock a stroke before licking the tip, watching a shiver go up Kj's back. My legs were suddenly in the air and within moments I could feel Ross' face dive into my ass, to hungrily begin eating me out. I moaned as I let Kj's meat fill my mouth, sucking as I moved my head back and forth.  
"Thaaaats it, James... Mmmmm... Baby, that's good." Kj purred, thrusting gently into my mouth. I liked having this audience in the Diner, it turned me on so much. Tom and Brad were having fun as well, though. Tom was on all fours on the table next to us, with Brad sitting in the booth, enjoying his meal. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, babe." Kj muttered in his New Zealand accent, as I reached up and felt his pecs.  
"Kj's a really hot fuck!" Tom said between moans as he and I felt tongues deep inside us.  
"I have him fuck my ass sooo much." Ross said into my hole.  
"Fuck, then let's do it!" I whimpered, popping off Kj's hot cock.  
"Good idea, sexy." Kj smirked.

Ross stepped back to let Kj get to work. Kj stood at the end of the table again and raised my feet onto his shoulders.  
"Would you mind passing that?" Kj asked, pointing to a bottle in the sauces basket near my head.  
"Urrr... Sure? What is it?" I frowned.  
"Lube." Kj answered, simply, before squeezing some onto his cock.  
"Damn..." I half laughed.  
"People are always fucking in here anyway, so... May as well give them some convenience." Ross half laughed, stroking his cock as he watched us.  
"Argh, fuck!" Brad and Tom suddenly moaned out. We looked over to see Tom had just dropped his ass onto Brad's cock.  
"Mmmmm, fuck, Tom..." Brad's voice groaned.  
"Ready, James?" Kj asked, aiming his, now, lubed up cock.  
"Fuck yeah." I nodded, desperate for it. So, soon, Kj began pushing his cock through, filling me up inch by inch.  
"Mmmmm fuckkkkk... Shit, he's tighter than Cole." Kj growled, before pressing his balls against me.  
"Fuck, I'm getting the front row seat.." Ross said before sitting in the booth on at my side, stroking his cock and watching. The other customers in the Diner were also stroking their cocks at the sight of us 5. Kj was soon thrusting back and forth, hard and fast.  
"Fuck yeah, Kj! Yeah, give it to me!" I moaned as Ross groped my chest.  
"Yeah, take it! Fuckkk, take it right in this Diner!" Kj grunted as I watched his body fuck me, his brown eyes dark in lust.  
"It's so big, Kj! Fuckkkk! Mmmmm yeaaaah..." I moaned before Ross took my cock in his hand and stroked it for me. "Oh fucking hell, Ross!" I whimpered, gripping the sides of the table as the two men pleasured me. The Diner echoed in fapping and the sound of balls slapping against skin, as Kj fucked me and Brad fucked Tom.  
"Yeah, Tom, fuck yourself!" I heard Brad moaning as Kj's big cock was smashing into my prostate.  
"God this is so hot..." Ross said before getting up off the booth. He grabbed the lube and began lubing up his rock hard cock. I watched as he went behind Kj.  
"Yeah, do it, boss." The red head pleaded, pausing his thrusts balls deep inside me. SLAM! "FUCK!" Kj moaned as Ross plowed every inch inside him.  
"Mmmmm shiiit..." Ross groaned, gripping Kj's hip and hair. I couldn't believe I was having a threesome with Kj Apa and Ross Lynch!  
"Fuck that's amazing!" Kj said, thrusting back and forth, fucking me and himself.  
"Yeah, you like fucking my boyfriend don't you?" Ross smirked before spanking Kj's ass.  
"And my boyfriend fucking you?" I added as the three of us got sweatier and sweatier.  
"I fucking do! God, I fucking love it!" Kj moaned as Ross reached around and pinched his nipples.  
"Shit I'm gonna cum!" I heard Brad moan.  
"Me too, baby..." Tom added.  
"And me..." I admitted, looking up at Kj.  
"Fucking do it. Cum all over yourself so I can taste it." Kj told me, stroking my cock so fast his hand was almost a blur. Brad moaned out loudly, cumming inside Tom's ass.  
"Fucccckkkkk!" Tom moaned too, spraying his load all over Brad's body. Hearing them cum, and watching Ross fuck Kj who was fucking me, all sweaty, and then also having Kj jerk me off was too much.  
"Oh FUCK YEAH, KJ! Mmmmmmm, fuck!" I arched my back as I began cumming all over myself.  
"Damn, Kj, look at how much cum you made him shoot." Ross whispered into Kj's ear.  
"I'm-I'm gonna cum..." Kj muttered.  
"Do it. Cum inside my boyfriend, Kj." Ross commanded. Kj forced every inch inside me, scrunching his face up.  
"Fuuuuuuck yes! Ohhh shit!" Kj moaned, digging his nails into my thighs, filling me up with his cum.  
"Bend over, bitch." Ross said, pushing Kj forward. He held himself up by putting a hand either side of me, before Ross gripped his hips and began fucking Kj wildly.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Ross!" Kj moaned loudly.  
"That's right, baby! Take it! Such a hot ass!" Ross grunted before spanking it again. Kj was still inside me, as Ross' balls slapped against his ass.  
"Holy shit this is so hot!" I whimpered at the sight.  
"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Ross muttered before he soon moaned out, loudly.  
"Fuuuuck yeah, boss..." Kj groaned as he felt his ass be filled up, too.

Ross pulled out, allowing Kj to pull out of me. We were all rather sweaty, as Ross and Kj sat either side of me on the booth. Brad and Tom even joined us in the booth, Brad next to Kj and Tom next to Ross. Meanwhile I was laying on the table, covered in my own cum.  
"That was so fucking amazing..." Kj muttered, as we still tried to catch our breaths.  
"I love this place." I half laughed, looking over at the cum dripping on Brad's chest still. I reached over and scooped some up with my finger, before having a taste of Tom's sweet cum.  
"You taste really good." I told Tom.  
"Speaking of..." Kj said before leaning over and beginning to lick up the cum on my body. "Mmmmm now that's delicious." He muttered in between licks.  
"Can I have a taste of yours?" I asked him, curious about how it's flavour.  
"Of course, sexy." Kj said before scooping some of the cum leaking out my ass. He let me lick it off his fingers and it tasted like a creamy strawberry.  
"Mmmm..." I said, loving it.  
"More where that came from." Kj winked before continuing to clean me up.  
"Sorry I gave in." I said to Tom.  
"Are you kidding? I fucked myself on Brad whilst watching some of the hottest sex ever, I'm happy." Tom chuckled, leaning in and kissing me.  
"But the tour?" I frowned.  
"Don't worry about it babe. We'll get it done eventually. I'm just happy you had a good time." Tom said.  
"That's what we're here for, right?" Brad said.  
"Come here anytime you want, James. I'll fuck you anytime you want." Kj promised me, finishing his snack and licking his lips.  
"Oh, I will." I said before watching Kj then lick the rest of Tom's cum off Brad.  
"Wanna go another round?" Ross asked, hopefully.  
"Ahaha, Ross, I'd actually like to see the rest of the town." I admitted.  
"Awwwh okay, baby, anything for you." Ross said before giving me a kiss, too. 

Eventually, we all got dressed and after another heater kiss with Kj (that could very well have turned to a round 2), we left the Diner.  
"I can't believe that just happened." I half laughed.  
"I feel much better after that." Ross scoffed.  
"Me too." Brad smirked, giving Tom a butt-squeeze.  
"Riding your dick will always be a good fucking time, Brad." Tom said before giving him a kiss.  
"The Chainsmoke House?" I read the silver letters placed on a dark grey, bricked building.  
"They're not open yet but that's where the Chainsmokers, Drew and Alex, work." Brad told me.  
"It's a really nice steak house." Tom nodded.  
"Amazing sausages." Ross smirked.  
"Wow, I can't believe how many people are here!" I beamed as we continued walking.  
"There's a whole world of people, babe." Brad reminded me, taking my hand.  
"And you have the best ass of them all." Ross smirked, groping it.  
"Now, come on, Tom's is clearly the best." I argued.  
"Awwwh thanks babe." Tom said before pecking my lips. There was a very red-bricked building and in bold white letters above a door said 'Hell's Kitchen'.  
"Is that who I think it is?" I asked, excited.  
"Max, yeah." Tom nodded.  
"They're not open yet, though." Brad sighed. "He works with Kurt and Sam in there. Oh and Antoni from Queer Eye is their chef."  
"Holy fuck!" I said, imagining the kind of sex that goes on in that building.  
"One day, babe." Ross chuckled. We had pretty much done the entire square and were now about to go down another road.  
"Enjoying it so far, then?" Brad asked me, taking my hand again.  
"Best couple of days of my life! Oh... Actually my death, I guess?" I said, amused. "So... What's down here?"  
"A lotta shit." Ross chuckled. We came into another square. In the centre, this time was a beautiful park with some really deep green trees.  
"And this is my favourite spot." Tom said, gesturing over to his left. A two story building, which was very modern looking, with a very white exterior, stood before us.  
'THE COMIC BOOK STORE.'  
Bold letters spelled out, above the door in black. "No fucking way!" I beamed looking up at it.  
"This is my place." Tom grinned.  
"I just had a nerdgasm." I said as he brought me inside.  
"Oh, we haven't even started." Tom said, taking my hand and leading me inside. 

Now I was in heaven. I couldn't believe it. There were book cases and book cases lining the walls, filled with comics, sorted by superhero and issue numbers. The floor was a really soft, red carpet. The walls were painted a clean white, but had lots of posters of different heroes, Marvel and D.C. There were stairs that went upwards too.  
"I'm actually in love." I beamed as I looked around. There were multicoloured sofas dotted around for reading, then there was also a corner where Marvel movies were playing on a screen.  
"Tom? What's your bubble butt doing here? It's your day off, isn't it?" A voice said. We looked over to see RYAN REYNOLDS coming over!  
"Oh my God..." I muttered, staring at the ridiculously handsome man. He was wearing a dark navy t-shirt and a pair of grey pants. He had his gorgeous stubble and beautiful eyes.  
"Is this the slut I've been hearing about?" Ryan asked, spotting me.  
"It is indeed!" Tom grinned.  
"I fucking love you!" I blurted out.  
"You wanna fucking love me on that couch, there?" Ryan chuckled, before giving me a hug. "Thanks for putting me in your world. I love it here." He smiled.  
"It wouldn't be my heaven if your sexy body isn't there." I told him, amused.  
"Give this sexy body some attention then, babe." He said before kissing me. He gripped me by the shirt and forcing his tongue into my mouth. I happily kissed back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he did the same to my waist.  
"It's kinda weird seeing Ryan Reynolds make out with someone who isn't you." Brad chuckled, referring to Tom.  
"Yeah, we spend so much time together I barely see him with anyone else. It's hot, though." Tom smirked. My hands were going up the back of Ryan's shirt, feeling his muscular back.  
"Lets take this off." Ryan said, taking off his shirt for me. His muscular body was in front of me, looking incredible.  
"Woah." I muttered.  
"Come on then." He said before easily picking me up and lifting me over to a couch, dropping me on there and getting on top of me.  
"R-Ryan I... I can't... I only just got fucked by Kj and... Well I don't wanna be too long because I have the rest of the town." I said as he kissed my neck and was grinding his hips into me.  
"Shit, really? I can't add a load inside you?" Ryan asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "Can you at least give me a blowie?" He asked before pecking my lips.  
"Urrr... Fuck it, yeah." I decided. It's not everyday you get to give a blowjob to Deadpool... Or maybe it is, now.  
"Good boy..." Ryan smirked before hungrily kissing me again. I felt every inch of his skin as I could as I felt his stubble tickle my chin.  
"Hoooooly shit, why don't I come here more often?" Ross said, rubbing his crotch. I could still feel Kj's cum in my ass, slowly oozing out as Ryan nibbled my bottom lip.  
"Fuck, Ryan, you're really hot." I whimpered, between kisses.  
"Mmmm you too..." Ryan said before taking my shirt and pulling it up over my head as well. "You sure I can't fuck your hot little body?" Ryan asked, pouting.  
"Unfortunately, yes." I half laughed.  
"Fine. Get on top of me..." Ryan said before rolling us around on the couch. "I wanna cum in your mouth, James." He told me.  
"I want that..." I whispered.

I began kissing my way down Ryan's muscular body, going down to his nipples and sucking on his perky nubs.  
"Mmmm yeah, James... Taste my nips..." Ryan smirked, gripping my hair tightly. I continued going down, planting kisses down his abs until I was reaching his grey pants. Brad, Tom and Ross were watching, rubbing their own crotches as they watched. I unbuttoned Ryan's trousers and quickly pulled them down to reveal he was wearing Spiderman print boxers, that were containing a very large erection.  
"Where can I get these?" I questioned, looking over at Tom.  
"Ahahaha I'll hook you up." Tom chuckled. I gripped the hem of Ryan's boxers and pulled them down, letting a 10 inch monster cock out. It was thick, veiny and mouth watering. He also had a large set of balls, which looked very inviting.  
"Hooooly shit..." I gasped at the sight.  
"I can't take all the credit - you gave it to me." Ryan scoffed as I wrapped my fingers around the base and gave it a long stroke.  
"How the fuck is your ass so tight if you're getting fucked by this so often?" I asked Tom, almost mesmerised by the meaty cock.  
"It's his superpower." Ryan winked. "Now shut up and start sucking." I was rather intimidated by the big cock, but I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around the thick head. I took as much of the cock as I could - I certainly couldn't take the whole thing. "Mmmmm your mouth is so warm, Jamesy..." Ryan purred as I began bobbing my head up and down.  
"Fuck that's really hot..." Brad muttered, hand down his pants along with the other boyfriends.  
"On your knees, Tom... And take off your shirt." Ross instructed.  
"Yes sir." So, Tom got on his knees after removing his shirt and began sucking Brad and Ross, meanwhile I was coating Ryan's cock in drool.  
"That's it James. Your throat feels good..." Ryan groaned, gripping my hair. I stroked the rest of his cock that I couldn't swallow with one hand, then used the other to feel his abs.  
"Urrrrgh fuckkkk..." Brad was swearing as the comic book store was being filled with the sounds of slurping and moaning.  
"Shit, you need to come here a lot..." Ryan told me, rolling his head back and letting me suck his leaking cock. I was swirling my tongue around the tip, flicking my tongue across the slit and then taking as much as I could.  
"Fucking take it!" Ross grunted, face fucking Tom's mouth. My hardon was still trapped in my pants and rubbing against the couch beneath me, desperate for friction. As I sucked Ryan I thought about the possibility of getting my SpideyPool threesome. Perhaps get DP'd by DP?  
"Fuck, keep going baby. I won't be much longer..." Ryan muttered. My jaw was beginning to ache but I wasn't going to stop until I swallowed Ryan's delicious cum. 

"Argh, fuck!" Ross blurted out, stroking his cock and then shooting a hot set of loads onto Tom's face, quickly followed by Brad who did the same.  
"Oh fuck, you guys are too hot!" Ryan moaned before the tip of his cock exploded into my mouth. I tasted his delicious cum, fill my mouth - it tasted like maple syrup! It tasted really good! I tried to keep up with swallowing it all, though a bit dribbled out the corner of my mouth. "Shiiiiiiiittt..." Ryan said, once he finished and I slipped his cock out of my mouth. "You're a talented fucker, aren't you?" He smirked, reaching over and wiping his cum off my lip, before bringing it to his own mouth and licking it off.  
"You want some more cum, babe?" Brad breathes, gesturing to Tom.  
"Fuck yes." I said, getting up and going over to Tom who stood back up again, dripping in cum.  
"Clean me up, darling." Tom smiled. I eagerly licked up the cum off of Tom's beautiful face, tasting a mix of butterscotch and marshmallow. When I was finished, I gave Tom a taste by making out with him, swapping it between our mouths. Tom undid my trousers and then his own, before reaching down and taking both our cocks out. We were both extremely hard and leaking precum. Tom took both our cocks into one hand.  
"Oh fuck!" I breathed as he began stroking us both off, fast, using our precum as lube. He gripped my shoulder and I put my hand against his pec, as both our knees buckled.  
"Cum for me, James. Do it." Tom commanded.  
"Fuck, you two are sexy as hell." Ryan commented, watching us.  
"Oh fuck, Tom!" I moaned, rolling my head back before shooting cum onto Tom's sexy abs.  
"Fuck yes, James!" Tom grunted, before cumming onto my own stomach as well.  
"Holy shit!" I panted, pressing my forehead against his as we finished, panting.  
"So fucking hot..." Tom muttered before kissing me again.  
"Shotgun!" Ryan said, coming over. "I get cleanup duty." He smirked. 

Ryan cleaned us up with his tongue, before we got dressed and said goodbye.  
"That was something else." Tom said as we recounted what just happened.  
"I'm impressed you didn't let him fuck you. I'd have been bending over for him in a heartbeat." Ross scoffed.  
"Normally I would, but... I really want to meet as many people as possible today." I admitted.  
"The people of this town are gonna love you, babe. I'm glad you're finally here." Brad smiled before giving me a kiss.  
"Me too." I smiled back. 

Next door to the Comic Book Shop was a very retro looking cinema, with the classic black matters on a white sign, displaying the current movies showing.  
'SPIDERMAN HOMECOMING  
TANGLED  
THE AVENGERS  
TOY STORY'  
"The cinema shows all your favourite movies, and even movies that are coming out in the previous world." Tom explained. "I'm flattered I'm one of your faves."  
"Of course you are, you sexy thing." I said, giving him a hug.  
"Thanks babe." He said before pecking my lips. "Come on, let's go inside." The four of us wondered through a set of double doors and inside it reminded me very strongly of something. The floor had a blue carpet, with geometric red and yellow shapes, reminding me of like an arcade floor. There was a counter by the entrance for tickets, then in the centre was where you bought your snacks. The counter, which had a red surface and a blue base, wrapped round like a ring, with a small gap for the employees to get in from. It sold popcorn and sodas and chocolates and all things snacky. Then on a raised floor was a seating area for people to sit in as they wait for their movie or to discuss it afterwards.  
"Is this..?" But before I could answer, Drake Bell came walking over, in a blue shirt and red vest. "No way!" I exclaimed. It was in fact, the theatre from the Drake and Josh series.  
"Heyyy, James! You're here!" He beamed, coming over and giving me a hug.  
"This is insane!" I beamed, hugging him back.  
"I thought we weren't gonna meet you for a lot longer." Drake sighed.  
"Blame the pub sign." I scoffed.  
"Poor thing. Well, the cinema is all yours." Drake smiled, gesturing around. "We can pretty much put whatever movie you want on." He smiled.  
"Seriously? I can see Tom's abs on a screen that big any time I want?" I beamed.  
"Ahahaha, you can do that, whilst also riding Tom at the same time." Drake pointed out.  
"Damn... Sounds amazing." I half laughed, excited at the idea.  
"He's so cute." Drake said to the boys.  
"Trust me, I know." Ross smirked. "He's an amazing fuck."  
"Can I test that out?" Drake asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Sorry, Kj beat you to it. And we're trying to get as much of this town as possible before it gets too late." Brad told him.  
"Damn... Kissing never hurt, though, right?" Drake said before leaning down and connecting our lips. We made out, passionately. I felt so lucky with the day I had. Who would've thought the Afterlife would be so hot? Drake was incredible at making out... His lips were playing with mine, heatedly and passionately, yet with a bit of care. "Shit, we're gonna have a lot of fun." Drake smirked, giving my left butt cheek a squeeze.  
"I can't wait." I said, blushing a bit.  
"C'mon, let's go next door." Brad said, sounding a bit excited.

"What's got you so eager?" I chuckled to Brad, as we were leaving the cinema. He had the biggest smile on his face.  
"I'm gonna show you my place." Brad smirked.  
"Oooooh, okay?" I said, also getting a bit excited. We came out and next door was a very modern, sleek, stylish looking building. On it, in neon pink letters saying  
'THE VAMPS KARAOKE BAR'  
"NO FUCKING WAY!!!" I exclaimed, suddenly really excited.  
"Yep, it's-" But before Brad could finish I practically ran through the glass doors. Inside was lit up by blue neon lights, running around the edges of the room. There was a long bar at the side of the room, with purple bar stools. Behind the bar, lighting up all the drinks were more LED lights, that were lavender coloured. At the back was a stage, that had a catwalk that extended outwards until reaching another smaller, circular stage, that had a pole going upwards in the middle. The stage was also lined with a neon lights that were a deep blue. Around the stage were tables and seats for people to watch the performances. In the corner was a DJ table, where they'd put the songs on. Mounted on the walls were TV screens, for the lyrics to be displayed on. On the back wall, by the stage, was a huge Vamps logo, which was lit up and rotating between colours.  
"THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!!!" I blurted out, eyes darting everywhere.  
"Nobody comes here at this time." Brad chuckled, as it was empty.  
"Brad?" A voice said. Coming in through a door, was James McVey, Connor Ball and Tristan Evans.  
"OH MY GOD!!!" I squeaked, practically galloping over and hugging James, as he was closest.  
"Oh! Hello?" James chuckled before realising who I was. "Shit, James! Oh my God, I'm finally meeting you!" He smiled, hugging me back, tightly.  
"He's heeeere!" Tristan cheered, joining the hug.  
"About time, Brad." Connor tutted, also joining.  
"It's a big town!" Brad defended. James was wearing a white tank top and a pair of jeans, Connor had a black buttoned shirt and a pair of white trousers and Tristan had a black blazer over a white top, a gold chain necklace and a pair of silver, shiny trousers.  
"Brad, I love you, but this should've been our first stop." I chuckled, enjoying one of the best group hugs I've ever had.  
"He's so sweet!" Connor smiled as Tristan casually squeezed my butt.  
"And sexy." He added.  
"Ahaha, I thought you'd love to meet them." Brad chuckled.  
"Whatcha think of the place?" James asked, excitedly.  
"Yeah, we really hope you like it." Connor nodded.  
"I absolutely love it! It's beautiful!" I grinned.  
"Will you do a song for us, one day?" Tristan asked, hopping onto the stage.  
"I think I might have to." I nodded, smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked, pointing at the pole.  
"It can be whatever you want it to be." Tristan winked.  
"Tom looks amazing dancing on that." Ross smirked.  
"Fuckkkk, you have to do that again." James nodded.  
"I'm sure I will. Especially if James wants to see it." Tom scoffed.  
"Oh, I think I do." I chuckled.  
"How's the town been treating you?" Connor asked, sweetly.  
"Amazing. I feel like I've barely scratched the surface and I've had so many incredible experiences." I half laughed.  
"Who's fucked you, then?" Tristan asked, stepping back down off the stage.  
"Kj." I said, blushing.  
"Shiiiiit, that's an intense fuck." Tristan said, impressed.  
"And I'm assuming these guys have, as well." James asked, gesturing towards Brad, Tom and Ross.  
"Well... All except Tom. Instead I fucked him." I said, with a weird pride.  
"Ooooh you slut." Tristan teased.  
"That actually sounds really hot." James admitted.  
"Would've been hotter if you guys were there as well." I flirted.  
"Mmmm that deserves a kiss." James said, grabbing my shirt and pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him as his tongue forced its way into my mouth, passionately exploring every inch he can.  
"Damn a double James make out sesh." Tristan chuckled. My hands went up James' tank, feeling his abs as he continued to let his lips dance against mine.  
"Can I have a go?" Connor pouted.  
"Mmm... Fine..." James sighed, sounding a bit disappointed. Connor turned me around by the waist and held me close. I could feel his breath against my face.  
"Fucking finally, huh?" He said, half amused. I just nodded before he kissed me. Our kiss was passionate as his hands ran over my body, as mine did to his.  
"Feel his ass. His ass is great." Tristan smirked, watching whilst groping his crotch, along with my other boyfriends.  
"Shit, I only just came and I'm already getting hard..." Ross half laughed. Connor laughed quietly into my lips as I squeezed his ass cheeks, which were nice and plump.  
"He said feel my ass." Connor whispered and I knew exactly what he meant. I pushed my hands under his trousers and boxers and groped his two fleshy mounds. My sensitive cock was hard as rock again as Connor continued to kiss me, letting me feel his stubble against my chin.  
"Alright, alright, my turn." Tristan said, tearing me off of Connor. Within seconds, I felt his lips hungrily attacking me as he pushed me back against the stage. His hands went straight down my trousers and gripped my ass cheeks while his tongue fucked my mouth. Tristan made Ross seem like he was the one holding back.  
"Ho shit, Tristan-" I muttered between kisses, as I felt his finger edge towards my hole.  
"Mmmmm James, we're gonna have lots of hot sex." Tristan growled, before kissing my neck, as I felt his digit push through my hole.  
"Fuck, Trisss..." I hissed as he began finger fucking my hole, feeling Kj's cum coat his finger.  
"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Tristan whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine.  
"Mmmm, yeah, Tris... Feels really good..." I moaned, before pushing my hand down the front of his sparkly trousers and under his briefs. I wrapped my fingers around, from what I could tell, a very large cock and pulled it out of his pants. It must've been 8 and a half inches, at least.  
"Christ, this seems a bit unfair." James complained but it didn't look like Tristan cared as I began stroking his cock off fast, as he continued to finger me.  
"Don't stop, Tristan, this is really hot..." Ross said, watching.  
"I'm not planning to..." Tristan smirked, nibbling on my ear lobe. His finger was really fast and accurate, rubbing against my prostate with ease and my already sensitive cock was already feeling the climax approach.  
"Shit, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." I panted.  
"That's it, James. Cum in those pants, for me." Tristan instructed me.  
"Oh fuckkk..." I whimpered, my knees buckling, as my sensitive cock erupted in my pants, shooting another load inside my briefs.  
"Mmmmm yeah, that's a good boy. Fuck yeaaah..." Tristan breathed into my ear.  
"Damn, Tristan." Connor said, impressed. Tristan pulled his finger back out and licked Kj's cum off his finger. I went to continue stroking Tristan's cock but he stopped me.  
"Don't worry. I'll have the boys take care of that." Tristan smirked.  
"O-Okay..." I said, still catching my breath.  
"Can I have those briefs, though?" Tristan asked.  
"They're mine." Brad scoffed.  
"I still want them..." Tristan insisted.  
"Sure." I said, taking off my trousers and then my briefs, that were now cum soaked.  
"Fuck, he's hot as fuck." James muttered as I handed my briefs to Tristan.  
"Thanks. I wanna wear these when I'm done with these two." Tristan said before turning around.  
"Before you fuck Connor's mouth, shall we tell him?" James asked.  
"Yes! Okay, James, so tonight we're having a party here." Brad told me.  
"We are?"  
"Yep. A welcome to the Afterlife party." Tom nodded.  
"It's gonna be fucking amazing." Ross grinned.  
"Who's going?" I asked, intrigued.  
"Most of, if not, the whole town." Connor answered.  
"Holy shit... Will everyone fit?" I asked, looking around. It was pretty spacious and roomy.  
"We'll find a way." Ross winked as Tristan licked the cum off my briefs.  
"Well... That sounds amazing." I beamed, excitedly.  
"You'll absolutely love it." Tom told me.  
"Alright, well, we'd best head off." Brad sighed.  
"It was nice meeting you James." James smiled, giving me another hug.  
"You too. All of you. It's a dream come true." I grinned.  
"C,ya buddy. Connor, get on your knees." Tristan said, and Connor did as he was told.  
"Bye, man." He said before taking Tristan's cock into his mouth.  
"B-Bye..." I said, kinda wanting to hang around and watch, but Brad soon dragged me out by the hand.

"I have a question." I said as we left. It was about lunch time but I wasn't too hungry. It was a really perfect temperature outside, like a cool summer's day.  
"What's that?" Tom asked.  
"So... Usually when I've cummed this many times, I don't... I don't cum that much." I explained.  
"Cum producing is quicker here. So... Basically you'll almost always shoot a thick load." Ross explained.  
"Wow... That's... That's amazing." I half laughed.  
"Well, it's all thanks to you - you cum slut." Ross smirked.  
"So... What's this?" I asked, looking at a brick building, painted a bold, bright green. It was then I read above the door in yellow letters wrote  
'PRATT'S PLAYROOM'  
"Pratt? As in..."  
"Chris Pratt, yeah. This is his Arcade." Tom nodded.  
"Is it open?" I asked, but the inside looked dark.  
"Nah, he's closed on Mondays. But I'll take you one day, I know you and Chris will hit it off great." Tom smiled.  
"Aaaaand now you're seeing my favourite place in town..." Ross said, pushing to the front of us. A building, painted red and black and in the windows there were fake flames flickering at the bottom.  
'BITE MY TONGUE' was written in red on the door.  
"This is the Dance Club and Sex Shop." Ross revealed.  
"Is it open?" I asked, intrigued.  
"The Sex Shop, should be." Ross nodded, before taking me in. We walked inside and it was pretty much empty. Clearly the shop came before the dance club, as we walked down an aisle, which was lined with different size, shaped and textured dildos.  
"Getting inspiration, babe?" Ross smirked.  
"Maaaaaybe." I said, a bit amused.  
"Ross, is that you?" A voice with an accent said. We looked over to the counter to see Jamie Dornan! He was wearing an unbuttoned shirt and a pair of black briefs. That was it.  
"Shit..." I muttered, staring.  
"Is that who I think it is?" Jamie asked, coming around the counter.  
"Yep. This is James." Ross nodded.  
"We were just showing him around." Tom added.  
"Ah okay. Don't need anymore web-looking rope, then?" Jamie smirked, making me gasp and stare at Tom.  
"Ehhhh, not today." Tom chuckled, blushing.  
"Why not today?" I asked, eagerly.  
"Babe, we've got plenty of time to do that another day." Tom chuckled, giving me a kiss.  
"If you want, you can try out some of my products? I'll even help you out." Jamie smirked before openly groping his bulge.  
"Did we interrupt something?" Brad chuckled, looking at Jamie's look.  
"Logan!" He called. Out from a door behind the counter came Logan Henderson! He was wearing nothing but a pair of briefs and his hands were behind his back, bound by a set of black, fluffy handcuffs.  
"Heyyy." Logan said, looking as happy as ever, with a clear erection in his briefs.  
"Of course." Brad chuckled.  
"I'm such a big fan." I told him.  
"Oh really? Give me a hug! I would, but..." Logan said, before shrugging. I went over and hugged the nearly naked man.  
"I told you, you don't get set free till I cum." Jamie smirked.  
"I know..." Logan said as I felt his sexy body.  
"You're really hot. Both of you." I said, checking them out.  
"Kiss him." Jamie instructed me.  
"Fine by me." I half laughed before connecting my lips with Logan. As we made out, I noticed Jamie was groping his bulge in his briefs, after letting his shirt fall off his arms.  
"He's hot." Jamie smirked.  
"You have no idea." Tom said, almost dreamily, as I explored Logan's mouth. I felt up his back and went down to his ass, squeezing it.  
"He's gonna fit right in." Jamie noticed.  
"He is. He already loves it here." Ross said.  
"I really fucking do..." I muttered, running my hands back up Logan's body and groping his chest.  
"You're really cute." Logan whispered.  
"C'mere." Jamie told me. I happily went over and he gripped my hair and although I expected a kiss, he instead forced my mouth to his nipple. I didn't hesitate to open my lips and begin sucking on his perky nub, whilst my hands explored his muscular body.  
"Yeaaaaah that's it, boy..." He said in his Irish accent.  
"Want me to fuck you on this counter and Male Logan watch?" He whispered.  
"Awh c'mon..." Logan whined.  
"I-I can't. We were just stopping by." I said although I wished I could.  
"Shame. Oh well... I can't wait any longer." Jamie sighed before going over to Logan and literally ripping the briefs off his body. His 7 inch cock was hard and free. Then Jamie took out his own 9 and a half inch dick.  
"You want me to pass the lube?" Brad offered, taking some off a shelf.  
"Not needed." Jamie smirked as he bent Logan over on the desk.  
"Urrrr-" But before Logan could finish, Jamie slammed his cock into him. "ARGH FUCK!" He cried out.  
"Ohhhhh fuckkk yeah!" Jamie growled.  
"Can we watch?" Ross pouted.  
"Come on, Ross." Brad chuckled.

We left the two moaning and crying men as we left the shop.  
"You might wanna wait before doing anything with Jamie. He's like... He will never be gentle." Brad warned me.  
"Yeah, I don't want you panicking or anything." Tom told me, taking my hand.  
"You guys... I love you, you're so cute." I blushed, giving Tom a kiss. We were soon came across a large building, which had loads of large windows, with green exterior walls.  
"This is the gym. I don't think it's worth going inside, though." Ross admitted.  
"You can come here with us. We go here a couple times a week." Tom told me.  
"Do people actually work out in there?" I asked.  
"Yeah. We do other things other than fucking, babe." Tom laughed.  
"Do we?" Ross frowned.  
"Well... Some of us." Brad scoffed. "Although when Tom gets all sweaty... it's pretty hard to resist."  
"I bet." I smirked. They showed me a few other places on the street, I think they were getting hungry as they were hurrying me along a bit. They showed me a furniture store that Bobby Berk owns, a book shop that Eddie Redmayne runs and even a salon/spa that Jonathan works in. 

"Oooh you'll like this place." Tom said, pointing out a bright yellow building. On it, on a white sign, said 'A Boy's Beasts'. He brought me inside and I was in heaven. It was an animal shelter! There were different sections for different animals. As we came into the reception, it was empty so Brad tried the 'puppy room'. He opened it and inside was Ryan Potter, with green hair like Beast Boy, surrounded by different breeds of puppies.  
"Oh my God..." I gasped.  
"Heyyyyy!" Ryan smiled, giving a wave. "Want some puppy cuddles?" He asked.  
"My fucking heart!" I squeaked as I noticed he was holding a Golden Retriever puppy.  
"Come sit next to me." He said, patting the spot of white carpet beside him. The room was really cute, filled with dog toys and the walls were painted yellow bricks. I came over and crossed my legs beside him, as the boys watched from the doorway.  
"Welcome to the Afterlife." Ryan smiled.  
"Thank youuu." I said, staring at the beautiful puppy in his arms.  
"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Ryan said. "Wanna hold her?" He asked, whilst handing her to me anyway. He looked as though he was barely awake as I took his softness into my hands.  
"Awwwh James, you look so cute." Brad beamed.  
"By the way, I'm a big fan. I love you as Beast Boy." I chuckled.  
"Awwwh, thanks, cutie." Ryan smiled before leaning in and pecking my lips. "How've you been?"  
"To be honest, great. Everyone's so welcoming here. I really love it." I grinned.  
"Awwwh, good. I'm sorry about what happened - but I think you'll love it here." Ryan smiled.  
"I'm already loving it. Especially as I get to meet people like you." I said.  
"You're so sweet." Ryan said before kissing me again.  
"Can we have one?" I asked my boyfriends, with a big pout.  
"Of course, babe." Brad smiled.  
"Would you like him?" Ryan asked me, referring to the golden retriever in my hands.  
"I think so." I nodded.  
"Well he'll need to still adjust to life here, for a couple days, he was only born a week ago. But when he's ready, which should only be another week, I'll give him to you." Ryan smiled.  
"Wow... Thank you." I said, excitedly.  
"Whatcha wanna call him?" Tom asked.  
"Maybe Pluto?" I suggested.  
"I love that." Ross smiled.  
"Pluto it is." Brad said.

We said goodbye to Ryan and left the animal shelter.  
"I need to eat." Brad groaned, holding his belly.  
"Shall we go to the candy shop and grab a snack?" Ross suggested.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Tom agreed. We popped inside a purple building and were instantly greeted with an intense sugary smell. There was a display case that showed lots of different cakes and around us were shelves that had different chocolates and candies. Behind the counter were two men, making out. For a moment, I couldn't figure out who it was, until they broke off and looked over at me. It was Gavin Leatherwood and Chance Perdomo! They were wearing a white and purple striped polo each and white trousers.  
"Hey boys!" Ross smiled.  
"Ross! Hey man, how's it going?" Gavin smiled before his eyes landed on me. "Is this..?"  
"It is." Chance nodded as they came around the counter.  
"Heyyy! I love you guys." I chuckled before they both hugged me together.  
"It's shit that you're here so soon, but fuck it's so good to finally meet you." Chance told me.  
"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Gavin added.  
"Its just cool to meet you guys. I loved Sabrina." I beamed.  
"Awwwh, thanks man." Gavin smiled.  
"Can I get a kiss from my God, babe?" Chance said, pouting his lips a bit.  
"Praise Satan." I chuckled before he leaned in and kissed me. His lips passionately played with mine as we made out, meanwhile Gavin was running a hand down my back then onto my ass.  
"Lemme join..." Gavin said before turning our two-man kiss into a three-man kiss. Three tongues danced together, as our hands ran across each others' clothed bodies.  
"Fuck, you two are really hot..." I muttered as each hand a hand on my butt.  
"Mmm... You too, darling. Want me to throw you on the counter and show you a really good time?" Chance offered.  
"I'd love that, but... We gotta keep moving." I told him.  
"You'll have a chance to do that during the party tonight." Ross reminded him.  
"Oh yes! You'll enjoy yourself during that." Chance smirked.  
"We were hoping to grab a bite to eat?" Tom smiled.  
"What would you like?" Gavin asked as the two boys went behind the counter again.  
"Whatcha think, James?" Brad asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind, placing his chin on my shoulder. Finally being able to take a good look at the cakes in the display case, I checked out how gorgeous they looked.  
"All made by us, of course." Gavin winked.  
"I like the look of that rainbow cake." I said, pointing it out. It was a multi layered cake that had already been cut through, each layer being a different colour of the rainbow.  
"Mmm, me too." Brad smiled.

Soon, we all got a slice of cake and with paper plates and plastic forks, left the candy shop.  
"What's this place?" I asked, seeing a very artsy looking shop.  
"Oh we have to go in here, for you." Brad said, realising.  
"Oh yes, our little artist." Ross smiled, giving my hair a ruffle.  
"Let's go in after we've eaten these." Tom nodded, referring to the cakes. So, we quickly scoffed the delicious, sugary goodness before going inside. It was amazing! Shelves were bursting with drawing and painting supplies, walls were decorated in colourful works of art and there were drawers and drawers of different papers, card and canvases.  
"I love this." I beamed, looking at the endless range of colouring pencils.  
"I thought you would." Tom chuckled.  
"J-James?" A voice said. We looked over and I saw Harvey Cantwell, or HRVY! He was wearing an orange jumper and a pair of jeans.  
"H-Hi?" I smiled.  
"Ohhh, give me a hug, you poor thing." Harvey said, coming over and giving me a passionate, caring hug. "You deserved so much better. I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"Oh... Ha-Harvey, it's okay. I'm okay. It's weird and strange but... I'm okay." I assured him.  
"Good." He said before pecking my lips. "I know you're an artist so... If you want anything, take it. Okay?" Harvey smiled.  
"Thank you. That's really sweet." I said, looking into his pretty eyes.  
"I'm looking forward to the party tonight." He smiled.  
"Me too. I just found out about it - it sounds incredible." I grinned.  
"You're cute." Harvey said out of nowhere, making me blush a bit.  
"You too." I half laughed.  
"Just fucking make out already." Ross rolled his eyes. Harvey chuckled before cupping my face and pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we made out - Harvey was rather gentle and incredible caring, which was sweet.  
"Awwww they're cute." Tom chuckled, as Harvey let a hand run up beneath my shirt, feeling my back.  
"Please come here anytime you want." Harvey whispered.  
"I definitely will." I assured him before pecking his lips once more.

We said goodbye and they continued showing me different places in the square, such as a Florist owned by Curran Walters and even a Jewellery shop that's run by Cameron Dallas.  
"Oh, shit, can we pop in here, actually?" Brad asked, pointing to a music shop named 'Illuminate'. "Apparently there are some new, funky guitar strings here and I wanna take a look."  
"Sure. Let's see if James can keep it in his pants for long enough." Ross smirked as we went inside. It was beautiful inside. Instruments were everywhere you looked. There were different sections for different instruments, such as guitars, pianos, drums, trumpets, violins and even harps! It was a musician's paradise.  
"James, I love you, but I'll be right back." Brad chuckled, giving me a kiss before darting into the guitar section.  
"You'll love the owner of this place." Ross smirked before bringing me deeper into the shop, followed by Tom. We eventually approached the counter, which was decorated with ukuleles mounted onto the sides. Behind it, was Shawn fucking Mendes, wearing a black tank top and a pair of dark jeans.  
"Oh my God..." I gasped when I saw the man and his biceps.  
"Gorgeous, isn't he?" Ross smirked.  
"James? You're here!" Shawn said, coming over.  
"Yeah... I'm a big fan of yours." I beamed.  
"Awwwh same to you." He smiled, giving me a big hug - his strong, bare arms around me.  
"I think you're... You're really hot..." I said, unable to stop myself.  
"Ahaha, prove it and kiss me." He smirked, cradling my head and connecting our lips. Shawn passionately kissed me, pushing me gently till I against the counter. I ran my hands up his tank and felt his abs, while he meanwhile was pushing his tongue into my mouth.  
"Dammit... Can... Can I join in?" Ross pouted.  
"Get in here, sexy. You too, cutie." I smiled, looking over at Tom as well. Like an eager puppy, Ross came over and joined the kiss. Tom also came over, blushing a little and soon, there were four tongues all playing with each other. It was the most intense kiss I had ever experienced, I couldn't even tell which tongue was which anymore.  
"I'm gone for like 5 minutes!" We heard Brad whine, holding a packet of guitar strings. 

After a bit more crazy tongue action, we wondered out of the music shop, saying goodbye to Shawn.  
"We need to take him clothes shopping." Brad said.  
"Oh yeah, we do. You own nothing." Tom remembered.  
"Ahaha, I don't mind stealing your clothes, Brad. Smells good." I winked.  
"Ahahaha, well maybe I want to have something to steal from you, too, at some point." Brad winked.  
"Fair enough." I admitted before we came across a large shop named 'France's Fashion'.  
"You may recorgnise this man." Ross smirked as we went inside. It was very spacious inside, but there were thousands of different aisles and racks, with different, beautiful clothes. The floor was white and tiled and the walls were like a faded orange.  
"This is exciting." I beamed as we looked around.  
"Is that who I think it is?!" A voice practically sang. Around the corner, came Tan France!  
"Of course!" I grinned.  
"Oh, look at you!" He smiled, giving me a big hug. "You look gorgeous."  
"You too." I chuckled. He was wearing a black blazer over a white top and black trousers.  
"I'm sorry about what happened but you'll find it easier to dress stylish here. I can help you if you want but honestly, I think you know what you're doing." Tan smiled.  
"Ahaha we'll soon find out." I chuckled before he leaned down and pecked my lips.  
"Go on. Sounds like you've got a lot to shop for." Tan told me.

The boys all helped me, collecting t-shirts, jeans, trousers, jackets, jumpers, shirts, hats, necklaces everything. Tan said once we had everything, to bring it down to him so that he could drop it off at our house, whilst we do the rest of the town tour. I was in a dressing room, trying on a funky pair of red jeans and a white button down shirt that had black pinstripes running down it. However, as I was halfway through buttoning up my shirt, I was suddenly joined by Tom!  
"Hey, everything okay?" He smiled.  
"Ahaha, yeah. I'm good." I chuckled. "What do you think?" I asked, showing off my outfit.  
"I think you look beautiful." Tom said, sweetly.  
"Awwh... I love you." I smiled, pecking his lips.  
"I love you too." He whispered before kissing me more passionately. I was surprised by his sudden affection, as he held me close and kissed me.  
"Are you... Are you okay?" I asked, quietly.  
"I am. I've been waiting for your arrival for so long, darling. I finally feel complete." Tom told me, running a hand through my hair and looking into my eyes.  
"Tom..." I shuddered at his words.  
"It was hard without you. Me, Brad and Ross were just waiting. And I never wanted you to die, but I wanted you to die... I wanted you." Tom explained.  
"Tom if I knew all this was waiting for me, I'd have come quicker. I love you three so much." I promised him before kissing him again. He gently pushed me till I was against the mirror of the dressing room, expressing his love for me through his lips and hands. He began unbuttoning the rest of my shirt. "Are you about to fuck me?" I said, half amused.  
"No... Just helping you with trying on your next shirt." Tom smirked.  
"Mmhmmm..." I said, knowingly.  
"But... The sooner we're done with this tour, the sooner I get to fuck you." He whispered, seductively.  
"I look forward to it." I smirked.  
"You two better not be fucking in there, without me!" Ross called from the other side of the dressing room's curtain.  
"We're not." Tom said, leaving.

I collected all my things and gave them to Tan, for him to soon deliver at our house. We left the shop and wondered down the street, nearing the end of the tour.  
"I think the last place we should go to, is the tech store." Brad suggested.  
"Yeah, James needs a phone." Ross agreed. "How else is he gonna text me to give him a blowjob?"  
"He has a point." I nodded.  
"Come on, then." Tom said, bringing us into the very modern looking building. It was very clean inside, with a white marble floor. There were tables with different models of phones, tablets and computers.  
"Oh... My... God..." A voice said. I looked over to see by the drone section, was Carlos Pena!  
"Woah..." I said as the muscular man came over. He was wearing a blue open buttoned shirt, meaning his abs were on display, as well as a pair of white shorts.  
"C'mere cutie." He smirked, literally lifting me upwards. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as he crashed his lips against mine. He placed me on a table between two iPads, as he hungrily made out with me. I was not expecting him to be so horny and sexual, but I loved it.  
"Holy shit, Carlos!" Ross chuckled.  
"I've been waiting for you, baby." Carlos whispered, taking off his shirt.  
"You look amazing." I muttered, groping his pec.  
"You too, baby..." Carlos smirked, gripping my trousers and pulling them off me. "Commando? You naughty boy." He noticed.  
"Well... Tristan made me cum in my boxers and... He took them for himself." I admitted, blushing a little.  
"Mmmmm love a little slut." Carlos smirked before suddenly leaning down and taking my semi-hard cock into his mouth.  
"Hooooly shit..." I gasped, taken by surprise.  
"I dunno about you, but I'm gonna make the most of this." Brad decided, taking out his own hardening cock. He pulled down Carlos' shorts, exposing his ass.  
"Ohhhh yeah, fuck me." Carlos growled as Brad spat on his dick.  
"This is gonna be hot..." Ross smirked as he and Tom took out their cocks. As Carlos' warm wet mouth swallowed my dick, Brad began pushing his own cock into Carlos' hole.  
"Ohhhhh yeaaaaah..." Brad groaned as Carlos moaned around my dick.  
"Take... Take your shirt off, Brad..." I told him as I watched him thrust into Carlos.  
"You too." He said, stripping it off and letting me see his body. I did the same, throwing the tank away.  
"Fuck that feels good, Carlos..." I moaned as Ross and Tom sat either side of me, now naked as well.  
"C'mere, babe." Ross said, leaning in to kiss me. With my two hands, I took Ross and Tom's cocks and began stroking them.  
"Mmmmm fuck yeah, Carlos..." Brad was moaning, balls slapping against the man who was currently tasting my precum.  
"Come here, James..." Tom said, pulling me off of Ross' lips then onto his own. Ross continued to kiss my shoulder and neck, while Tom was groping my chest.  
"Sh-Shit I'm gonna cum..." I whimpered, at the sexiness overload.  
"Me too..." Brad muttered.  
"I'll take over when you do." Ross smirked. Soon, as Ross and Tom kissed different parts of my body, Carlos sucked me off with expert skill and I watched Brad rail into the Rusher's ass, I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"Argh fuck!" I moaned out, feeling myself unload into Carlos' mouth.  
"Your cum face is so fucking hot..." Ross whispered as I finished, panting.  
"Shiiiiiit..." Brad grunted, going deep into Carlos' hole.  
"Fuck, I love that... Cum inside me!" Carlos said, finally popping off my cock, after swallowing every drop.  
"My turn." Ross smirked, practically hopping off the table.  
"Be my guest." Brad panted, pulling out.  
"While you're at it, suck me off now." Tom told Carlos.  
"Anything for you, Spidey." Carlos winked, stepping aside so he was now in front of Tom. The moment Carlos wrapped his lips around the head, Ross thrusted his entire shaft into him.  
"Awh fuck!" Carlos moaned around the cock.  
"Fucking take it, Carlos." Ross growled, thrusting into him hard.  
"You were really hot to watch." I told Brad who was now sat next to me.  
"You too, babe." Brad winked, leaning in to kiss me.  
"It reminded me of yesterday." I admitted.  
"Mmmmmm, yeah? You miss it?" Brad smirked, putting a hand on my thigh, as the men beside us moaned loudly during their threesome.  
"I do. You were amazing." I smiled.  
"If you want, we can go another round?" Brad suggested.  
"How about we save it for the party?" I smirked.  
"I'm not sure I can wait that long..." Brad admitted before biting his bottom lip.  
"Me neither... But let's try. Then you can fuck my brains out in front of everyone." I smirked.  
"God, I love you." Brad said before kissing me, passionately.  
"I'm gonna cum..." Carlos suddenly moaned.  
"Me too..." Tom groaned, gripping Carlos' hair and forcing him back on the cock.  
"James, get under Carlos. Swallow my bitch's cum." Ross instructed me. So, I'm quickly got on my knees, below Carlos. I opened my mouth and began stroking his 8 inch meat.  
"Oh fuck!" Carlos moaned out before his cock shot a thick load into my face. When some finally actually landed in my mouth, it tasted of a delicious chocolate. It reminded me of Galaxy chocolate bars.  
"Argh fuck!" Ross soon moaned out, flooding Carlos' ass again with his own cum.  
"Shit, Carlos!" I heard Tom them groan, his legs stretching out and touching my bare back, as my face dripped in cum.

When everybody came down from their high, I came out from beneath Carlos and stood back up. The three of them were panting as Ross pulled out.  
"Gimme that." Brad said, pulling me by the hand towards him. He hungrily began licking the cum off my face.  
"You're so cute." I chuckled as I watched him do so.  
"Mmm... You too." Brad said, finishing up. "You're beautiful, actually." He smiled before giving me a kiss.  
"So um... Aha, did you guys want anything?" Carlos half laughed.  
"Ahaha, well we did come to get James a phone." Tom scoffed.  
"I don't regret anything." I chuckled.  
"Come with me. And don't bring your clothes." Carlos said, taking my hand and dragging me away.

Our two naked bodies walked through the tech shop, approaching the phone section.  
"Sorry about pounding on ya. I've just wanted to do that for so long." Carlos admitted.  
"Are you kidding? That was amazing. And I've loved you and your body for years." I assured him, giving his pec a grope.  
"Well... I'm more than happy to fuck you whenever you like." Carlos winked. "Okay, so, here we don't have iPhones we have jPhones." He told me, showing me the shelves.  
"Really? Am I that egotistical?" I cringed.  
"It was my idea." Carlos told me.  
"Oh okay... So... Is there a difference?" I asked, curious as he showed me a shiny red one.  
"Well... Sort of. So no matter where you go, there'll always be WiFi and signal. And it's always good. It's also fast, reliable and the battery life is unlimited." Carlos explained.  
"Unlimited?" I gasped.  
"You think you'd have to sit by a charger even when you're dead?" Carlos scoffed.  
"Shit, this place is too cool." I beamed.  
"Right? Now although there's a bunch of social networks, like 'Thirstogram'- Err... This world's 'Instagram', you can't connect to... The living world." Carlos explained.  
"Yeah... I understand." I nodded, a little disappointed. But I guess that would only freak my family out more, if me from the dead was contacting them through a username.  
"Good. I am sorry about what happened." Carlos told me.  
"It's okay, Carlos. I'm getting used to it." I said, before he gave me a hug.  
"You're very brave." He whispered before leaning down slightly and giving me a kiss. 

"Alright babe?" Brad smiled as I came back over with Carlos. They were all getting back into their clothes.  
"Yeah, got my new phone." I smiled, holding it up.  
"Niiiiice. Well get your slutty butt dressed and we'll head out." Ross told me. So, I put my clothes back on, said goodbye to the still naked Carlos and we left the shop.  
"So is there anywhere else we need to go to?" I asked as we walked out of the square, back into the previous one.  
"I'm trying to think, but honestly, I think you've seen everything that's important. There's a few other places we can show you at some point but... I think we're done." Tom admitted.  
"Maybe we should get ready for the party tonight?" Ross suggested.  
"Yeah, we probably should." Brad agreed. 

We arrived back at the house and my feet were a little achy from all the walking we had done. When we walked in, we saw that all my clothes were in bags on the living room floor, delivered by Tan.  
"Perfect. I wouldn't wear anything you love too much at the party, as it might get ripped off." Ross warned me.  
"Oh, haha, good to know." I chuckled.  
"We should have a shower. Today was intense." Brad suggested. Soon, we all went up and into the bathroom, all of us getting naked and going under the shower.  
"So, ya like it here, babe?" Ross asked as I stood between him and Tom.  
"Fuck yes. Best town ever. I absolutely love it." I beamed.  
"Good. You deserve the best." Brad told me.  
"I can't wait for the party tonight." Tom said as I watched the water run down his abs.  
"I can tell." I said, spotting his semi.  
"I can't help it, you turn me on." Tom chuckled.  
"Well, I believe I was promised a fuck, when the tour was done." I smirked.  
"I did, didn't I?" Tom smirked before pulling me into a kiss. He gently pushed me, until I felt the cold tiles against my back. We made out beneath the water, as our hands ran over each other's bodies.  
"Well that didn't take long." Brad scoffed.  
"Brad, I'm gonna fuck you." Ross said, walking over and crashing his lips against him. 

Tom's mouth began sucking and kissing at my neck, as my hands ran over his back muscles.  
"Fuck, Tom..." I whispered, gripping his hair.  
"Mmm... I've wanted to do this for ages." Tom said before suddenly grabbing me by the legs and lifting me upwards, pressing me against the wall. "We don't need to waste time, right?" He smirked.  
"Fuck no." I smiled. Meanwhile, Ross was fingering Brad, who's moans were echoing off the bathroom walls.  
"Ready, darling?" Tom asked, with my arms and legs wrapped around him.  
"Yeah. Fuck me, Tom." I told him. So, he was soon aiming his shaft and lowered me down onto it.  
"Awwwwh fuckkkk..." Tom groaned as I dug my nails into his shoulders as I felt him fill me up.  
"Fuck yessss..." I moaned.  
"Awh fuck!" Brad suddenly cried out. I looked over to see he was bent over, hands on the tiles near me, and Ross had thrusted his entire shaft into him.  
"Mmmm take it Brad..." Ross grunted.  
"Fuck yeah!" Brad whimpered. Tom was thrusting his hips into me, holding me up like as if he was the actual Spider-Man.  
"Fuck, you're so tight, baby..." Tom muttered, going faster.  
"Mmmmmm fuck me, Tom. Harder..." I moaned and he did. His hips thrusted up into me hard and fast, letting me feel his meat plunge deep inside me. As I looked into Tom's drenched face, the wet hair stuck to his face and the droplets doing down, I couldn't help but lean in for a kiss. Our lips clumsily made out as he tried to focus on his thrusting.  
"Ohhh shit... Take it Brad!" Ross moaned loudly as we heard his balls slapping against his skin.  
"You feel so good baby... Why the fuck did I wait so long to fuck you?" Tom grunted.  
"Don't ever wait again." I told him.  
"Yes sir." Tom smirked.  
"Fuck, Tom... I'm not gonna last long..." I warned him.  
"Me neither, darling. Cum for me." Tom breathed, going faster.  
"Argh fuck... Fuck..." I moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth. My body began to spasm in his arms as my cock began shooting loads all over Tom's jaw, down to my stomach.  
"Ohhh fuck yeah!" Tom groaned and before long, he thrusted deep inside me. I felt my whole get filled with a new batch of cum, yet again. "Hoooooly shit..." Tom breathed into my neck, as we both panted, trying to catch our breaths.  
"Argh fuck!" Ross moaned too, as he filled up Brad.  
"Ooohhhhh fuck yeah..." Brad then also began shooting his load onto the floor, which flowed with the water down one of the drains.  
"Shit that was intense..." I half laughed as Tom let my feet back down onto the floor again.  
"It was okay, though?" Tom asked, caringly.  
"Of course, babe." I smiled, giving him a kiss. 

We finished washing up and dried off before Brad took my hand and brought me down to the living room, where all my clothes were. Ross and Tom were getting dressed in the bedroom. So, Brad and I stood naked before the bags and bags of clothes.  
"Whatcha wanna wear?" Brad asked as we took out the clothes.  
"I'm not sure. I want to look... Decent for everyone. This is like... A big night, by the sounds of it." I admitted.  
"True. But like Ross said, you don't want anything you're too attached to. Can't promise someone won't tear it off you." Brad chuckled.  
"Right, yeah. Any recommendations?" I asked.  
"Hmmm... Okay, well how about a patterned shirt?" Brad suggested, taking out a white shirt that had tiny pink flamingos on it.  
"Oh, but I like that one a lot... Maybe this one?" I asked, taking out a dark blue shirt that had lighter blue pinstripes.  
"Oooh sexy. Put it on." Brad told me, and so I did. "Future reference... You don't have to button alllll the buttons." Brad smiled, unbuttoning my shirt halfway down.  
"Oh... Yeah, okay." I said, blushing a little.  
"Now trousers... Whatcha think?" Brad asked.  
"Maybe something fairly simple? Like... These black ones?" I asked.  
"You're going to a karaoke bar. Don't want to be too subtle." Brad told me. "And you're the star of the show tonight. No, you want these." Brad told me, taking out a pair of pink trousers.  
"Ahahaha, ya think?" I chuckled.  
"Put 'em on." Brad told me. He watched as I pulled them up, then helped me do a French tuck. "You look great. Just one more thing." Brad told me, looking in a bag. He took out a fedora that was white with a black ribbon around the centre. Then, he simply plopped it on my head. "Theeeeere's my James!" Brad grinned before giving me a big hug.  
"Ahahaha, awwwwwh..." I said, hugging him back.  
"I've watched you in the previous world and you never had the clothes you wanted. I'm so glad you do now... I'm so glad you feel comfortable enough that you can wear whatever you want." Brad smiled.  
"I... I love you so much Brad. Thank you for everything." I whispered, holding him close.  
"You finally look yourself. You look like you. And baby, I gotta say, the real you is so much hotter." Brad told me, cupping my cheek in the palm of his hand.  
"Oh, Brad... I've waited years to hear someone say that." I shuddered before kissing him, passionately. Then, a sudden whistle came from the stairs as Ross and Tom came down.  
"Wow, look at the hottie in the hat!" Ross smirked.  
"I'm gonna go get dressed." Brad chuckled to me.  
"Okay." I smiled as he went to go upstairs. Ross was wearing a brown jacket over a red patterned, silk shirt and a pair of black jeans. Tom, meanwhile, was wearing a dark and light blue floral patterned shirt under a black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. They looked hot.  
"You look really good." Tom said, actually checking me out.  
"Ahaha you look good too. I can't believe the entire town's going to a party just for me." I admitted.  
"Has your head still not wrapped around the fact that... We exist because of you." Ross chuckled.  
"Not really... To be honest this world is hard to believe. I'm waiting to wake up any minute now and this to have all been just a crazy dream." I admitted.  
"Oh, it's real, babe. Trust me, I remember cumming in that sweet ass of yours last night and no dream could ever replicate that." Ross smirked, making me blush and laugh.  
"You'll get used to it." Tom assured me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Listen if it gets too intense tonight, find one of us and we'll get you outta there. Sometimes it can get pretty wild and I don't want you getting overwhelmed." Tom told me, caringly.  
"Thank you. God, it's weird... I don't think I've ever been with people who... Looked out for me as much." I admitted.  
"I could kick your old friends' asses. I love you so much baby." Ross said, giving me a big hug. "We're gonna be here for you no matter what. You will never be alone again." He promised me, bringing tears to my eyes.  
"I love you too, Ross. Thank you so much..." I whispered, as Tom joined the hug.  
"What did I miss?" Brad chuckled, coming down. He was wearing a black shirt that had white spots all over it, then a pair of black trousers as well.  
"James is the best boyfriend in the wooooorld." Ross said, giving me a squeeze.  
"No shit, Sherlock." Brad chuckled, coming over and joining the hug. I felt the closeness of my three boyfriends and felt the happiest I had ever been. This town was crazy. This new life was crazy. And tonight sounded like it was going to be... Wild.


	3. Songs, Sweat and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James’ welcome party is everything he could want and more.

I held Tom and Brad's hands as we walked to the karaoke bar. The sun was setting, giving the sky a deep purple. Ross was walking in front, practically skipping in excitement. We arrived at the bar, which was already pretty busy. We wondered through the doors and I was amazed to see loads of different celebs, some I had seen on the tour and some new ones, sat around tables or at the bar. Currently, nobody was on the stage. Something else had changed since I had last been here. A massive yellow banner was hung up on the back wall saying 'WELCOME HOME, JAMES' in big, bold, blue letters.  
"Wow..." I said, shocked.  
"I was gonna say the same thing. Nobody's naked yet... Gotta be a first." Ross scoffed.  
"JAAAAAMES!" Everyone cheered when they noticed me.  
"Now the party can start." Tristan said, behind the DJ stand, into the mic.  
"Get on the stage, James!" Carlos cheered from by the bar.  
"Yeah, let us all see you!" Chris FUCKING Pratt added. Fuck, he looked good.  
"Go on." Tom smiled, gesturing to the stage.  
"O-Okay..." I nervously got up onto stage and went to the mic, which was standing by the pole. I looked around to see eyes from all the people I've ever admired. I could see Chris Evans and Hemsworth, the Jonas brothers and even the Chainsmokers. I spotted Tom Daley and his husband, Dustin, then also almost the entire Male cast of Once Upon a Time. It was crazy. So, finding my voice was pretty hard. 

"H-Hi." I said, giving a small, awkward wave. "Ummm... So... Apparently you all see me as a God... I created you all and this town and... This world. But truth is, I had no idea I was creating this. I feel as lucky to be here as any of you, if not more." I explained. "Yesterday I was told I was dead. I um... I died by a pub sign falling on me." I said and a couple people laughed. "Then I woke up and suddenly the sky was pink and I had no idea where I was."  
"Why is the sky pink?" Antoni asked near the front.  
"I don't fucking know." I laughed, which resulted in the room laughing with me. "I have no idea. But... At first I thought that me dying was... One of the worst things that could have happened. But... Tom introduced me to Brad and Ross... And the town. And I fell in love with it all. For the first time I feel like I'm home. And I can't thank my Holy Trinity enough." I smiled, looking over at the three. There was an applause for my speech. As people cheered, Brad came over and joined me on stage.  
"I love you, babe." Brad smiled giving me a hug. "I think we were expecting you to sing a song, but speeches are good. We like speeches." Brad chuckled.  
"Oh..." I blushed.  
"It's fine, it's fine." Brad laughed. "How about we do a song, together?" He suggested.  
"Brad... I am not a singer." I warned him and everybody chuckled.  
"James... You've wanted to be able to sing your entire life. Do you not think that your own Afterlife would provide that?" Brad reasoned.  
"Urrr... I guess?" I said, surprised.  
"Okay, may I suggest a song?" Brad asked.  
"Of course." I nodded.  
"Tris, throw me a mic." Brad said and he chucked one over. "How about a lil song called 'Can We Dance?'" Brad smirked.  
"Oh my God, fuck yes!" I exclaimed. Brad brought the mic up to his lips, whilst putting an arm around me.  
"I talk a lotta shit when I'm drinking baby..." He sang as Tristan began playing the music. I couldn't believe this was happening!  
"I know I got a little too fast  
Don't mind all my friends,  
They're all crazy  
But they're the only friends that I have..." Brad continued, filling my ears with his heavenly voice.  
"I know I don't knooowww you  
But I'd liiiike to..." I couldn't help but sing and... Shit... I didn't sound bad at all!  
"Skip the small talk and romance, boy  
That's all I have to say so c'mon Bradley can we dance?" I sang, grinning ear to ear, as people applauded and cheered for me. We both took turns singing different parts, dancing around the stage like a couple of goofballs.  
"I've been a bad, bad boyyy..." Brad then continued as we hit the bridge. He gently pressed me against the pole.  
"Whispering rude things in the ear..." He sang, in my ear, seductively.  
"Holy shit..." I shuddered, but the mic picked it up, making a few people laugh.  
"Please say he'll break  
Please say he'll change  
His mind and bring me back to his pllaaaaaaace!" Brad sang before bouncing back away from me. We sang the last chorus as Brad continued to give me dirty looks.  
"That's all I have to say, so baby, can we dance?" We both sang the last line, before we both hugged and kissed.  
"You were amazing!" Brad grinned, giving me a tight hug.  
"You were... Really hot..." I half laughed.  
"Ahahaha, you loved it though, didn't you?" Brad smirked.  
"Fuck yes." I nodded.  
"Oh, what's this tune?" Tristan called out, playing the next song.  
"Ahhhh, shit." Tom laughed as 'Umbrella' began playing.  
"Rihanna where you at?" Connor from behind the bar cheered.

Tom hopped on the stage, as Brad gave him the mic and walked off himself. I went to walk off, too, but Tom stopped me by catching my hand.  
"Nah, you ain't ditching me that easy." He told me.  
"You have my heart..." He began. I hadn't really heard Tom singing in the previous world, but daaaamn he could sing well here.  
"And we'll never be worlds apart." He sang, looking directly at me, before gently placing a hand on my chest and pushing me slightly.  
"Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star..." And then he began dancing a bit like he did in the lip sync battle, practically owning the stage. He continued to sing, beginning to strut down the protruding part of the stage towards the back. It was like he had become a completely different person!  
"Because! When the sun shines we shine together!"  
"Told you I'll be here forever!" I finally joined in. Tom took my hand and dragged me up to the front as we both sang our hearts out.  
"Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella..." Tom sang. Then suddenly, using his Spiderman-like gymnastic abilities, he jumped up and wrapped his legs around the pole. Then, whilst holding himself up by the legs he let the rest of his body fall backwards, his shirt falling so his abs were exposed, AND BEGAN SINGING UPSIDE DOWN!  
"You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh!"  
"You're bloody incredible!" I chuckled as he used his free hand to pull my waist closer to him. Throughout the second verse, Tom continued dancing around the pole, spinning around it in various seductive or provocative ways.  
"You can run into my arms..." Tom continued to sing, finally getting down on both feet. He gripped me by my shirt and pulled me closer.  
"It's okay, don't be alarmed  
Come innnn to me..." Tom said, taking my hat and putting it on his own head. He wrapped his arms around my neck, making sure he was intimately close.  
"There's no distance between our love..." I sang my bit, though I kept forgetting to sing as Tom was so distracting. Then suddenly, he jumped up and wrapped his legs around my waist. I felt lucky enough to have caught him, but my holding him by the ass.  
"So I'm gonna let the rain pooouuur!" Tom sang, bending backwards. It reminded my of a reversed version of our shower moment.  
"I'll be all you need and moooooore!" Tom continued, reeling back and then crashing his lips into mine.  
"Because!" Tom then dropped to the floor and strutted back to the front of the stage, as if nothing had happened. We sang the last chorus together, whilst I was trying to not get too aroused by that sudden closeness of Tom. The song finally finished and I felt like I needed a break. 

So, I let some other celebrities have their turns, watching people like Kj Apa to Paul Rudd singing different epic tunes. Brad, Tom, Ross and I were sharing a table, but Ross was getting impatient.  
"Come on, we neeeeed to sing a song together." Ross pouted.  
"Alright, alright." I chuckled, before he grabbed my hand and dragged me on.  
"What song would you like?" Tristan asked into the mic.  
"Whatcha think, babe?" Ross asked.  
"Something... Sexy." I smirked.  
"I fucking love you." Ross chuckled.  
"How about a little Driver Era?" I suggested.  
"Putting 'Feel You Now' on." Tristan announced. We heard the music start, the vibrations could be felt through the stage, up our legs.  
"Way... Too Loud..." Ross began, looking me in the eyes with his own lustful ones.  
"Can you numb me out?  
Can you put me down?" He sang, getting closer and closer.  
"Days... Go round.  
But tonight I come out.  
Gonna hunt you down." I sang back, running a finger down Ross' body. He flashed a dirty smirk.  
"I wanna know, wanna know, wanna know, wanna  
Where you go, where you go, where you going  
Is your blood too thick to fill my heart?" Ross sang, running a hand through what was unbuttoned in my shirt and feeling my chest, eventually placing his hand on my heart for the final lyric.  
"A little more, little more, little more, little  
I want it all, want it all, want it all, want it  
Close your eyes and surrender to meee..." I sang back, placing my hand on his cheek.  
"I like that I can feeeeel you now!" We both sang, stepping away from each other, so we could belt out the lyrics.  
"Maybe we can loooove, somehow  
Baby you and me, right now  
Baby come on, come on!" We both sang, cuddling each other around the pole, clearly feeling a sexual tension.  
"Stay... Somehow..." I sang the next verse as Ross removed his jacket, throwing it at Tom and Brad.  
"Never give you up  
Do you have enough?" I continued, as Ross began getting close again.  
"Tell... Me how...  
I could help you out  
I could hold you down..." Ross said placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me down to my knees. My heart was beating out of my chest.  
"When I see you crying  
I see you lying  
Even though it's not next to me." Ross sang above me, looking down at me. He was getting a little sweaty, as was I.  
"I wanna know, wanna know, wanna know, wanna  
Where you go, where you go, where you going  
Is your blood too thick to fill my heart?" I sang, noticing that his pants were trying to restraint at least a semi. I noticed I was getting pretty hard as well. But... In this world, who cares?  
"A little more, little more, little more, wanna  
I want it all, want it all, want it all, want it..." Ross sang, bending over and so far his forehead was pressing against mine. He gripped my hand which was holding the mic and held it closer to his mouth.  
"Close your eyes and surrender to me." Ross practically growled - I could feel his breath against me.  
"Holy shit..." I breathed, before he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up back off my knees, onto my feet. As we sang the last chorus together, Ross was pushing me backwards until I was against the pole, again. When we sang the final lyrics, nobody applauded or clapped. They waited... Ross and I were panting, caught up in the sexual tension.  
"Sorry fellas. Gonna have to fuck him." Ross said into the mic before crashing his lips against mine. 

Ross' lips hungrily attacked mine on the stage in front of everybody, holding me against the metal pole. My hat inevitably fell off and ended up rolling off the stage. His hands gripped my shirt and ripped it open, sending my buttons flying across the stage. Typical. The one who warned me about people ripping my clothes off, is the person ripping my clothes off. Ross' mouth soon landed on my neck, beginning to kiss and suck on it. I noticed that everyone around me at different tables were beginning to make out with each other... I guess this is when the wild part of the night begins. Deciding I wanted to return the favour I gripped Ross' shirt and tore it open as well - which was actually easier than I was expecting... Were clothes here designed to be ripped off?  
"Fuck, James, I've been waiting for this all day." Ross growled, letting his shirt fall off his shoulders.  
"Then stop waiting..." I whispered. Ross gripped my trousers and unbuttoned them, before pushing them down with my briefs. I kicked them to the side of the stage.  
"Holy shit!"  
"Whooo!"  
"Fuck his ASS!" People called from our 'audience'.  
"On your knees, baby." Ross said, pushing me by the shoulders so I was down on my knees. I watched as he took off his own pants, letting my mouth water in anticipation. Finally, he let me help him pull them down, revealing he hadn't bothered with briefs. His hard cock was finally freed and stood above me.  
"Damn, Ross..." I whispered, wrapping my fingers around the base and pulling the skin back.  
"Mmmmm... Give it a good lick for me, babe." Ross groaned. I did as he asked and ran my tongue along the underside of his shaft, going all the way up and then swirling it around the tip. "Fu-u-u-uck!" Rose shuddered, gripping the pole behind me.  
"Like that, Rossy?" I smirked.  
"Oh, that mouth deserves to be fucked." Ross growled before gripping my hair and then pushing his cock through my lips. He began thrusting his shaft back and forth into my mouth, making me choke slightly at his size. I gripped his thighs as he fucked my mouth. I had my eyes closed, so I could focus on sucking, but I finally opened them again to find Ross was now accompanied by two other men. A naked Gavin Leatherwood and Chance Perdomo stood either side of him. My eyes widened in shock as both cocks were aiming at me.  
"C'mon, lemme have a go." Chance whined.  
"Fine, fine." Ross half laughed, letting his cock slide out of my throat.  
"C'mon, baby." Chance smirked, showing off his 8 inch dick. I opened my lips and let him fill my mouth up.  
"Damn, he takes it like a champ." Gavin half laughed. Chance was a bit more gentle, but was still fucking my face, thrusting his veiny cock in and out of my mouth.  
"Awrgh, fuck... That feels gooood..." Chance groaned.  
"C'mere, Ross..." Gavin said, pulling him in for a kiss. So, as they made out, I was sucking hard on Chance's cock. I was curious as to what he and Gavin would taste like.  
"Give Gavin a go." Chance told me, taking his cock out of my mouth and slapping it against my face. I moved over to Gavin's 7 and a half inch cock, which was very excited to see me.  
"That's it, baby. Give it all you've got." Gavin smirked, letting me have control this time. I took it into my mouth and swallowed as much as I could, bobbing my head back and forth, feeling it throb inside my jaw. "Fuckkkk that feels so gooood..." Gavin purred, gripping my hair and letting me trace the veins of his shaft with my tongue, then flicking it across the tip. I could hear moaning all around me and I knew full well that everyone else were getting down and dirty as well. 

"Let's get on with this, shall we?" Ross said, clearly ready to fuck me. "C'mere, baby..." Ross came down to his knees and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my body. Holding me, he pulled me, as he laid down back onto the stage, bringing me on top of him. "Ride me, baby." Ross told me, between kisses, as we made out.  
"Mmmm, of course, Ross." I smirked. I leaned back and moved so my ass was hovering over his hard cock. I looked around to see naked bodies all around the stage. Brad was getting his mouth fucked by Kj, Tom was being fucked by Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan at the same time, Tristan was being ridden by Ryan Potter and even Shawn was being spit roasted by Nick and Joe Jonas. It was a sight to behold. Deciding I wanted to get fucked, myself, I began lowering myself onto Ross' shaft.  
"Fuck, that's hot..." Gavin muttered, stroking his cock, as he watched us.  
"Ohhhhh yeaaaaaaah, James... Thaaaaaats it..." Ross moaned, deeply, as I let every inch fill me up.  
"Shit, you're so big." I muttered.  
"Mmmmmm and you fucking love it." Ross said, thrusting upwards, getting even deeper.  
"Oh, fuck yes, I do..." I grunted, gripping his pecs.  
"Suck them off while you ride me." Ross instructed me, referring to his castmates. Gavin and Chance got on either side of me again.  
"Yes sir." I said, gripping a leg each, before taking Gavin's into my mouth as I began bouncing my hips up and down. It was hard to multitask, but Ross helped by meeting my ass halfway, thrusting upwards.  
"Ohhhh fuck, he's amazing Ross." Gavin purred, as I slurped at his shaft.  
"Mmmm I know..." Ross moaned before I switched to Chance, letting his thrust it into my mouth.  
"Mmmm, yeah, take it bitch... Good boy..." Chance groaned, making me gag on his cock. It was incredible. Feeling Ross fuck my ass, whilst Chance fucked my throat, whilst waiting for Gavin to do the same - it was almost overwhelming! Precum began to slowly leak out of Chance, and it tasted a bit chocolate-orangey.  
"Don't forget about me." Gavin pouted.  
"I need to fuck him, Ross." Chance said, pulling out of my mouth.  
"Then fucking join me!" Ross grunted.

My eyes widened as Gavin stepped aside and Chance got behind me.  
"C'mere, baby." Ross pulled my head down, so I was bent over more. "This might be a bit intense." He warned me.  
"I'm ready." I nodded, burying my face into his neck.  
"Go on, Chance. Fuck my boyfriend." Ross told him. So, Chance got behind me and I soon felt the tip of his cock against my already filled hole. "If it helps, you can bite me." Ross whispered to me, as the second cock began pushing its way inside me.  
"Hoooooly fuck." Chance groaned, filling me up more and more. I did end up biting on Ross' shoulder as I felt the intense intrusion.  
"It's okay, it's okay." Ross whispered, reaching around and spreading my cheeks.  
"You're both so big..." I whimpered into his neck.  
"Mmmmm, I know, and it'll feel good. Look how much fun Tom's having." Ross pointed out. I looked over to see he was moaning loudly as his ass looked to be getting destroyed. Chance began thrusting back and forth, as I felt the two cocks rub against each other inside me.  
"This feels amaaazing..." Chance groaned, beginning to go faster.  
"I feel like I'm missing out." Gavin whined.  
"You can take over when Chance has finished." Ross told him.  
"Fuck... Fine..." Gavin said.  
"Gimme..." I muttered, propping my body up with my arms. Gavin knew what I meant and got on his knees, on one side of Ross' head.  
"You think you can take three dicks at once?" He half laughed.  
"I guess we'll-we'll find out..." I stammered, taking it by the base and wrapping my lips around the tip.  
"I am... So proud of you." Ross groaned, giving a deep thrust.  
"Can I take-take him home one day?" Chance grunted, gripping one of my shoulders and one of my hips.  
"Not without me." Ross scoffed.

Thank God this building had good air conditioning, because the amount of body heat and sweating happening in here was crazy. All I could hear was moaning and balls slapping, it was like nothing I had experienced before. I had never been in an orgy before I had died. Now I was having one or two every day!  
"His mouth is so fucking good..." Gavin groaned as his gingerbread tasting precum leaked into my mouth.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Chance grunted as he continued ramming his way inside me, along with Ross.  
"Do it! Cum inside him so I can have my fucking go!" Gavin pleaded.  
"You like having people fight over your ass?" Ross asked with a smirk, and I just nodded around the cock in my mouth.  
"Argh fuck!" Chance soon moaned loudly, unloading inside me.  
"Oh fuck!" I muttered, coming off of Gavin's shaft. When Chance has finished, he pulled out and flopped onto the floor beside us.  
"About damn time." Gavin smirked, going around to my other hole. He knelt down behind me.  
"Shit... You guys are intense..." I muttered.  
"Not too much, is it?" Ross asked, cautiously.  
"No... Actually, I love it." I smirked before giving him a kiss.  
"I'll take that as my signal to start." Gavin said before I felt his cock fill what had recently been emptied.  
"Awh fuck..." I hissed into Ross' lips, before nuzzling my forehead into his sweaty neck.  
"It's soo tiiiiiight..." Gavin purred, going deeper and deeper.  
"I know, right? It's amazing." Chance half laughed.  
"It feels so good..." I moaned into Ross' ear, as the two began thrusting into me.  
"Yeah, you love it, don't you baby?" Ross growled into my ear.  
"C'mere..." Gavin said, reaching down and gripping my hair, then pulling me back until I was leaning up against his own sweaty, muscular body. He wrapped one of his strong arms around me and then planted his lips against mine.  
"Fuck, you two are hot." Ross muttered, watched as Gavin's tongue forced its way into my mouth as he rubbed his dick against my boyfriend's, whilst inside me.  
"Oh fuck, Gavin..." I whimpered as he began nibbling at my ear.  
"Mmmm... You feel so fucking good, baby... God, I've wanted this ass for so long..." Gavin growled, sending shivers down my spine.  
"Fuckkk... I've wanted you for a long time too... Your dick and your body..." I moaned.  
"Dammit, James, you're gonna make me cum..." Gavin panted.  
"Do it... Cum inside me." I said, desperately. Suddenly, he pushed me so I was bent right over again, grabbed me by the hips and began slamming into me hard and fast.  
"Yeaaaah fucking take it bitch!" Gavin grunted as I moaned loudly.  
"Yeah, cum inside him. Fucking do it!" Ross commanded him.  
"Ohhhhhh fuck!" Gavin cried, ploughing deep inside me. I felt him blow his load into me, letting it join Chance's cum as well.  
"Hooooly fuck..." Gavin said, before finally pulling out and collapsing into Chance's arms.  
"Now... Lets fuck my way." Ross smirked. 

Ross picked me up off the floor and on instinct, I wrapped my limbs around him. He held me in the air and soon pressed me against the metal pole. SLAM! Ross shoved every inch back inside me, making me moan out in pleasure.  
"Yeaaaaah, fucking moan for me." Ross growled, thrusting into me hard and fast, as I gripped the steel pole above me. I could feel the two different loads of cum, drip out of my ass onto Ross's cock.  
"Ohhhh fuck, yeah, Ross, it feels so fucking gooooood!" I cried, arching my back as we both felt each other's hot breaths, looking at each other's dripping with sweat faces. "I-I'm gonna cum, Ross!" I whimpered, digging my nails into his shoulders.  
"Yeah fucking do it, baby. Cum in front of your whole town. I know how much you love an audience, my little sexy pornstar..." Ross grunted, pressing his forehead against mine. That was it, for me. My cock was soon unloading all over myself and Ross, making me moan loudly.  
"Oh fuck yeah! Ohhhhhh yeah, baby!" Ross moaned, unloading into me as well. 

After a moment of us two panting, Ross let me back down and we both ended up collapsing onto the stage, practically spread eagle. My foot was almost hanging off the edge of the stage.  
"You are amazing." I told Ross.  
"Thanks babe. You too. Your ass is fucking perfect." Ross half laughed.  
"You're just so... Wild and passionate and- WOAH!" I felt someone grab my foot and began dragging me towards the edge of the stage.  
"Looks like you're not done yet." Ross smirked. I looked down to see it was James Maslow who was dragging me away! A completely naked, beefcake was getting closer and closer. His huge pecs, that had a nice dusting of hair, abs that were sculpted into his body like a Greek statue, and a 10 inch throbbing cock was enough to make any gay man drool.  
"That was quite the show you put on, there." He smirked as I was now sat on the edge of the stage.  
"Ahaha, well... They did most of the work." I blushed a bit, finding my hand being magnetised to his pec.  
"Humble, even now?" James chuckled. "Believe me when I say, you make me wanna fuck your brains out." James muttered before kissing me. Our hands instantly began exploring each other's bodies as James pushed his tongue through my lips. We hungrily kissed each other, as I felt his beautifully muscular body up.  
"You guys got room for a third?" A voice asked. We broke off and looked over to see James McVey standing there, also naked. His muscular, lean body, sexy abs and 7 and a half inch cock denying us a reason to ever say no.  
"Sure. Let's make this a James threesome." Maslow scoffed, before letting McVey kiss me. His lips were very caring but clearly very desperate, too. It wasn't long, though, before Maslow joined the kiss, adding another tongue to the mix. I found both my hands wrapping their fingers around the two shafts, then stroking them.  
"Argh, fuck yeah, James, that's it..." Maslow groaned, before gripping my hair and forcing me to taste his nipple. "You too." He then did the same to McVey, grabbing him by the hair and guiding him to his other nipple. We both sucked and licked at Maslow's perky nipples, feeling his fuzz under our tongues. "Thaaaats it... Taste my body..." Maslow groaned as I continued to stroke their dicks.  
"You're so hot..." I muttered.  
"Mmmm... Lets do this in a more convenient place." Maslow decided before grabbing me around the waist and lifting me up, slinging me over his shoulder.  
"Woah..." I said, surprised, looking down at his peachy ass. 

As McVey followed as Maslow brought me to a more desired location, going past different people having intense sex. I couldn't help but grope Maslow's butt cheeks on the way. Eventually, I was placed on a long table, which I'm pretty sure had a puddle of cum on it.  
"Mmm, lemme have this..." Maslow pushed me so I was laying back and licked up my cum I had shot onto myself.  
"Awh, let me have some!" McVey whined, but Maslow did by kissing him, sharing the cum between their lips. The sight was something to behold and make my sensitive cock hard again.  
"Fuck, you two look so hot..." I muttered.  
"Mmmm, not as hot as you baby..." McVey said before climbing into the table, getting on top of me and crashing his lips into mine. We passionately made out, my hands couldn't help but feeling his body all over.  
"Spread his cheeks for me." Maslow instructed me. I obeyed and gripped McVey's perky ass cheeks, spreading them. "Good... Keep them there." Maslow said before burying his face into McVey's hole.  
"Awwwwh fuck!" McVey moaned into my mouth. He buried his face into my neck as he felt Maslow's tongue eat him out.  
"Does that feel good, baby?" I whispered into his ear.  
"Oh yeaaah..." He whimpered, as I felt his cock throb against mine.  
"Shiiiit, James, you're so hot..." I muttered, running my hands up and down his body.  
"Mmmm... You too..." McVey said before kissing me again, passionately. He moaned into my mouth as Maslow hungrily ate him out, we could even hear his deep growl as he devoured what he could. Every now and again, Maslow would spank McVey's ass, making him moan and sometimes even accidentally bite my bottom lip. "Can-Can you move up? I-I wanna suck you off..." McVey muttered, propping himself up to give me room.  
"I have a better idea..." I said before spinning around on the table, so I was face to face with his cock and he was facing mine.  
"Fuck yes." McVey said before taking my cock into his mouth. I opened my lips and took his into mine as well, pleasuring McVey's other end. I slurped and sucked on his shaft as McVey moaned around mine, deepthroating it.  
"Fuck, you guys are hot." Maslow muttered into McVey's ass, continuing to fuck it with his tongue. At one point I felt McVey's finger push under me, to try and scoop some of Ross/Chance/Gavin's cum that was creating a puddle on the table, then giving it a taste.  
"Argh fuck, your mouths are so good..." McVey whimpered, giving my cock a couple strokes.  
"I think you should fuck his ass." Maslow told me, reeling his head back and giving it another spank.  
"Mmmm... I'd love to." I muttered before groping his ass cheeks.

Soon, McVey was bent over on the table and I was behind him on the floor, looking upon his freshly eaten ass. He was shaking it a little, clearly eager.  
"Go on. Fuck his tight little hole like he's your bitch." Maslow growled.  
"Do it, baby..." McVey pleaded, spreading his legs. So, without needing to be asked again, I pushed every inch of my cock straight inside of him. "Awh fuck..." He moaned out, whilst I felt the intense tight hole engulf my shaft.  
"Shit, James, that feels good." I muttered, gripping his hips.  
"Mmmm fuck yeah... Fuck me..." McVey told me. I began thrusting back and forth, fucking the Vamps' guitarist hard.  
"Yeah, that's it, James. Fuck him just like that." Maslow said, whilst spitting on his own cock behind me. "Bend over a little for me." He said, pushing me by the shoulder forwards, so he had a clear view of my own cum-leaking ass. "Mmmm that's fucking hot." Maslow said before spanking it.  
"Give it to me..." I said, keeping still inside McVey.  
"Yeah, you want it?" Maslow smirked, slapping his meaty cock against my ass.  
"I've wanted it since I was 10. Fuck me up!" I begged.  
"Then we've got a lot of catching up to do..." Maslow said, pushing his cock into my already gaping hole.  
"Argh, fuck!" I hissed, pressing my forehead against McVey's upper back.  
"You can take it, baby." McVey whispered as I throbbed inside him.  
"Shiiiit, you feel goooood, bitch..." Maslow growled, once his entire shaft was inside me. I moved my hips forwards and went deeper into McVey, whilst feeling some of Maslow slip out of me, then thrusted back to feel Maslow's cock fill me up again. I felt high as a kite.  
"Holy fuck..." I muttered, leaning up and into Maslow's huge chest.  
"That's it, fuck yourself on my cock, slut." Maslow commanded. I instantly obeyed, thrusting back and forth between the two men.  
"Mmmmm yeah, James, fuck me... Fuck me like you're fucking yourself..." McVey moaned, gripping the table. I continued moving my hips, meeting Maslow's own thrusts halfway.  
"Mmmmm feels good, doesn't it? Even after you just got fucked by three guys you're horny for more." Maslow said, gripping jaw and angling it so he could then spit on me.  
"Fuck, yeah, I love it..." I moaned.  
"Yeah, you love being a little bitch..." Maslow said before hungrily attacking my lips with his own. I tried to focus on my hips as he forced his tongue into my mouth, with one strong arm securely wrapped around my chest.  
"Fuck, you two are so hot..." McVey muttered, looking over his shoulder. Maslow stopped, pulling my bottom lip with his teeth.  
"He's such a slut, isn't he?" Maslow smirked, letting me continue to rail into McVey, and also myself.  
"Fuck yeah..." McVey moaned. Our bodies were really beginning to shine in sweat, especially mine. As I fucked McVey I looked around the room, seeing all the different parts of the orgies interact. I could see that Ross had now began sucking on both Tom Daley and his husband, Dustin. I spotted Harry Styles getting spit roasted by Liam Payne and Niall Horan, then I also saw Cameron Dallas being given head by Cole Sprouse. I saw Tom Holland sat in a chair, practically coated in cum, waiting for the next person to use his ass. Then I also spotted Brad making out with a naked Connor and Tristan, not too far from us.  
"Enjoying the view?" Maslow noticed, speaking in a lustful tone in my ear.  
"Mmmhmmm..." I nodded, biting my bottom lip.  
"You created this, slut. You created a world where orgies like this can happen, almost on a daily basis. All because you're such a horny whore." He growled, between kisses and bites along my shoulder.  
"Fu-Fuck I'm gonna cum..." I realised.  
"Me too, baby." McVey moaned as I continued to fuck his tight hole.  
"Cum inside him, like the bitch he is." Maslow told me.  
"Yeah fucking cum inside me!" McVey pleaded, knees buckling. Then soon he cried out as he began unloading onto the table beneath him.  
"Oh fuck!! Fuck yeah, James!! Mmmmmm fuck!" I moaned out, not even sure which James I was referring to, as I shot load after load deep inside of McVey.  
"Now let's get serious..." Maslow said before forcefully bending me over so I was right on top of McVey. He slammed every inch he had inside me.  
"Oh fuck!" I moaned, gripping McVey's shoulders.  
"Your ass is gonna be so sore in the morning." McVey half laughed as Maslow began ploughing into me, hard and fast. The table was shaking underneath us as the huge, beefy, muscular man fucked my hole as hard as possible.  
"Yeah, fucking take it, bitch! Mmmmm, make Daddy cum... Fuck yeah, you love it don't you?!" Maslow was saying, spanking my ass every now and then. I was a moaning wreck, unable to form actual words as I felt the intensity of him smashing into my prostate every second. "Oh fuck yeah, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum in your already filled hole, slut!" Maslow grunted, gripping my hair and pulling my head back. Then finally, he went deep and moaned loudly, pumping his cum deep inside me. "Oh fuck yeah, take it, bitch!" Maslow groaned as he continued to unload his ridiculous amount of cum.  
"Hooooly fuck..." He sighed, pulling out and giving my ass another spank.  
"That felt amazing." I said, finally pulling out of McVey as well and then collapsing beside him. Maslow sat down in a chair by the table.  
"You were amazing, baby." McVey said, cuddling up to me and giving me a kiss.  
"I'm up for another round if you guys are?" Maslow asked.  
"Ummm... Ahaha, maybe not now? I was gonna go see Brad." I half laughed, nervously.  
"Alright well c'mon, McVey. Let's see who wants to share your hole with me." Maslow said, grabbing McVey by the hand and dragging him away.

I was alone in the midst of the orgy, so I decided to find a familiar face. I went over to Brad, Connor and Tristan, who were all sat at a booth, making out.  
"H-Hey guys." I said.  
"James! Awwh, baby, how are ya?" Brad asked, coming out of the booth to give me a hug.  
"A little bit sore." I chuckled.  
"I do not blame you. I saw that Maslow fuck. Usually I'd suggest working your way up to that but you seem to handle yourself alright." Tristan smirked, as Brad sat down with me on the other side of the booth.  
"This place is intense." I told Brad, trying to be loud enough to be heard over the moaning.  
"Is it too much? I can take you home if you want?" Brad offered, putting an arm around me.  
"No, no, it's really fucking cool. I love it! Just needed a little break." I grinned.  
"Where did our James go?" Connor asked.  
"Oh, well... The other James decided to go share your James with someone else." I answered as Brad began kissing my shoulder.  
"Shit, that boy is gonna be sore, too." Tristan half laughed.  
"I missed you." Brad said, pouting a bit.  
"Awwwh, c'mere..." I said before pulling him into a kiss. Our lips may have danced together innocently, to begin with, but it soon became something a lot more hungry and passionate. I noticed Connor and Tristan has resumed making out as well. It soon got to the point where Brad and I were laying on the booth with him on top of me. He ran a hand down my thigh and on the way, collected some drops of cum that had been trickling down it.  
"I feel like I'm leaking everywhere." I admitted, as I watched him taste a bit.  
"Sounds hot. How many loads do you have in there, now?" Tristan asked me as he was getting his neck sucked on by Connor.  
"I've got... Ross', Chance's, Gavin's and Maslow's. So 4." I answered.  
"I know you wanted a break, but... Can I add a 5th?" Brad smirked.  
"And 6th?" Tristan asked.  
"7th?" Connor added.  
"I mean, as if I could ever say no to my favourite band?" I chuckled.  
"I fucking love you." Brad smirked before kissing me passionately again.  
"Hey, share him around. We wouldn't mind a taste." Tristan smirked.  
"Sure, boys." Brad said, leaning back, off me.  
"Get in between us, James." Connor told me. So, I ended up crawling over the table and then sitting myself down between the two sexy dudes.  
"Mmmm, you've got a nice cock..." Tristan smirked, taking it in his hand and stroking it.  
"Come here, baby." Connor said, leaning in to kiss me. Our lips played together as Connor's hands explored my body. Meanwhile, Tristan has begun kissing and biting my neck and shoulder, still stroking my cock.  
"Fuck, that's hot..." Brad said, stroking his cock and watching from the other side of the table. Tristan eventually pulled my lips away from Connor's and then kissed me himself, pushing his tongue deep into my mouth.  
"Sit here, gorgeous." Connor told Brad, patting the table in front of him. So, Brad got up and then sat at the end of the table, his muscular legs touching Connor's. It wasn't long before Connor had my boyfriend's cock in his mouth.  
"Ohhhhh yeaaaah, baby..." Brad moaned, gripping his bleached blonde hair.  
"That's a good idea." Tristan smirked. I watched him get off the chair and then sit in front of me as well, on the table. Tristan's throbbing cock awaited me. I opened my lips and bent over, letting it fill my mouth.  
"Fuuuuuuck yeaaaaah." Tristan purred, gripping my hair too and pushing me down to take the whole thing. I gagged a bit, but as I began bobbing up and down, I got used to it. "Yeaaah, I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard... Wanted it the moment I saw you walk in here earlier." Tristan growled, thrusting upwards a bit.  
"Mmmmm, Connor, that feels good, baby..." Brad moaned. In the corner of my eye I could see Connor expertly sucking on Brad's shaft. Wanting to give more pleasure, I reached over and took Connor's 7 inch dick into my hand and began stroking.  
"Mmmmm..." Connor moaned around the cock, leaning over and stroking me off, too.  
"Such thoughtful cumsluts." Tristan smirked as I continued to drool around his shaft, slurping at the delicious precum that tasted like a sour sweet, but it wasn't strong. "Oh my God, I need to fuck him..." Tristan told Brad.  
"Alright, babe, let's have you on your back up here." Brad said, getting off the table with Tristan. 

Soon, I was on my back on the table, looking upon the three Vamps who stood before me, all ready to fuck me.  
"Sorry, bitches, I'm going first." Tristan told them, coming over to me and lifting my legs up onto his shoulders. "Let's hope you drooled on my cock enough to make this feel less rough." He smirked, pressing the head of his cock at my entrance.  
"Maybe I want it rough." I smirked back.  
"Mmmmm lets see about that..." Tristan said before thrusting his entire cock straight inside me.  
"Oh fuck!" I moaned out, gripping the edges of the table.  
"Yeah, take it, bitch." Tristan growled, already beginning to thrust hard and fast.  
"So big..." I muttered, watching him look down on me.  
"Yeah you love it don't you? Feeling me inside you. Feels good, doesn't it?" Tristan said, gripping my thighs.  
"Fuck yes! It feels amazing, Tristan! Fuck me!" I moaned out.  
"Such a naughty little bitch... You were desperate for me before.... Wanted to make me cum..." Tristan said, still thrusting hard into me.  
"I did... I want to see you cum. I want you to cum inside me..." I nodded, watching his sweaty body. Brad and Connor, meanwhile, had ended up sitting down on the seat next to us. Connor was using the time to give Brad a blowjob.  
"Fuck, I love watching you get fucked, James." Brad muttered.  
"Mmmmm you like watching your boyfriend get his ass ruined by your best mate?" Tristan smirked, giving my ass a smack.  
"Fuck yeah, Tristan." Brad nodded, smirking back.  
"Shit, he's so tight, even after getting his hole stretched out..." Tristan grunted.  
"My turn." Connor said, lifting his head back up.  
"Yeah, give me that cock." Brad said, leaning down and taking it into his mouth.  
"Pinch my nipples!" Tristan grunted, leaning over, closer to me. I did as he asked and leaned up and pinched his nipples between my fingers. "Harder!" Tristan spat, and so I squeezed the nubs even more. "Fuuuuuck yeaaaaah, thats it, boy." Tristan groaned before spanking me again.  
"Fuck, Tristan, you're really fucking hot..." I whimpered.  
"Mmmm I know, baby. You fucking love me inside your tight ass..." Tristan growled.  
"Shit, James, you're taking it like a champ." Connor said, reaching round to grope my chest.  
"Yeaaah, Brad, he's a good boy..." Tristan said, spanking my ass again.  
"Yeah, he's amazing." Brad said, coming off Connor's cock.  
"No, no, no, no, don't stop." Connor said, gripping Brad's hair and pushing his head back down onto his pole. "Yeaaaah, that's it."  
"K-Kiss me, Tristan..." I stammered.  
"Since you've been so good..." Tristan said before leaning down and crashing our lips together. His hips didn't get sloppy, he just continued thrusting into me like an expert, whilst roughly attacking my lips. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, he sucked on my tongue and even nibbled and bit my bottom lip, making me whimper.  
"Shit! Shit, Tristan, I'm gonna cum..." I warned him between kisses.  
"Mmmmmm do it, boy. Let your boyfriend watch as you cum all over yourself as my bitch..." Tristan growled, leaning back up again and ploughing into me. Connor let Brad off his cock so he could indeed watch me cum. It didn't take me long.  
"AWWWWH FUCK! Yeah, Tristan! Mmmmmm fuckkkkk!" I moaned loudly as my untouched cock shot all over myself.  
"Shit that's hot..." Connor said.  
"Mmmmm yeah, baby..." Brad smirked.  
"Want me to cum inside you, slut?" Tristan growled.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Tristan! Cum inside my slutty ass!" I begged, hearing his balls slap against me with every thrust.  
"Ohhhh fuck yeah!" Tristan grunted, pushing it deep inside me. "Yeaaaaaah, take it all. Mmmmmm fuck yeaaaah..." He continued, almost looking like an animal with his messy hair and wild eyes. When he had finally finished, he pulled it out of me. 

"Well that was fucking intense." I panted, as Tristan let my legs down and sat on the other side of the booth.  
"Alright, my turn." Connor smirked, getting up off his chair.  
"Give him a little break." Brad reasoned.  
"Alright, let's clean you up a bit." Connor said, taking my hand and pulling it so I was in an upright position. He leaned his head down and his tongue began working away, licking up the cum all over my body.  
"Mmmmm..." I hummed, feeling his warm wet tongue clean me up.  
"You taste so good, baby..." Connor whispered.  
"Give me a taste." I told him. So, after taking the last big glob into his mouth, he connected our lips. We swapped it between our mouths as I groped his pecs.  
"That's it... Get hard for me again, darling..." Connor said, taking my sensitive semi-hard cock in his hand and stroking it.  
"Shit, you're really hot..." I muttered, pinching one of his nipples.  
"You too, baby. Now why don't you lay back and let me make you feel good." Connor whispered, placing a hand on my chest and pushing me backwards.  
"I like the sound of that." I smirked.

So soon, Connor let me wrap my legs around his waist and the tip of his shaft was soon pressing against my hole.  
"Ready?" Connor asked, a bit more caring than Tristan.  
"Fuck yes." I nodded. So, he began pushing his shaft into me.  
"Mmmmmm yeaaaaah, that's a nice ass..." Connor purred.  
"Ohhh fuck yes..." I groaned, feeling him fill me up. Feeling a dick inside me was beginning to feel more normal than not having a dick inside me.  
"Shiiit, James, you feel gooood..." Connor said, beginning to thrust back and forth.  
"Yeah, you too, Connor. Fuck me..." I told him. His hips started going faster and harder.  
"Damn, you two are hot." Tristan muttered, running a hand down my body.  
"I love watching you guys fuck him." Brad said, watching and stroking his hard cock.  
"I might have to borrow James again, a couple times, Brad." Connor grunted, balls slapping against me.  
"You're more than welcome to have him, whenever." Brad smirked.  
"Fuck, Connor, keep going! Mmmmm..." I moaned, groping his pecs.  
"Yeah, you like it, baby? You like feeling me inside you?" Connor smirked, looking down at me with his lustful eyes and sweaty body.  
"Gimme your cock..." Brad said before leaning over and taking my sensitive cock into his mouth.  
"Holy fuck..." I whimpered, overwhelmed with the sensations. Tristan even added to it by pinching my nipples. I wished that McVey had come with us, to complete the Vamps orgy, but I was certainly happy with how it was.  
"Yeaaah, he's loving this." Tristan grinned.  
"Dream come true, isn't it?" Connor smirked.  
"Oh, fuck yes!" I nodded, with one hand on the back of Brad's head as he sucked me off. "I've wanted you all so bad, for so long."  
"Now you can have us anytime you want, babe." Connor told me. "But you're gonna make me cum..."  
"Oh, yeah, cum inside me, Connor! Fill my ass up even more." I begged.  
"Oh, fuck yeah! Argh fuck! Mmmmmm yeaaaaah..." Connor grunted before emptying his balls inside me. "Fuuuuckkkk..."  
"Fuck yeah, Connor." I moaned. Brad had popped off my cock, so he could watch Connor cum inside me.  
"This means it's my turn, baby." Brad told me with a dirty smirk. 

"Have fun." Connor half laughed, pulling out of me and flopping onto the booth, next to Tristan. Brad got up and onto the table, on top of me, so he could kiss me passionately. Brad made out with me, grinding his hips into me, giving me a short break. My hands ran over his body, feeling his sexy back.  
"I love you, so much, darling." Brad whispered between kisses.  
"I love you too." I told him.  
"Shall we get on with it?" He smirked.  
"I think we should." I smirked back, wrapping my legs around his waist. Brad, still on the table, was soon pressing his cock against my hole and soon began pushing it inside me. "Mmmmmm fuck, Brad... Yeah, baby..." I groaned, as he went deeper and deeper.  
"Oh, baby, that feels good." Brad moaned.  
"Fuck me, Brad... I need it, baby." I pleaded. So, Brad began thrusting hard, making us both moan loudly. "Oh yeah, Brad! Fuck me! It feels so good!"  
"You're so tight! You take it so well! Mmmmm..." Brad grunted. Tristan and Connor were making out again, now, feeling each other up. Brad got a similar idea as he leaned down and hungrily kissed me. We moaned into each others' mouths as I was being fucked for the 9th dick of the day.  
"Shit, I'm gonna cum..." Brad whimpered into my neck.  
"Mmmm yeah, Brad, I want it..." I moaned.  
"Ohhh fuck... Mmmmm, oh yeaaaaah..." He grunted, before flooding my ass even more with his own cum. "Holy shit..." Brad shuddered, pulling out and flopping on the table next to me. 

We both laid on the table for a while, catching our breaths. It had been intense, for the last 2 hours.  
"You okay?" Brad asked me.  
"Y-Yeah..." I nodded.  
"Do you think you're done?" Brad half laughed.  
"Umm..." Before I answered, Tom came over with none other than a naked Chris Pratt.  
"Hey babe." Tom smiled, with Pratt's arm around him.  
"H-Hey." I said checking out the hot Daddy.  
"Hey cutie. Damn, he's hot." Chris smirked.  
"Oh, I know." Tom said. "You wanna join us?" He offered.  
"Ummm... Honestly, I think my ass has had enough." I admitted.  
"What about your cock?" Chris asked.  
"He was gonna fuck me but he wanted someone else to join him." Tom told me.  
"Oh, umm... Yeah, fuck it." I decided. 

Chris suddenly took my hand and pulled me off the table. He and Tom brought me over to the stage where a small section of it wasn't being used. On one end there was Ross who was now being fucked by Nick Jonas and then on the other end Shawn Mendes was being throat fucked by Charles Melton.  
"Ride me, Tom." Pratt growled, laying back on the stage.  
"Yes, Daddy." Tom said and I watched as he straddled the older man's hips. His beautiful ass, which was already leaking cum, hovered over Pratt's thick, 8 inch cock. I watched as his hole swallowed up the cock, as he lowered his hips, which made my sensitive cock throb. "Ohhhh fuckkk yeaaah..." Tom whimpered bending over. "Come on, James, fill me up even more."  
"Yeah, fuck your slut." Pratt added. So, I knelt down on the stage behind Tom, who's ass was already seemingly full. However, I still managed to push through, feeling Pratt's cock against mine as I felt the tightness around me.  
"Holy shit, that feels so fucking good." Tom moaned.  
"Yeah, take it, Tom." Pratt purred as I began thrusting back and forth.  
"Shit that feels incredible..." I gasped, feeling Chris' wet shaft.  
"Mmmm, your dick feels nice, James..." Chris moaned, thrusting his own hips upwards.  
"Harder..." Tom muttered. So, I gripped him by the shoulders and began thrusting harder and faster. "Ohhhh fuck yes!" Tom moaned loudly before leaning down and kissing the hot Daddy beneath him. It was such a hot sight, as I looked down at Tom's muscular back, up to him making out with the Guardian of the Galaxy. I leaned down and kissed his back, tasting some of the sweat on it.  
"Fuckkk, you both feel so good!" Tom moaned before leaning back into me and kissing me, instead.  
"Damn, you two... That's so hot..." Chris muttered, reaching up and groping Tom's pecs. My tongue and Tom's danced together a bit as our lips smacked and he grinding his ass on my cock. I ran a hand up and down his abs, feeling each individual defined line. Tom broke off and was soon leaning against his hands on the stage again, so Chris and I could focus more on the fucking.  
"Shit, Tom, your ass is so fucking perfect..." I grunted, squeezing the cheeks.  
"I'll have to try your ass out someday, James." Chris smirked.  
"Fucking please do." I muttered. "Shit I'm gonna cum..."  
"Me too..." Tom whimpered before I suddenly moaned into Tom's upper back, flooding his ass with my cum.  
"Ohhh fuck!" Tom moaned too, spraying cum all over Chris' body. I pulled out of Tom, feeling a bit dizzy from the intense amount of orgasms I had, and laid down next to Pratt.  
"Let's finish this off." Chris smirked before rolling Tom over and, in the missionary position, began ploughing his asshole. Tom's face showed such extreme emotions of pleasure. "Yeah, take it, Tom! Fuck yesss! Your tight ass! Fuck!" Chris growled, spanking the bubble butt as he drilled him.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Daddy! MmmmmmMMMMmmmmMMMMmmmm!" Tom moaned loudly, face almost dripping with sweat.  
"Oh FUCK YEAH!" Chris grunted, thrusting deep into my boyfriend, filling his ass with more cum. 

"Holy fuck..." Tom panted as Chris pulled out.  
"Hey, Pratt!" Hemsworth said, coming over. "We're about to fuck Sebastian, wanna join?" He said.  
"Fuck yeah." Pratt said and then the two Chrises left. Meanwhile, Tom has collapsed on the stage beside me, completely spent.  
"I... I think I'm done..." I told Tom, feeling utterly exhausted.  
"Honestly... Me too." He chuckled. "I'd tell you to collect your clothes but... I doubt you'll find them." Tom scoffed, looking around.  
"So..?"  
"We'll just walk home like this." Tom shrugged.  
"Naked?"  
"James, the entire town has practically seen you naked now." Tom laughed.  
"Oh... Good point." I blushed.  
"C'mon, let's get you home."

Tom helped me leave the karaoke bar without getting fucked again, and we were soon walking home completely naked. I was kinda hobbling and Tom noticed.  
"Feeling sore?" Tom guessed.  
"Y-Yeah." I nodded.  
"C'mere." Then suddenly, he picked me up, bridal style, with his strong arms. "Rest your pretty ass."  
"Aren't you sore, too?" I asked.  
"Eh, I'm more used to it." He chuckled as he walked. "Are you okay? Sure that wasn't all too intense?"  
"It was definitely intense, but I enjoyed it." I told him.  
"Good. I was worried that would be a bit... Overwhelming." Tom admitted.  
"I really enjoyed it. Thank you. I love you." I smiled, leaning my head up to kiss him. We arrived at the house and soon crashed out in the bed. I only woke up once but that was when Brad had come home and snuggled up to me - Ross ended up staying the entire night at the bar. As I drifted off back to sleep, I couldn't help but feel excited for my new existence in this Afterlife.


	4. Strip Bowling 🎳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holy Trinity go bowling - but James learns about a different version of the game.

It had been a few days since the orgy had happened. I was getting used to my new life in this town and enjoying every second of it. I really loved Brad, Tom and Ross and was only getting closer to them every day. They had given my ass a rest, though, as for the last few days I could barely walk it was so sore. However, this morning I woke up to the feeling of something wet, wiggling around in my ass. I also noticed, when I tried to move my hands, I couldn't because they were bound to something. I opened my eyes to see that some kind of silky fabric had been tied around my wrists and to the headboard post. I looked over my shoulder and saw a completely naked Ross had his face buried between my cheeks and was hungrily eating me out.  
"Fuck... M-Morning..." I stammered.  
"Mmmm... Morning baby..." Ross said, though muffled.  
"W-Why'd you tie me up?" I asked.  
"Well, since Tom and Brad went out to do some shopping... I thought I'd have... some fun with you... And I thought... tying you up as I fuck you... would be fun." Ross said, between kisses up my back, finally reaching my shoulder. "And I know you want that too." He whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine.  
"Fuck, I need it." I said, feeling my hard cock beneath me.  
"I'll get back to work, then." Ross said before going back down to my ass, spreading my cheeks and burying his face into it.  
"Oh, fuck, Ross..." I whimpered, feeling him eat me out like a hungry animal. His tongue felt so fucking good, making me moan into my pillow as I felt the warm, wetness of it fuck me. 

"I think you're about ready for the real thing." Ross smirked, resurfacing from my ass and giving it a slap.  
"Fuck yes. Give it to me." I said, lifting my ass. Ross chuckled slightly as he leaned over and took the lube on the nightstand. He rubbed some onto his shaft before I soon felt him press the tip against my hole. He had one hand on the pillow beside my face, keeping himself up.  
"You ready for me to fuck your brains out, baby?" Ross asked in his innocent sounding voice.  
"Do it." I told him. I felt his cock push into me, filling me up. I gripped onto the fabric that was still tied around my wrists, as he kept going and going until he was pressing his balls against me. "O-Oh my God..." I whimpered, feeling his size.  
"Fucking hell, best ass ever." Ross groaned, before pulling his hips back and then thrusting back into me.  
"Argh, fuck yeah! Fuck me, Ross!" I pleaded. And he did. His hips were like a blur as he ploughed into me, making the bed rock back and forth, smashing the headboard into the wall. "Oh fuck! Mmmmmm... Oh Ross! Fuck! Ross!" I moaned, loudly, as he expertly fucked my ass raw.  
"That's right, scream my name, baby. Mmmmm, fucking take it!" Ross growled. We kept going at it like animals, moaning each other's names and making love. I hated that I couldn't do anything with my hands, but I also loved it.  
"Shit, Ross! I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck!" I blurted out.  
"Me too... Fuck, your tight ass is gonna make me cum..." Ross grunted. And within a minute, my knuckles whitened as they gripped the fabric as my untouched cock began shooting cum all over the bed beneath me.  
"Ohhhh fuck yes, Ross! Oh my God, I love you so much... Fuck..." I panted.  
"Oh fuck yeaaaaah! Take it baby! Ohhh fuck!" Ross moaned as I felt him unload into my ass. 

When he was finished, Ross crashed into the bed beside me and we both tried to catch our breaths from the intense orgasm.  
"Wow..." I breathed.  
"I love your ass so much." Ross half laughed.  
"I love your cock, too." I chuckled.  
"C'mere." He said, putting a hand out.  
"I can't, Ross." I scoffed, moving my hands and drawing his attention back to my tied up hands.  
"Oh, shit, I completely forgot about that." Ross laughed, leaning over to untie them for me. Then, when I could, I snuggled up to the blonde.  
"That was fun." I smiled.  
"It was. Brad and Tom might be pissed they got left out." Ross scoffed.  
"Well... I'm sure we can make it up to them." I smirked.  
"You're so dirty and I fucking love it." Ross said before giving me a kiss.  
"Should we have a shower?" I chuckled.  
"You mean a chance to see you all wet and naked? Fuck yes." Ross said before practically leaping out of bed. 

Ross and I came into the bathroom and got under the shower heads, then turned them on.  
"So... Enjoying your time here, still?" Ross asked.  
"I think the new stains on the bed sheets prove I am." I chuckled.  
"I suppose. I'm just making sure. You deserve the best life ever, whether you're dead or not." Ross smiled.  
"Thank you, but you do too." I told him. "You guys are always worrying about how happy I am, but I want you guys to be happy, too." I explained.  
"Awwh, baby..." Ross said, pulling me into a hug. "This world you gave us made it practically impossible to be anything but happy."  
"Well... Even if I didn't make this world intentionally, that makes me feel very proud." I smiled, holding him close.  
"Awwwh... I love you." Ross whispered.  
"I love you too."

By the time Ross and I cleaned up and dried off, then got dressed, we heard Brad and Tom come through the front door. Ross had a blue button down shirt (half of which was undone) and a pair of dark jeans. I was wearing a pale yellow top and a pair of black shorts. We came down to the kitchen to see Brad and Tom dumping the bags of food onto the breakfast bar. Brad was wearing a black top and a pair of white trousers as Tom wore a grey v-neck and a pair of brown shorts.  
"'Ello boys." Brad smiled, coming over to give me a hug.  
"Heyyy." I said, hugging him back.  
"How long have you been up?" Tom asked.  
"Since Ross decided to tie me up and fuck me." I shrugged, giving Tom a hug as well.  
"Whaaaaaat? Couldn't you have waited for us?" Tom pouted, before giving me a kiss.  
"To be fair, you did get fucked by Gavin in the shop." Brad reasoned.  
"Wow, really?" Ross smirked.  
"Yeah, one minute I was picking out a cereal, the next I found myself being bent over a box of Cheerios." Tom scoffed.  
"Shit..." I said, impressed and a bit jealous I couldn't have seen it.  
"Wasn't all bad, though. I got a hot blowjob from Grant Gustin, so..." Brad shrugged.  
"I love this town." I grinned.  
"Same. Help us unpack this shit?" Tom asked, referring to the bags of food. 

I helped Brad make lunch and we soon all ate around the table, chatting away. It was really nice - I really loved their company.  
"Whatcha guys wanna do today? I mean, I know Ross just fucked you, but is your ass up to anything?" Brad asked.  
"Yeah, I'm up to doing something. Any suggestions?" I smiled.  
"Hmmm... We can go to the arcade?" Ross said.  
"Oooooh... Yeah, it should be open." Brad nodded.  
"Maybe afterwards we can go out to dinner, too?" Tom added.  
"That sounds like fun." I smiled.  
"Yeah. And you'll get to meet Pratty Daddy again." Tom smirked.  
"Ooooh... That was fun." I chuckled.

So, after a bit more chilling, we all headed out to go to the Arcade. We wondered into town and on the way, I was holding hands with Brad.  
"Where do you wanna go for dinner, tonight?" He asked, giving my hand a squeeze.  
"Not sure. Got any recommendations?" I asked.  
"Well... How about Hell's Kitchen? It's a pretty good place to get grub. Good burgers and shit." Tom suggested.  
"Yeah, sounds good to me. I'd love to meet Max, finally, as well." I smiled.  
"I'm sure he'll looove meeting you." Ross smirked, giving my ass a grope. 

We arrived at the Arcade and stepped inside. It was crazy inside. The floor had a crazy, funky carpet with lots of bold, abstract colours and shapes. There were different machines lining the walls and different games going. Screens were mounted on the walls, showing music videos from my favourite artists. At the back there was even a bowling alley! It was fairly busy, I noticed a couple of familiar faces from the Karaoke Bar.  
"Whatcha wanna do?" Ross asked me.  
"Why don't we go bowling?" I suggested.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Brad smiled, taking my hand and bringing me over to the back. We came to one of the alleys, where it was a bit quieter and Ross activated the alley with this control panel. The monitor above our alley switched from the 'Last Night' music video by the Vamps into a scoreboard, with blank names.  
"Okay, so James is obviously gonna be called J-Baby." Ross said, typing it in. "Theeen, Bradley Bear... Then Frogger..." He continued.  
"For fucks sake." Tom chuckled.  
"Rossy-boo, for you." I told the blonde.  
"I like it, I like it." Ross smiled, adding himself in.  
"Hey boys." A voice said. We looked over to see Chris Pratt coming over. He was wearing a tight pale pink top and a pair of jeans.  
"Hey man." Tom smiled, giving him a hug.  
"Cool to see ya here. Especially you." Chris said, giving me a wink.  
"This Arcade is so cool. I love it." I complimented.  
"Thanks, man. I mean, you kinda designed it, so..." Chris chuckled, shrugging.  
"Oh... Right..." I said, blushing a bit.  
"You guys playing normal bowling, or...?" Chris asked.  
"Or what?" I frowned.  
"Strip Bowling." Ross smirked.  
"Urrr... I think I can guess but what's Strip Bowling?" I asked, suddenly a lot more intrigued.  
"Well... It's a game where you keep going and going and every time you get less than 6 pins you lose an item of clothing." Brad explained to me.  
"Ooooooh... That does sound fun." I said.  
"And... Whoever wins gets fucked by the owner of this fine establishment." Chris added.  
"We're playing Strip Bowling." I told the boyfriends.  
"Ahahaha that's my baby." Ross laughed, putting an arm around me.  
"Lemme know when you boys are finished." Chris said before walking away. 

So, we began our game of bowling and I was first. Ross had set the game mode on the control panel to 'Strip Bowling' - clearly it was a popular 'game mode'.  
"I'd wish you luck but I kinda wanna see you naked." Ross told me with a smirk. So, I took a bright red ball from the dispenser-thing. I got into position and then drew my arm back before throwing the ball forwards. It rolled down the alley and smashed into the pins but towards the left. I looked up at the screen, awaiting my score. 6!  
"Yesss!" I pumped a fist into the air. I came back to the bench and Tom pulled me onto his lap.  
"Well done, babe." He smiled.  
"Thaaaank you." I said as Brad got up.  
"Alright, my turn." He said, picking up a purple one. I watched as he bowled and it barrelled down, but went further and further to the right. The pins went down but... 5 showed on the screen. Then the words 'STRIP OFF' blinked on the screen, much to my amusement.  
"Well... That's not a good start." Brad sighed, kicking off his shoes.  
"Alright, my turn." Tom said, kicking me off his lap. He picked up a blue ball and soon threw it. It rolled down and he hit it dead centre. 8 pins went down.  
"Mmhmm." Tom smirked, strutting back to us.  
"Well done." I smiled as he then sat on my lap.  
"Thanks darling." He said, giving my cheek a kiss.  
"My tuuuurn." Ross said, slotting his fingers into the holes of a yellow ball and lifting it up. He practically danced to the alley and then bowled... But really badly... Almost as if he did it on purpose. He hit 2 of the pins on the left. "Whoops."  He said before unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and letting it fall off.  
"Don't lose on purpose!" Tom laughed.  
"James doesn't seem bothered." He smirked, noticing I was staring at his abs.  
"Play properly!" Brad chuckled.  
"Fiiiiine!" Ross sighed. It was my turn next but I actually ended up just getting 5 pins down, so I kicked my shoes off too. 

We continued rotating and after a few goes, we all had our shoes and socks off. Then, Tom got 5 and so, off went his shirt.  
"Fuuuuck yesss!" I smirked, watching the grey v-neck get pulled off his body.  
"Ahaha been waiting for that?" He asked, coming over and sitting next to me.  
"Ohhhh yes..." I said, running a hand down his body. He leaned in and kissed me, passionately.  
"Alright, while you two get all smoochy I'll take my turn." Ross told us. Tom and I broke off, to watch Ross bowl, but he got above 6.  
"You're turn, J-Babe." Tom smiled. I got up and threw the ball, but I was so horny and distracted from kissing Tom and touching his shirtless body, the ball drifted a bit and ended up only knocking down 3 pins.  
"Ah shit..." I said.  
"Yesss! Take that shirt off!" Ross grinned. So, I pulled it off and added it to the pile of clothes. "Mmmmm so hot." Ross said with the dirtiest smirk.  
"C'mon, Brad, do a shit bowl." I told him.  
"Ahaha honestly, I wanna get fucked by the Star Lord." Brad scoffed, stepping up as I sat down between Tom and Ross.  
"Such a try-hard." The blonde scoffed, groping my chest. As if we jinxed him, Brad knocked down only 5.  
"Ah, dammit." Brad said, bringing the black top over his head.  
"Shit, I love your body so much." I said, watching him walk back over.  
"I love yours, too." Brad said before sitting on my lap this time. I held him close, cuddling up to him. A couple more goes later and we were actually not doing too bad, even if between bowls we'd kiss each other. However, eventually, Brad had to lose his white trousers. "I was wiiiinning." Brad whined as they dropped to his ankles, leaving him in a pair of black briefs.  
"Those legs." Ross said, checking him out. A couple more goes later and I found myself having to take my shorts off, leaving me in a pair of orange briefs.  
"Fuckkkk... It's taking all I have not to fuck you in that alley." Ross admitted.  
"What's stopping you?" Tom asked, as Brad bowled.  
"The idea of Pratt fucking me." Ross admitted. Another couple of throws later and Ross had to lose his jeans too. In a pair of pink briefs, we could all see his hardon.  
"Someone's enjoying themselves." Brad commented.  
"I'm seeing all you slowly undressing, how could I not be?" Ross scoffed.  
"I know I am." I said, standing up and showing off my own hardon.  
"Mmmm... Thinking about this morning?" Ross smirked.  
"Maybe a little." I said. We went a couple more times, until finally, Brad got a sad 4.  
"Ooooooh finally!" I grinned.  
"You are out!" Tom said.  
"Get naked, Bradley-Bear." Ross told him.  
"You wanna do the honours?" Brad offered me, standing in front of me. I could see his semi in hiding in his briefs.  
"Fuck yes." I said. I gripped the hem of his briefs and pulled them down, letting his tasty cock out. It was kind of a weird experience. Getting naked in such a public setting, but I loved it. Ross hit a button on the control panel and Brad was OUT. Brad sat down beside me. Tom was next, still in his trousers. As he stepped up to the alley, my hand found itself wrapping around Brad's cock.  
"I fucking love you." He half laughed as I stroked it slowly, feeling it get harder in my hand.  
"I love you too." I smiled. I think seeing us turned Tom on too much, because when he bowled he only got 3 pins down.  
"Ah, shit." Tom said. We watched as he pulled down his brown shorts, bending over and giving us a beautiful view of his ass, leaving him in a pair of white briefs.  
"Oh my God, I wanna fuck something so bad..." Brad groaned.  
"Just a couple more goes, I'm sure." I assured him. So, Ross went next but actually got a strike.  
"Fuck yessss! If that doesn't deserve a Pratt cock I dunno what does." Ross said, doing a little dance and letting his hard dick waggle around in those briefs. It was my turn again, and so I had to finally let go of Brad's hard cock. I went up and threw the ball and managed to get 6 down.  
"Yessss!" I said, coming back.  
"Dammit, I really wanted you naked." Brad sighed as I sat back down next to him.  
"Sorry, baby." I said, kissing his shoulder and taking his cock back in my hand again.  
"Urgh fuck..." Brad sighed, reaching over and rubbing my crotch. Tom went up next and we all stared at his beautiful ass as he went up. He threw his blue ball down the alley and it barrelled down, but it drifted, only knocking down 4 pins.  
"Shit..." Tom sighed. "I was doing so well, too." He said before taking them off, again bending over so we could get a view of his exposed ass and even his tight pink hole. I could feel Brad's cock throb in my hand at the sight, along with my own. Now it was just Ross vs me. Tom sat down next to me on my other side then literally took my free hand and forced it around his cock too. It was the blonde's turn first, though, so he went up with his yellow bowling ball. He threw it down and smash! 8 pins.  
"Your turn. Get your hands off the dicks." Ross scoffed. So I let go of the two cocks and took my ball. I went up, threw it and maybe it was the huge hard distraction or just lack of skill, either way, the ball just went straight to the left and only popped into ONE pin.  
"Wow. I mean... Are you giving him the win?" Tom face palmed.  
"Trust me, Tom, I would love to get fucked by Daddy Pratty too." I assured him, taking my briefs off.  
"Speaking of..." A voice said. 

We looked over to see Chris Pratt standing there, staring at Ross, biting his bottom lip.  
"Oh, yeah, c'mere." We watched as Ross practically pounced on Pratt, wrapper his arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily.  
"C'mere." Tom said, standing up and crashing his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around my lower back. I happily kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his body, too.  
"Fuck that's hot..." Brad said, still sitting down and stroking his cock, watching the two pairs of people making out.  
"Come here." I said, leaning down, taking his hand and pulling him upwards, so he would join the kiss. Our three tongues played with each other as our hands ran up and down each other's bodies, Brad's hand landing on my ass.  
"I need to fuck one of you." Brad said when Tom began kissing his neck.  
"Oh God, please me..." Tom muttered.  
"Only if you fuck me." Brad told me.  
"I'd fucking love to." I nodded. Meanwhile, Chris Pratt was now shirtless and getting his nipples sucked on by Ross. 

Tom suddenly went to his knees, in between Brad and I. Within seconds, he had his lips around Brad's shaft and his fingers around mine.  
"Ohhh fuck yeah, Tom." Brad purred, putting a hand in his hair as he moved his head back and forth, whilst stroking my cock. Brad placed his other hand firmly on my ass, then I leaned in and took one of his nipples into my mouth. "Ohhh shit, that's good..." Brad moaned before Tom switched and took my cock into his mouth. I let out a moan as I felt the sudden, wet warmth around my cock.  
"Shit..." I said, looking down at Tom who was expertly sucking on me. Brad angled my head by with a finger by the jaw and kissed me, heatedly. We could hear as Ross was on his knees, getting his mouth fucked by Chris, gagging on it. Tom switched again and Brad moaned into my mouth, but refused to stop our lip smacking. I let my hand travel down to Brad's ass too and squeezed his curvy butt. I let my finger run against his hole and it just made his kisses more hungry and almost aggressive. 

"Oh fuckkk..." Brad and I broke off to look over. Chris was holding Ross, upside down by the hips in the air and had his face buried between the blonde's cheeks. Ross moaned as he dangled, then finally took the Daddy's cock into his mouth.  
"Oh my God, Tom, get on that bench and bend over." Brad instructed.  
"Whatever you say, baby." Tom smirked, standing back up. He gave Brad and I a peck on the lips and then got on the bench, bending straight over. His ass looking glorious and ready. Brad got behind it and bent over too, then plunged his face into the ass. "Ohh fuck yes!" Tom moaned out. Brad wiggled his butt and I knew what he wanted. I got behind him and spread the cheeks. I leaned down and gave a long lick upwards and I felt his body shudder.  
"Fuuuuuck yes..." Brad said into Tom's ass. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I hungrily began eating him out.  
"Mmmm yeaaaah, Brad... Fuckkk..." I could hear Tom groan, as Brad moaned into his ass, while my tongue was practically fucking his. I even reached around and began stroking Brad's cock as I ate him out, wanting to give him the maximum amount of pleasure. 

"Mmmmmmmm, yes Daddyyyy..." We heard Ross moan. We looked over to see on the adjacent bench, Ross laying on his front and Chris above him, pushing his cock into the singer.  
"Yeaaaaah, take it, Ross..." Chris growled.  
"I need to fuck you." Brad said, taking his head out of Tom's ass. "And you need to fuck me." Brad said, looking over his shoulder to me.  
"Yeah, give it to me." Tom pleaded. So, on his knees, Brad got into position behind our boyfriend. He spat on his cock for lube before slowly pushing into him.  
"Ohhh yeaaaaah..." Brad groaned as he went deeper and deeper.  
"Yeaaaah, fuck me, Brad..." Tom whimpered moving his arms so he was leaning on his elbows and forearms, arching his back more.  
"Fuck me, darling." Brad said to me, bending over a bit on Tom. I placed my hands on both of Brad's hips after spitting on my cock as well, then soon began pushing my way through his hole. "Mmmmm yeaaaah... Fill me up..." Brad purred. Soon, I was as deep as I could go. I hadn't fucked Brad yet and wow, I was missing out! His ass felt incredible around my cock.  
"Shit... You feel really good..." I muttered, leaning in and kissing his beautiful back. Brad began thrusting his hips back and forth, going deep into Tom then feeling me go deep into him. Meanwhile, Ross was a moaning mess. We watched as the muscular Daddy fucked him hard, hearing his balls slapping against Ross' skin.  
"Oh yeah, fuck me Daddy! Harder! Mmmmmm..." Ross was saying between incoherent noises. Meanwhile Brad was getting faster, fucking Tom and himself. I was thrusting too, meeting his ass halfway as I listened to him moan.  
"Mmm fuck yeah, I wanted this so bad..." He said as I reached around and groped his chest.  
"Fuck, me too! I love feeling you inside me!" Tom grunted, now gripping the end of the bench. Fuck, it was amazing! I continued kissing Brad's back as I felt his warm, tight ass fuck itself.  
"Oh, kiss me, James..." Brad muttered, leaning back into me and angling his head. Our lips sloppily kissed as the three set of hips were thrusting. 

After a couple more minutes of our intense fucking in the middle of the bowling alley, I could feel my climax approaching - but I wasn't the only one.  
"Fuuuck! I'm gonna cum..." Brad groaned.  
"Cum inside my ass, Brad! Do it!" Tom demanded.  
"Argh fuck yessss!!! Argh fuck!" Brad moaned loudly - the whole Arcade could probably hear us.  
"Oh fuckkkk... Mmmmmm..." Tom arched his back and began unloading too, straight onto the bench beneath us. Brad thrust back into me and his ass tightened around me, pushing me over the edge.  
"Ohhh fuck yess, Brad..." I grunted burying my face by his shoulder blade. I felt my cock throb inside Brad as I cummed deep inside him. Brad and I pulled out and we all flopped on our asses, on the bench.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Daddyyyyy!!! Mmmmmm..." Ross whimpered. I looked over to see he was shooting loads onto the bench beneath him as well.  
"Yeah, you fucking loved that didn't you?" Chris said, pulling out.  
"Mmmm... I did..." Ross nodded. Chris stood up off the bench and began walking over to me.  
"You really thought you were gonna leave this Arcade without my load inside you?" He smirked, grabbing my legs whilst also kneeling on the bench beside me, rotating me around and lifting my feet up onto his shoulders.  
"W-Woah, urrr... I guess you're about to prove me wrong?" I said, looking up at the sexy Daddy.  
"Fuck yeah, I am..." He said, beginning to push his cock into me. 

I felt the Star Lord go deeper and deeper inside me, filling me up, looking down at me with a hunger in his eyes.  
"Fuuuuuuckkkk... I really regret not fucking you the other night..." Chris muttered once every inch was inside me.  
"Mmmm you feel so big inside me..." I whimpered.  
"You can take it, babe." Brad said, who's leg I could feel at the top of my head. Chris began thrusting forwards and backwards and didn't hold back on speed. He was pounding me, smashing his hips into me hard.  
"Oh yeaaaah! Mmmm fuckkk! Fuck meee!" I moaned loudly, gripping the bench tightly, knuckles going white.  
"Mmmmm yeah, you fucking love it dontcha? Feeling me inside you? Fuck, you're so tight..." Chris grunted.  
"Fuck, that's so hot..." Ross said, still laying in his own cum, watching us.  
"Mmmm I'm gonna cum..." Chris growled.  
"Mm breed me, Daddy! Cum inside me!" I pleaded.  
"Argh fuck yess!" Chris said, thrusting deep inside me. I felt his cum flood inside me as he closed his eyes. 

He pulled out of me then sat down on the bench, panting and catching his breath, while my legs rested on his thighs.  
"That looked amazing." Tom half laughed.  
"It felt amazing..." I breathed.  
"You enjoy that, buddy?" Chris chuckled, running a hand up and down my legs.  
"I did... You're so hot." I said, running my hand up his body.  
"C'mere." He said, suddenly pulling me up by my upper arm and connecting our lips. We made out for a bit before he got up. "I'll see you around?" He asked, as he got dressed.  
"Definitely." I nodded, leaning my head against Brad's thigh. Pratt soon left and Ross got up and cleaned himself off, then walked over and sat down on our bench, putting my legs onto his lap this time.  
"I love this place." I sighed.  
"The Arcade?" Tom asked.  
"No, this town... It's fucking amazing." I grinned.  
"There's more to this place than this town, babe." Ross half laughed, gently running a hand up and down my leg.  
"I still haven't seen a globe... I don't really know what this world looks like." I admitted.  
"Oh, shit, that's right... Hang on..." Tom said, getting up. He put on his pair of shorts then walked off.  
"What's he doing?" I frowned.  
"I dunno." Brad shrugged. Tom soon returned with a bowling ball that had the world printed onto it.  
"I had gotten this for Pratt on his birthday. He had it in his office, here." Tom said. I sat up and took it off him. It was pink, but had the print of the land as a darker purple. It was weird, as it didn't look like Earth, there wasn't an Asia or an America or a Europe. There were 3 different large areas of land in like a triangle's corners formation. There were some smaller islands that were dotted around.  
"So... This is where we are." Brad said, pointing to the island in the middle. We were by the east side, not too far from the coast line.  
"Wow..."  
"There's not really countries as such, here. I think part of this Afterlife is there's no borders - where you come from doesn't really matter." Tom described.  
"I really like that." I smiled. "So... What's in these different islands?"  
"Well... On our island there's lots of different towns and things. Umm... Yeah, it's like... More of a suburban type place." Brad explained.  
"Yeah, some really nice towns. They're great for road trips." Ross agreed.  
"This one's my favourite. It's like a huge city." Tom said, pointing to the left one.  
"Oooooh..."  
"It's impossible to get bored there. Plus, superheroes." Tom smirked.  
"What?" I frowned.  
"You really thought there would be an Afterlife without an actual Spider-Man?" Tom scoffed.  
"I... There's... I..." I stammered in utter shock. There were SUPERHEROES here?! "When can we go there?" I questioned.  
"Well in a couple weeks we're going on tour. The Vamps and The Driver Era." Brad told me.  
"And I'm tagging along." Tom chuckled.  
"So we'll be going everywhere, anyway. I thought you'd come with us, as well." Brad smiled.  
"I'd fucking love that!" I beamed. "But you're not Spiderman?" I asked Tom.  
"No, Peter Parker is a different person." He chuckled.  
"Does... Is he like the comic, or..?"  
"He's like the movie. He has my face." Tom told me.  
"So there's..."  
"There's two of him and lemme tell you, those threesomes are fucking insane." Ross smirked.  
"I dunno, when it's you and Harvey..." Tom pointed out.  
"Harvey as in... From Sabrina? He lives here?" I asked.  
"On our very island." Ross nodded.  
"I'm trying not to freak out right now..." I admitted. "What's on this island then?" I asked, pointing to the last one, on the right side.  
"Well this is where the fantasy stuff lives... You've got Agrabah, Corona, Olympus..." Ross listed.  
"Oh, shut the fuck up! How am I only now hearing this?" I questioned, mind blown.  
"Well we didn't wanna overwhelm you." Brad chuckled, giving my cheek a kiss.  
"I cannot wait for this tour." I beamed.  
"You'll love it. James, Connor and Tristan will be coming too, of course." Brad told me.  
"Perfect."

We eventually left the bowling alley after getting dressed and decided to play some of the games. There was an air hockey table that Ross was drawn to.  
"Who wants to challenge me?" He smirked.  
"Go on, James." Tom told me.  
"But I suck." I chuckled.  
"We all do compared to him." Brad assured me as I stood on the opposite side of the table to Ross, taking the thing in my hand.  
"I'll go easy on you." Ross winked, placing the puck on the table.  
"Nah, puck me Daddy." I said, making him and my other boyfriends chuckle before we began. Ross thrashed me. I didn't stand a chance. He was so quick and fast.  
"Sorry, baby. Just not quick enough." Ross smirked, coming over.  
"Whateverrrr!" I rolled my eyes before he cupped my face and kissed me. He gently pressed me against the side of the table and passionately kissed me.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"Awh Ross..." I said, giving him a cuddle. "I love you too."

We played a couple more games before deciding to go out and get some food at a restaurant.  
"So, which restaurant?" Brad asked.  
"Hell's Kitchen? I really wanna meet Max. I'm such a fan of his." I asked.  
"Of course, babe." Ross smiled. So we came down to the restaurant and wondered inside. Inside was like a long rectangular room and along the back wall were these fake flames. There were booths that went along one wall, that had a rich red leather and there were tables and chairs around the room that were made of a dark wood.  
"Oh my God! James?" A voice said. Coming over was Sam Tsui, famous and adorable gay YouTuber musician. He was wearing a black shirt under a red tie and a pair of black trousers too.  
"Holy shit!" I beamed. He came over and gave me a big hug.  
"It's nice to finally meet you." Sam smiled.  
"You too. I'm such a big fan of yours." I grinned.  
"Lemme get you guys a table." Sam said, taking some menus. We sat down at a booth, me and Tom on one side, Ross and Brad on the other.  
"I'll be your waiter for today, mostly so I can look at you, beautiful." Sam said, giving me a wink.  
"I'm happy with that." I smiled. He soon walked away and we looked upon the menus. 

"No fucking way." A voice said and suddenly, I was being nudged up the booth as Max Schneider sat down beside me, putting an arm around me. He was wearing a shiny blue button down shirt that was almost half undone and a pair of plaid grey trousers.  
"Oh my God... I love you so much." I said, immediately hugging him tightly.  
"Awwwh, you're such a cutie." Max said, hugging me back.  
"You're music is so goooood!" I told him. "And I love your style. And you're just one of the sweetest guys." I blurted out.  
"You're so precious. I'm honoured to be a part of your Afterlife." Max said before kissing my cheek. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your welcome party. I was doing a show out of town." Max apologised.  
"Don't be sorry." I smiled. "I'm just happy you're here."  
"Awwh... What have you been up to, today?" Max asked.  
"We went to the Arcade and did some bowling." Brad smiled.  
"Normal bowling or...?"  
"Strip Bowling." Tom nodded.  
"Oooooh. Who won?" Max asked.  
"I won biiiiitch!" Ross beamed.  
"I came second." I chuckled.  
"Well done." Max said before straight up kissing me. I broke out into a big grin.  
"I like him..." I sighed, dreamily, leaning my head against his shoulder.  
"Awwwwh I like you too baby." Max said. "I know you've probably already been fucked by Pratt if you went to the Arcade, so I'll give your cute bootie a rest." Max smirked.  
"I mean... You don't have to." I said, finding him really attractive.  
"Nah, I'm too busy, honestly. It's just me and Sam tonight. But soon, I promise." Max smiled.  
"Fine. Can I get another kiss, at least?" I pouted.  
"You can always get a kiss from me, baby." Max said before kissing me, this time a lot more passionately. I could feel his stubble against my face as his lips expertly played with mine.  
"Ooh so sexy..." Ross smirked. Max eventually broke off.  
"He is, ain't he?" Max smiled. "Alright, I'll go get your food cooked." He said before getting up.  
"Damn... I said, watching him walk away.  
"I got a lil jealous there." Tom chuckled.  
"Oh shush, you guys will always be my babes." I said, hugging Tom tightly.  
"Awwwwwh I love you." Tom said before kissing me. Ross and Brad, Tom and I ended up making out for a while, actually.  
"Well if you guys aren't too busy swallowing each other, here's your meals." Sam said, coming over.  
"Ahaha, Wow, we got carried away." Brad chuckled.  
"Mmm I don't regret it." Ross said. Sam handed out the plates. Brad was having a steak, Ross was having a chicken burger, Tom was having a rack of ribs and I was having a beef burger. It all looked really, really delicious.  
"Wow.." I said, impressed.  
"There's sauces in the basket, is there anything else you need?" Sam smiled.  
"I think we're good." Brad said.  
"I think James could do with a Tsui kiss." Ross suggested.  
"Why of course." Sam said before leaning down and pecking my lips. I couldn't believe this was my new life. He then walked away and we tucked into our dinner. 

"Fuck that was good." I said when we all finished. It was the best burger I had ever tasted. It was so perfect. The bun was nice and fluffy and the patty was cooked to perfection.  
"Max has the best recipes ever." Brad agreed before burping. "Sorry."  
"You alright there, cutie?" Ross said, nothing Tom had barbecue sauce all over his fingers and lips.  
"I need a shower." He laughed.  
"You don't need a shower when you've got James there." Ross pointed out.  
"Huh?" I said.  
"Oh yeah. C'mon, sexy, lick me clean." Tom smirked, putting a hand out. I blushed a bit as I took his wrist into my hand and took his index finger into my mouth. I sucked around it, tasting the barbecue sauce. "Mmmm you're so hot..." Tom said before I took the middle finger and swirled my tongue around it. I looked up at him and watched as he bit his bottom lip as I licked his fingers clean, one by one, on both hands.  
"Fuck, I have a semi." Ross admitted, making Brad chuckle.  
"Just my lips left, darling." Tom smiled. So, I licked up the barbecue sauce off his lips before we ended up making out, heatedly.  
"If I didn't have a full stomach I'd be fucking somebody right now." Ross admitted.  
"Ahaha, let's head home. I'm pretty knackered, honestly." Brad admitted.  
"I'm sure you did after that spitroast you had." Ross scoffed. 

So, after dinner, the 4 of us said goodbye to Max and Sam and headed home. We ended up on the couch under a blanket, snuggled up together. I had my head nuzzled into Ross' chest with his hand on my butt, as we watched some TV. I really loved it here. I found myself missing my previous life less and less with every day. This life was just so perfect.


	5. Picnic Date 🧺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 boys go in a date to the park and meet Antoni Parowski.

I woke up to the sound of a piano, gently playing. It had been a couple days since our Strip Bowling game and life was only getting better and better. Although some days were a bit slow as Brad, Tom and Ross would have to go to work for a few hours. However, this morning was different, as I slowly opened my eyes in the empty bed and looked over to see Brad in his underwear, playing the piano against the wall. It was just a lovely, twinkly tune - the best way I’ve ever woken up.  
“That’s beautiful.” I said, looking over at him.  
“Morning, darling. Have a good sleep?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” I smiled, dreamily, sitting up a bit so I could see him better.  
“I thought I’d wake you up before you slept the day away.” Brad chuckled.  
“I couldn’t help it! Ross kept sucking my dick over and over again last night, in case you forgot.” I scoffed. “Where’ve they gone?” I asked, still hearing the beautiful tune.  
“They’ll be finishing their morning shifts soon.” Brad answered.  
“Oh, right, yeah.” I remembered.  
“I had an idea this morning.” Brad said, lifting his hands of the keys and spinning on the chair to face me.  
“What’s that?”  
“I thought when Ross and Tom get back, we could go out and have a picnic date.” Brad suggested.  
“That does sound sufficiently cheesy.” I chuckled.  
“Right? There’s a nice park not too far from here.” Brad told me.  
“Ooooh. That sounds really nice.” I smiled, getting out of bed.  
“Yeah, I think you’ll enjoy it. There’s ducks we can feed there and everything.” Brad said as I went over and gave him a hug.  
“I’m excited.” I said before giving him a kiss.  
“You want breakfast, first?” He suggested.  
“Hmmm…”  
“I got pancake mix.” Brad said with a knowing smirk.  
“Then fuck yeah, boy.” I beamed.

I put on Ross’ red velvet dressing gown and Brad put on a white tank top, before we both came downstairs and into the kitchen. It was about 11am, so we had about an hour and a half before the others returned.  
“Sit your cute bootie down while I get this sorted for you.” Brad told me. I chuckled and blushed a bit before sitting down on one of the bar stools by the breakfast bar. Brad took the pancake mix out of the fridge and then also placed a pan on the hob.  
“I love this world so much.” I sighed, watching his sexy arms as they scooped the mixture out and dolloped it onto the pan.  
“Awwh that makes me so happy. We were all a bit nervous you wouldn’t like it here, even if you did create this world.” Brad admitted.  
“A world with you three is a perfect world, as far as I’m aware.” I smiled.  
“Awwwh… So… Have you like… Do you think you’ve moved on from the previous life?” Brad asked.  
“I think so. I mean… Sometimes I miss it but… I mean… In this world I’m surrounded by a much bigger family, with people I absolutely adore and love. And I actually feel loved, too. And… I never really had that when I was alive.” I admitted.  
“You should’ve.” Brad told me. “I’m gonna try flip it, you ready?” He asked, with a smile.  
“Yes, flip it, Daddy.” I winked, making him laugh. He picked the pan up and I watched him focus. He flicked the pan upwards, causing the pancake to fly upwards and then he caught it, barely, on the edge of the pan’s rim, just balancing it.  
“Oh fuck yes!” Brad cheered, grabbing a spatula and moving it more to the centre of the pan.  
“Nearly fucked it up.” I laughed.  
“Keyword there is ‘nearly’.” Brad pointed out, putting it back on the hob.  
“Smells good.” I smiled as he cooked it. He soon served it onto a plate and then made his own.  
“Maple syrup, my lovely?” Brad asked, taking a comedicially sized bottle out of the cupboard. I doubt we’ll ever need to buy a new one. He placed it on the counter as he sat next to me.  
“Of course.” I grinned. I took the bottle and may or may not have drowned the fluffy pancakes in maple syrup.  
“Fuck yeah, that’s my boy.” Brad chuckled before taking it off me and pouring his own generous amount onto his pancake. I took a bite and oh my God… I don’t know what was so special about these pancakes, but they were so fluffy and soft. The delicious maple syrup’s sweetness was perfect.  
“Holy shit… How does everything taste so fucking good here?” I said through a mouthful of sugar.  
“I don’t think you’ve totally grasped this whole… ‘Your heaven’, thing.” Brad chuckled. “Why would you want shit pancakes in your world?”  
“Good point, but… Fuck.” I said before having another spoonful.  
“You’re adorable.” Brad chuckled before kissing my cheek. We both dug in, exchanging smiles as we ate the heavenly pancakes. 

Brad let out a loud burp when we finished, making me giggle.  
“That was really good.” I said, before burping too.  
“Just another masterpiece from your master chef.” Brad smirked.  
“Ahahaha, you truly are a talented genius.” I chuckled before leaning in and kissing him. However, the innocent kiss slowly began turning into a more passionate make out. Brad’s hand soon placed itself on my bare leg and began running up my inner thigh, beneath the dressing gown, as I cupped his face. His tongue pushed between my lips as he stroked my leg, getting closer and closer to my crotch.  
“Brad…”  
“Not too early, is it?” Brad breathed with a smirk.  
“It will never be too early.” I muttered. 

Brad stood up off the stool and crashed his lips into mine again, pushing the dressing gown down off my arms. Meanwhile I began lifting the tank top he had, slowly raising it up until he finally broke off my lips, letting me pull it over his head.  
“I wanna make love to you, baby…” Brad whispered before kissing at my neck, rubbing his hand against my crotch.  
“Fuck… Yes… I want that too. Wanna go to the bedroom?” I asked, running my fingers through his curly hair.  
“No, I’m we’re doing it right here, right now.” Brad told me before his hands gripped the hem of my boxers and pulled them down, leaving me naked. Was maple syrup an aphrodisiac or something? The way Brad was kissing me and touching my body made it very clear he wanted this badly. “Fuck, I love your body.” He said before leaning down and taking one of my nipples into his mouth then also my cock into his hand, stroking it.  
“Mmmm, Brad…” I groaned, feeling his tongue swirl around my nipple. I reached down and pushed my hand beneath his briefs and took his cock into my hand and began stroking him too.  
“Oh fuck, James… I-I need to fuck you…” Brad growled, taking my nipple out of his mouth and looking at me, eyes filled with lust.  
“Fucking give it to me. Do it.” I told him.

Quickly, Brad pushed the two plates aside, then lifted me upwards and placed me on the cold countertop. I watched him pull the tank top up over his head, letting me see his muscular body. Then, he grabbed me by my ankles and pushed my legs upwards, so that my knees were at my chest.  
“Mmm fuck…” Brad muttered before burying his face into my ass.  
“Holy shit…” I blurted out as I felt his mouth hungrily eat me out. I dug my nails into my own legs as I held them up, feeling Brad’s warm, wet tongue licking me out. “Fuck… Oh fuck, yeah, get me all ready… Get me ready to fuck me…” I moaned.  
“Mmmm you want it bad, dontcha?” Brad said into my ass.  
“Yeah, baby, I need to feel you inside me…” I whimpered.  
“Yeah? You wanna feel me push inside you?” Brad said, bringing his head back, but slowly pushing his finger into me.  
“Mmmmm… Fuck… Yeah…” I nodded, feeling him go down to the knuckle.  
“Then slowly thrust back and forth, fucking you soft and gentle…” Brad said, mimicking his words with his finger and slowly fucking me with it.  
“Oh, God yes…” I said.  
“Get faster and faster? Harder and harder?” Brad continued, adding another finger and thrusting his arm back and forth.  
“Oh please Brad! Fuck me! I need it so bad!” I begged, arching my back.  
“Fuck, I’d make you beg for it more but I need it too.” Brad gave in, pulling his fingers out. 

Brad had me wrap my legs around his waist as he spat on his shaft. He looked down at me, as he aimed it and pressed it against my hole. He didn’t bother asking if I was ready and just began pushing it into me. He had placed one hand on my shoulder and another on my thigh.  
“Fuuuuuuuckkkkk…” Brad groaned as he went deeper and deeper inside me, filling me up.  
“Shit, you feel so big…” I whimpered, gripping his bicep.  
“Your ass is so tight, holy crap.” Brad muttered, beginning to slowly thrust back and forth.  
“Oh fuck, Brad… Mmmm… It feels so good…” I moaned.  
“Mmmm, it does… Shit…”  
“Harder… G-Go faster.” I told him.  
“Mmmm fuck yes!” Brad muttered before thrusting his hips more aggressively into me.  
“Oh fuck! Oh Brad! Mmmm fuck!” I moaned loudly.  
“Yeah, take it, baby… Fuck that feels so fucking good… Oh yeah, darling, you make me feel so good!” Brad grunted. Our noises were echoing off the kitchen walls, the moans, the grunts and Brad’s balls slapping against my skin.  
“Ohhhh yeeaaaah, fuck me Brad…” I moaned loudly.  
“Yeah, fuck, you like that? Mmm, you like it when I fuck you, baby?” Brad said, his curls in his eyes.  
“Fuck yes! I love it so much, Brad! I love feeling you inside me!” I moaned. He leaned down and kissed me, hungrily. It was a bit sloppy as he tried to focus on his lips and hips, but we passionately kissed anyway. The lip smacking adding to the cacophony of sexy noises was beautiful, as we moaned into each other’s mouths. My nails dug into his back after he had kissed down my neck and then began nibbling on it.  
“Oh, fuck, Brad!” I hissed.  
“Mmmm yeah, that’ll leave a mark…” Brad smirked when he was finished, giving the sore spot some kisses. 

“God, you turn me on so much!” I whimpered before he returned his attention to the hips and began pounding into me, hard and fast.  
“Yeah, you turn me on so much I wanna cum.” Brad growled.  
“Oh fucking do it! Cum inside me, Brad! I want your load so bad!” I moaned.  
“Shit. I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna cum deep in that hole, baby, you ready?” Brad said.  
“Do it!” I told him. He thrust deep into me before moaning loudly.  
“Awwwwh fuckkkkk! Mmmm yeaaaaah… Fuck… Oh yeah, baby…” Brad grunted as I felt him unload deep inside me, flooding me.  
“Fuck that feels so good inside me… I’m gonna cum any minute…” I told him.  
“Shit, I wanna taste it.” Brad said before quickly pulling out of me and then bending over to take my cock into his warm, wet mouth.  
“Oh fuck, Brad!” I gasped as he began sucking hard and fast up and down my shaft. It wasn’t long before the climax quickly approached, especially as he was looking up at me with his big, brown, seductive yet innocent eyes. “Ye-Awwwh yeaaah Brad! Fuck Brad! Fuck that felt so good!” I moaned as I arched my back and unloaded into his mouth. He didn’t let a single drop go to waste and when I was finished, he stood up and wiped the saliva off his lips.  
“You taste so good, baby.” Brad said with a smirk, looking down at my panting body, as I tried to catch my breath. 

We cleaned ourselves up and put our dressing gown/underwear back on then came out of the kitchen. We went and sat on the couch to watch TV together, snuggling up and awaiting our other boyfriends.  
“Should we prepare the picnic at all?” I asked.  
“Well Ross is gonna get some lunch stuff from the diner for us.” Brad told me.  
“Oooh okay. Sounds good.” I smiled. We waited till about 12:30 came round and soon, the door to the house opened. In came Tom, wearing his red polo and a pair of black trousers.  
“Hey babieeeees!” Tom smiled before leaning over and kissing us both. “Still in your PJ’s, huh?” Tom chuckled before sitting next to me.  
“It’s been a very chill morning.” I smiled.  
“Yeah, I bet it has.” Tom smirked before leaning in and kissing me. “Where’d you guys fuck, then?” He asked, knowingly.  
“Kitchen counter.” Brad answered, smug.  
“Very hot.” Tom approved.  
“What about you?” Brad asked.  
“Ryan fucked me literally on the floor by the X-Men section.” Tom scoffed.  
“Shit, I wish I could’ve seen that.” I admitted.  
“You will, darling.” Tom promised me before the door opened again and in came Ross, wearing the diner uniform: the yellow bow tie, a white shirt and a pair of black pants.  
“Good afternoon, sluts!” Ross beamed, placing a bag of food on the coffee table.  
“Hey baaabe.” Brad said before they both kissed.  
“Oooo James, you’re looking hot in that dressing gown.” Ross smirked before casually straddling my lap.  
“Well, you look sexy in this uniform.” I flirted, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
“Oh yeah? You wanna take it off for me?” Ross whispered, gently rubbing his ass against my crotch.  
“Fuck yes.” I said before he held the back of my head and kissing me.  
“Dont start fucking, now! We have a picnic to go to.” Brad told us as I undid Ross’ bow tie.  
“We won’t. I just want his help getting changed.” Ross assured him, as I began unbuttoning the shirt. He kissed me again, letting our tongues play with each other. When I had undone the last button, I pushed the shirt off his body, down his arms.  
“Wow, Ross…” I muttered, staring at his incredible body.  
“You wanna come upstairs and change with me?” Ross asked Brad and I, as I was feeling his abs.  
“Sure.” Brad chuckled.

The three of us went upstairs into the bedroom, I was unable to stop staring at Ross’ body.  
“Y’know, where you’re from, it’s rude to stare.” Ross chuckled as he picked out a white t-shirt.  
“Then it’s lucky I’m not there anymore, huh?” I smiled, watching him pull it on.  
“I definitely consider myself lucky.” Ross winked.  
“You two are so flirty.” Brad chuckled.  
“Awwwh, I’m sorry, are you getting jealous Bradley-Bear?” Ross pouted, wrapping his arms around Brad’s waist.  
“Maybe a little.” Brad blushed before the two shared a kiss. I took off my dressing gown as the two made out, then pulled out some clothes from the wardrobe. I decided on a black and blue floral t-shirt and a pair of dark green shorts. As the two swapped spit I got changed, trying not to get too hard at the sight.  
“Alright, get changed, babe.” Ross told Brad, giving his ass a slap.  
“Okay, okay.” Brad chuckled before picking out a pair of jeans.  
“Can you keep the tank top?” I asked, loving the sight of his arms.  
“It’s hot, huh?” Ross smirked.  
“So hot.” I nodded.  
“Then I’ll keep the tank.” Brad chuckled before pulling up the jeans.

Soon, we left the house with a basket full of food Ross had brought from the Diner. We were walking to the park Brad had mentioned before and all four of us were holding hands. It wasn’t too far, about a half an hour walk. It was a large expanse of grass and in the centre was a big pond with a few ducks.  
“Wow this is so lovely.” I smiled, seeing the different benches and even bbq stations. It wasn’t very busy today, though.  
“I love it here.” Brad smiled before we came to a bench. “It’s great for song inspiration.”  
“We’ve also had some amazing bbq parties here. Remember when my brothers ended up fucking you in the pond?” Ross smirked, looking at Tom.  
“Mmmm that was fun.” Tom sighed. I was sat next to Brad, Ross and Tom were sat opposite us.  
“Why haven’t I met your brothers yet?” I questioned.  
“They went partying in Asgard before you came. Don’t worry, they’ll have plenty of fun with you.” Ross winked.  
“Are your brothers here?” I asked Tom.  
“Harry and Sam are, yeah. They work at the comic book shop as well so if you ever wanna pop on by I’m sure you’ll see them.” Tom smiled.  
“I’d love to.” I nodded.  
“Yeah, I bet you would.” Ross smirked.  
“Well I don’t know about you guys but I’m hungry.” Brad said before opening the cliche picnic basket. He took out some different things wrapped in tinfoil, each with labels with our names on. When Brad handed me mine, I unwrapped it to see it was a chicken burger. Brad had a burger with a bunch on toppings, Ross had a hot dog and Tom was having a chicken salad.  
“This’ll be your first meal from my Diner, won’t it?” Ross asked.  
“Yep.” I smiled. “About time.” Then I sunk my teeth into the bun and soon tasted the deliciousness of the chicken. It was soft and moist, yet the battered skin was crispy. “Fuck me, that’s good.” I blurted out as I was chewing. I still couldn’t get over how good the food was over here.  
“Like it?” Ross asked, amused.  
“Fucking love it.” I smiled.  
“I’ll give my compliments to the chef.” Ross smirked.  
“Who is the chef?” I asked.  
“Usually Kj but sometimes it’s Charles.” Ross answered.  
“Well it’s amazing. God, I love being dead.” I beamed before taking another bite.  
“How was your day?” Ross asked Brad and I.  
“Pretty relaxed. Had pancakes, fucked James on the kitchen counter and then we watched TV.” Brad answered.  
“Kitchen counter? Niiice.” Ross smiled. “You?” He asked Tom.  
“Fucked on the store floor by Ryan.” Tom answered. “It was a quiet morning.”  
“What about you?” Brad asked the blonde.  
“Well… This morning Kj told me he added French Toast to the menu. Then when Cole came in, Kj and I shared his ass.” Ross said with a dirty smile.  
“Wow… That’s hot.” I half laughed, picturing it.  
“Would’ve been hotter if you were there.” Ross flirted.  
“How is Cole? I know he and Harry have just started sharing that photo studio.” Tom asked.  
“He’s doing good. We were thinking about hiring them to take pictures of our food to put on the menu.” Ross smiled.  
“Oh Harry will love that. Thank you.” Tom grinned before giving him a kiss.  
“No worries, babe. Your brother’s got a nice ass, too, so why wouldn’t I?” Ross smirked. We finished eating our lunch and began just chatting and watching the ducks bob around in the pond. It was a beautiful area. The pink sky reflected off the pond, the trees were gently rustling in the breeze and the soft grass beneath our feet all combined to make me feel like I was in… Well heaven. 

“Is that Antoni?” Brad spotted. The cook on Queer Eye was walking along the edge of the pond in a blue top and a pair of dark jeans. He was feeding the ducks.  
“Hey Parowski!” Ross called out. He looked up and spotted us, then a bigger smile appeared on his face. God, he looked good. He came walking over to us.  
“Hey boys!” He smiled.  
“Hey sexy.” Tom greeted.  
“Is this the legend himself?” Antoni asked, looking at me with a friendly smile. I hadn’t met him yet, but I was glad to finally do it.  
“It is indeed.” Brad smiled. “Come sit with us.” So, Brad and I budged up a bit so Antoni could sit on my other side.  
“He’s so cuuute.” Antoni grinned before wrapping an arm around me.  
“You’re cute too.” I said, hugging him and feeling the defined body through the shirt.  
“You guys would be cuter if you made out.” Ross said, shamelessly.  
“Good point.” Antoni chuckled before leaning down and connecting our lips. I couldn’t help but feel excited as our mouths danced together. He placed his hand on my thigh and began moving it upwards.  
“You’re so pretty.” Antoni whispered. Ross and Tom had begun making out now, as well.  
“He is, isn’t he?” Brad said before leaning in and kissing me. Then, Antoni joined the kiss and soon there were tongues all over the place. Meanwhile, Antoni’s hand had started to grope my crotch. 

I started to raise Antoni’s shirt, wanting to see the man’s abs for real, up close, and not on my phone. The three pairs of lips stopped so that I could pull it over his head and place the blue top on the bench.  
“Wow…” I muttered, staring at his body.  
“Now it’s your turn.” Antoni said before taking my shirt and pulling it over my head too. “Oh yeaaaah, that’s sexy.” Antoni said before leaning down and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. Then, Brad went down and took the other in his mouth too.  
“Holy shit…” I gasped, feeling the two mouths sucking on them. Meanwhile, Tom had ended up straddling Ross’ lap while they were both shirtless, making out. Antoni’s teeth even began nibbling at the nub, making me suck air through my teeth at the pleasure and pain I was feeling. I began pulling at Brad’s tank top until he, too, was shirtless.  
“Let’s get these off.” Antoni said, gripping my shorts. Brad took the other side of them in his hand and the two pulled them down my legs, with my briefs, leaving me completely naked on the park bench.  
“I want you two naked, too.” I told them.  
“Of course.” Brad said before pulling his jeans and briefs down his legs to let out his hard cock.  
“Whatever you want, baby.” Antoni said before standing up off the bench. Even Tom and Ross pauses their heated kissing to watch Antoni unbutton his jeans and pull them down with his boxer shorts, letting a 9 and a half inch cock free. Then, he sat back down again, but he was straddling the bench, so his legs were on either side of the seat, making him face me.  
“You’re stunning.” I said, wrapping my fingers around the muscular man’s cock.  
“C’mere.” Antoni said before gripping my hair and bringing my mouth to his nipple. “Do me a favour, Brad, and get his ass ready for me.”  
“Sure thing. Get on your knees, babe.” Brad told me. So, as I was still sucking on Antoni’s nub, I moved so that I was on my hands and knees on the bench. Brad re-positioned like Antoni did, so he was straddling the bench, facing me.  
“Ohhh yeaaah, Tom…” Ross was now sat on the edge of the table, naked, facing Tom who was sucking him off. Deciding I wanted to taste Antoni’s, I began kissing and licking my way down his muscular, defined body. Meanwhile, Brad was spreading my ass cheeks and soon, I felt his tongue start lapping up my hole.  
“Oh fuck…” I gasped.  
“Yeah, enjoy yourself.” Antoni purred, pushing my head towards his cock. I opened my lips and let the thick meat fill my mouth. “Ohhh yeaaaaah…” Antoni groaned as I began moving my head up and down his long shaft, taking as much of it as I could. “His mouth feels so good…” Antoni said, still gripping my hair.  
“Yeah, he’s a talented one.” Ross said as Tom continued to deepthroat him. As my tongue swirled around Antoni’s cock, Brad’s was licking deep inside my hole.  
“Is he ready?” Antoni soon asked Brad.  
“Yeah, I think so.” Brad said, pulling his head back and giving my ass a gentle slap. Antoni pulled my head off his cock by gripping my hair, then crashed his lips against mine. We kissed for a few minutes before he grew impatient.  
“Turn around. Stay on all fours.” Antoni instructed. 

So, I turned around on the bench, in the doggy position, facing Brad. I could already feel the tip of Antoni’s cock at my hole.  
“You ready, babe?” Antoni asked.  
“Fuck yes.” I nodded.  
“Oh fuck…” We heard. We looked over to see Tom had now straddled Ross on the edge of the table and was lowering himself onto the blonde’s cock. I soon began feeling a cock enter me, myself. Antoni slowly pushed, inch by inch, filling me up.  
“Holy shit…” I hissed, gripping the bench.  
“Thaaats it… You can take it…” Antoni groaned, fingers gripping my hips.  
“Fuck me, Antoni…” I muttered.  
“With pleasure.” He smirked before starting to thrust into me.  
“Oh fuck… G-Gimme your dick, Brad…” I moaned. Brad got on his knees in front of me and let his dick hover in front of my face. I opened my lips and let it fill my mouth. Brad gripped my hair and soon, I was being fucked in both holes.  
“Fucking hell, he’s tight…” Antoni grunted, wasting no time and already pounding me.  
“His ass is amazing… I fucked him this morning…” Brad muttered, gently thrusting into my mouth as I drooled around his cock.  
“Mmm fuck, c’mere.” Antoni pulled Brad into a kiss above me. I could hear their lips smacking as I moaned around Brad’s shaft. Meanwhile, Tom was moaning loudly as he was riding Ross’ cock.  
“Fuck yeah, Tom, take it!” Ross was saying, now laying back across the width of the table, so his hair was brushing against my shoulder. Antoni and Brad broke their kiss, so they could focus on their thrusts more. Antoni only got more and more aggressive as his hips turned into a blur as they fucked my hole.  
“Fuck, you three are hot…” Tom moaned, watching us.  
“Really fucking hot…” Ross nodded, reaching underneath me and starting to play with my nipples.  
“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Antoni grunted.  
“Do it. Cum in our baby’s hole.” Ross told him.  
“I’m gonna cum, too…” Brad muttered. It wasn’t long before I had both holes flooded. Antoni and Brad moaned out as their cocks began twitching inside me. I did my best to swallow every drop of his butterscotch flavoured cum, while Antoni drained his balls into me.

When they were done, Brad and Antoni pulled out. I was still for a moment, catching my breath.  
“Hey, James… You wanna sit on my face for a bit?” Ross asked with a dirty smile as Tom continued to ride him.  
“Fuck yes.” I said. I got up and was soon hovering over Ross, but he put his hands on my waist and shoved me down onto his face. “Oh fuck!” I shuddered as I felt his tongue hungrily began licking Antoni’s cum out. Speaking of, Antoni leaned over and wrapped his lips around my cock. “Fucking hell…” I whimpered, gripping Antoni’s hair. It was almost overwhelming, feeling the two mouths pleasure both ends. “I’m-I’m gonna cum…” I moaned.  
“Do it baby. I think Antoni’s hungry for it.” Brad chuckled.  
“I’m gonna cum too!” Tom grunted. Then soon-  
“ARGH FUCK!” I cried out as I felt Ross’ tongue deep inside me while I began unloading into Antoni’s mouth.  
“Shit, he tastes good.” Antoni said, coming off my cock when I had finished.  
“AH SHIT!” Tom moaned loudly before I felt his shoot onto my lower back, then continue to cum all over Ross’ abs.  
“Oh fuck yeah!” Ross grunted into my ass before he, too, climaxed, filling up Tom’s bubble butt. When we were done, Tom dismounted from Ross and sat down onto the seat of the bench, while I sat down on the bench next to Ross’ head, feeling cum dribble down my back.  
“Lemme get that for you.” Ross said before leaning over and licking up the sweet cum.  
“I wanna clean you up, too.” I said when he was done, before pushing him so he laid back down again, so I could run my tongue along his abs, tasting the creamy frosting-like cum. It was delicious.  
“That… Was an amazing date.” I sighed as Ross pulled me into a cuddle.  
“We do it right, here.” Tom scoffed.  
“Thanks for including me.” Antoni chuckled.  
“Any fucking time.” Brad smiled before the two shared another kiss.

Eventually, we all got dressed and said goodbye to the chef. We began heading home, Tom and I hobbling a bit. We chatted away, making each other laugh. I couldn’t help but wear the biggest smile. I really, really, really loved it here. I couldn’t wait to see what else was gonna happen…


	6. Work Experience - The Comic Book Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James does some work experience with Tom at the comic book shop.

Brad, Ross, Tom and I were downstairs, having breakfast. They were all ready to go to work and I’d be left home alone. I was starting to get bored of being on my own, at the house. I had nothing to do, really. So, as we were eating some scrambled eggs, I looked around at each of my boyfriend’s. Ross was wearing his yellow bow tie, and white shirt, Tom was wearing a red polo and Brad was just wearing a black button down shirt. I was wearing a blue top and a pair of black jeans.   
“Hey, you guys? Is it possible for me to get a job, here?” I asked.  
“Huh? Of course! You want one?” Tom smiled.  
“Well, yeah… I get kinda bored being here on my own.” I shrugged.  
“Awwh poor baby.” Brad said, leaning in and giving me a kiss.   
“Where do you wanna work?” Ross asked.  
“Oh, um… I don’t really know.” I admitted.  
“You’ve got the art shop, the animal shelter, the restaurants - ooooh you wanna work at the diner?” Ross suggested.  
“Or my Karaoke bar?” Brad smiled.  
“I… I don’t mind?” I half laughed, realising I didn’t put enough thought into this.  
“How about you do trial runs and if you like the job, you can stay? If you want you can come do some work experience in the comic book store today, maybe the diner tomorrow then the bar the next day?” Tom suggested.   
“Yeah, that works.” Brad nodded.  
“Sounds good to me.” I smiled. 

So, the three of us walked into town and gave each other goodbye kisses before heading to our different jobs.   
“You excited?” Tom asked as we walked into the beautiful comic book shop.  
“Absolutely. I love this place.” I beamed.  
“Awh good.” He smiled. “Hey Grant!” Tom waved. I looked over to see the Flash, aka Grant Gustin in a red polo, organising some comics that were on the shelves.  
“Oh hey- Woah, is that..?”  
“Yep, in the flesh.” Tom nodded.  
“Duuuuude, welcome to the town!” Grant beamed, coming over and giving me a hug. “I’m so sorry it took us so long to meet. I couldn’t make it to the welcome party - Ryan had me handcuffed upstairs and was fucking my ass with a vibrator and making me cum again and again.” Grant explained, making my eyes widen.  
“Don’t apologise, that sounds kind of amazing.” I half laughed.   
“Well I missed out on fucking your ass, so I’m very sorry.” Grant said, leaning in and kissing me.   
“Wow, barely 5 minutes.” Tom scoffed, checking his watch as Grant’s mouth was playing against mine. He was quite a bit taller than me so he had to lean down to push his tongue through my lips.   
“He’s gonna be working with us today. He’s trying out different jobs.” Tom explained.  
“You mean I get to look at both of your sweet asses all day?” Grant asked, breaking off.   
“Yep.” Tom chuckled.   
“Well, I’d best fuck you both and get it out of my system now, huh?” Grant smirked before leaning over and kissing Tom. I watched as the two actors passionately made out, running their hands over each other’s bodies. “I wanna watch you both undress each other.” Grant muttered, breaking off of Tom’s lips. He went over and sat down on the sofa I had given Ryan a blowjob on. He openly groped his crotch and stared at us.  
“You heard the man.” Tom half laughed before cupping my face and kissing me. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist as we passionately kissed, enjoying each other’s closeness as our lips danced together. I eventually remembered that Grant was there as well and what his instruction was, so I reached down and gripped the corners of his shirt and began lifting it upwards. Tom finally disconnected our lips and raised his hands so I could pull it off and throw it away.   
“Fuck that’s it.” Grant commented before my lips crashed back into Tom’s. My hands ran all over his sculpted body, feeling the muscular back rub under my palms. Soon, Tom was gripping my shirt too and lifting it upwards, forcing me to break off his lips and let him remove it from my body.   
“Fuck, I love you.” Tom muttered, letting us both catch our breaths for a moment after the intense kissing.   
“I love you too.” I said before our lips sealed the gap between us again. My hands were soon groping his ass, hidden beneath his black trousers.   
“Shit, you two are hot.” Grant said when Tom broke off from my lips then began kissing and sucking at my neck, as his hands fumbled at my jeans button.   
“Oh fuck Tom…” I muttered, before looking over to see Grant had taken out his hard 8 and a half inch cock and was stroking it as he watched. I felt Tom’s teeth nibble at my skin before he pushed my jeans down to my ankles. I was left in a pair of red boxer briefs.  
“Yeaaah, looking good James.” Grant said. Tom then went back to my lips and we resumed making out, meanwhile my hands were unbuttoning his pants. They soon fell down as well, leaving him in blue briefs.   
“Fuck, c’mere!” Grant commanded.

Grant pulled us in and we were both soon straddling a thigh each as the three of us made out. Our 3 pairs of lips passionately, while he had a hand on both of our asses. Tom and I worked together to pull the shirt he had on up over his head. He had a really nice, lean body.   
“Fuck, you’re hot…” I muttered.  
“You too, baby. Now, would you boys mind getting to work?” Grant asked before looking down at his hard cock.   
“Yes, sir.” Tom whispered. The two of us slipped off of Grant’s legs and went down to our knees, looking up at his erect cock. I watched as Tom ran his tongue along the underside of the dick, then took it into his mouth. It made my own cock throb. I decided to go down to Grant’s balls and began licking and gently sucking on them.   
“Mmmmm fuuuuck yeaaaah…” Grant purred, putting his hands in mine and Tom’s hair as we pleasured the older man. Then, I also began licking at the bottom of his shaft, as Tom was swirling his tongue around the tip.   
“Have a taste.” Tom said, coming off Grant’s cock completely and letting me have me turn.   
“Thanks, baby.” I said, pecking his lips before wrapping my lips around the hard cock.   
“You two are so cute…” Grant half laughed as I swallowed as much as I could of his shaft.  
“You’re cute too, darling.” Tom said before leaning in and taking one of Grant’s nipples into his mouth.   
“Mmm fuckk…” Grant groaned as he felt our mouths at work. I continued bobbing my head up and down his meat, while my hand was groping Tom’s round ass next to me. I could taste Grant’s precum leaking out as I drooled around his shaft. “Fuck… Gimme those asses!” Grant commanded. 

He instructed and positioned us, so we were exactly how he liked us. Tom and I stripped our last items of clothing off before we both got on the couch. I laid down on it and he got on top of me, but made sure his ass wasn’t blocking mine. I could feel his hard dick pressed against my lower back as the sides of our faces touched. He wrapped his arm around my neck in a head-lock and arm around my chest - holding me close. Meanwhile, Grant was on his knees on the sofa behind us.   
“You boys ready for this?” He smirked, spitting on his cock.  
“So ready.” I nodded. So soon, Grant aimed his cock between my cheeks and began pushing his way inside me. “Ah, fuck…” I hissed as Tom laid kisses on my cheek.   
“Yeaaaaaah, that’s hot…” Grant purred, filling me up. Every inch was soon inside me.   
“Fuck, you’re big…” I muttered.  
“Yeah, he feels good, doesn’t he?” Tom whispered. Grant began thrusting back and forth, quickly picking up the pace. It felt really good.  
“Oh yeah, Grant… Mmmmm, fuck…” I moaned.   
“C’mon, Grant, give me a turn.” Tom pouted.   
“Of course, baby.” Grant said before slipping out of me. Soon, I felt his nails dig into my chest and his leaking cock throb against my back as Grant filled him up, next.   
“Oh, yeah, Grant, fuck me!” Tom muttered.  
“Well, if that’s what you want.” Grant smirked before thrusting into my boyfriend, harder and faster.   
“Oh fuck yeah!” Tom moaned before kissing me. We both made out, sloppily, as our tongues did their best to show our affection. However, Grant’s ball slapping suddenly paused before… I felt him push his way back inside me. I whimpered into Tom’s mouth as I soon felt Grant begin thrusting in and out of me again.   
“Oh fuck!” I said, breaking off of Tom’s mouth.  
“Yeah, you like that, baby? Fuck, your ass feels so good…” Grant grunted.   
“Your dick feels so fucking good… Fuck me hard!” I whimpered as Tom began nibbling on my ear.   
“Oh yeah, you’re such a good bottom!” Grant said, slamming into me hard and fast. Then, he slipped out of me and quickly slipped back into Tom.  
“Oooo fuck!” Tom moaned out.   
“Yeaaah, take it!” Grant growled over the sound of his balls already slapping against Tom’s ass. It kept going on like this - Grant kept switching between asses, fucking me and Tom like a wild animal. He was back inside of me while Tom was in the process of leaving a hickey on my neck.  
“Fuck, Tom! Fuck, it feels so good!” I whined, feeling Tom’s teeth nibble on my skin as Grant slammed away.   
“Shit, that looks hot…” Tom said, once he was finished, giving it some final licks.   
“I-I think I’m gonna cum…” I warned the two men. My cock rubbing against the leather as Grant fucked me hard and Tom played with my skin was too much.   
“Oh fuck yeah, do it, baby… Cum for me…” Tom whispered into my ear as he continued to nibble it.   
“Ah fuck! Fuck that feels so good! Mmmmm fuck!!” I moaned loudly, as I unloaded onto the sofa beneath me.   
“Fuck, that’s hot.” Grant said before pulling out of me and sliding back into Tom’s ass.  
“Mmmm fuck! Yeah, Grant! Cum inside me!” Tom told him.   
“Yeah, I’ll breed your hot, tight ass, don’t you worry.” Grant grunted as I listened to his balls aggressively slapping Tom’s skin, while I caught my breath.   
“Argh fuck!” Tom suddenly cried out before I felt his cock suddenly shoot load after load of cum right onto my back, painting me white.   
“Fuck yeah, Tom, that’s so hot!” I said as his face buried into my shoulder.   
“Oh fuck! You two are so hot! Shit, I’m gonna cum too!” Grant said.  
“Yeah, breed my ass, Grant! I fucking need it baby! Cum inside me nowww!” Tom begged.   
“Argh fuck!” Grant grunted, thrusting deep into Tom’s ass. “Awwwwwh fuck… mmmmmmm fuckkk…” He groaned as he flooded Tom’s ass.

After a few more slow thrusts, Grant pulled his cock out of Tom’s ass before collapsing on top of us. They laid on top of me as we all caught out breaths.   
“Holy shit…” Grant finally said, breaking the silence. “You two have the best asses around.” He chuckled.  
“Thanks, Granty.” Tom said, flirtatiously. Suddenly, the doors to the comic book store opened and a couple of unknown dudes came in. They smirked when they saw us.  
“Lemme get this. You boys clean yourselves up.” Grant half laughed, getting up. So, Tom licked up the cum on my back as I did the same to the sofa - tasting my coke flavoured cum.   
“Would you mind taking care of my ass, as well?” Tom asked me, getting on all fours and giving me a perfect view of his hole, which was already leaking some of Grant’s cum.  
“Why would I ever say no to that?” I half laughed before spreading his cheeks and licking it all up. Grant’s cum tasted like lemonade, so it was actually kind of refreshing. 

When we got dressed, Tom gave me a proper tour of the comic book shop. He showed me all the different sections then took me to the second floor where there was a games room. There was a couple of TV’s with games consoles connected to them and there was also a couple of display cases filled with action figures. Lined up against a wall was a large collection of Pop figures too. He also showed me a D&D room that was themed to look like a cave.   
“This place is so fucking cool.” I beamed as he brought me back downstairs.  
“Hey, you thought of it.” Tom pointed out. “Alright, so if you wouldn’t mind, we got a whole new box of comics this morning. Grant has begun sorting them into their places but he’s gonna be doing a D&D sesh soon. It’s fairly simple, they’re just match the colours to the section and then they’re also numbered so ya just stick ‘em on the end.” Tom explained.   
“I can do that.” I nodded.  
“Of course you can.” Tom smiled before giving me a kiss. “If you need anything I’ll just be at the counter.” He winked. 

So, I got to work organising the comics and slotting them into the right shelves. I had a look into some of them, flicking through the pages, seeing some of the different stories. I noticed, though, that there were ‘sex scenes’. There’d be a couple pages of panels filled with graphic gay sex images within the long stories. It was incredible! There were some crazy looking scenes for some of the heroes, such as Antman and the Thing or Batman and Mr Freeze. I tried my best not to get too distracted by the comics as I filled the shelves.   
“Hey, baby.” Tom said, coming over at around 12ish.   
“Oh, hey.” I smiled as he came over and gave me a kiss.  
“You can have a break if you want. I was just gonna go out and pick up lunch. You want anything?” Tom asked.  
“Oh… Umm… I don’t mind, really. Surprise me.” I smiled.   
“Broccoli salad it is, then.” Tom smirked.  
“I thought this was my heaven, not my hell.” I chuckled. “Want me to come with?”   
“Nah, I'd rather you read some comics or something. I can tell you’ve been dying to.” Tom chuckled.  
“Ahaha maybe.” I blushed.  
“Alright, see ya in a bit.” Tom smiled before leaving the shop. I curiously picked up a Spiderman comic then sat on the sofa me and Tom got fucked on. I began reading through, soon seeing Peter Parker sucking off Deadpool. It was amazing - they actually looked like Tom and Ryan. I couldn’t help but get hard as I read through.   
“Oh my God, James?” A voice said. I looked around to see Harry Holland standing beside me. He was so cute. He was wearing a dark green jumper over a dark blue polo shirt and a pair of dark jeans.  
“Oh, hi!” I smiled, standing up.   
“Holy shit, I’m finally meeting you.” He said, sitting down next to me and giving me a hug.   
“Awh, I’m glad I’m meeting you, too.” I smiled.  
“Where’s Tom? I’m here to give him my pictures.” Harry asked, holding up a USB stick.   
“Oh, he’s just popped out for lunch.” I answered.   
“Ah okay. Whatcha reading?” He asked, noticing the comic I had put down. I picked it up and showed him the pages I was on.  
“Fuck, that’s hot.” Harry muttered, seeing the drawn image of Tom getting fingered by Deadpool.  
“I know right? You and your brother are hot.” I flirted.  
“Did he give you that?” Harry asked, knowingly, pointing to the fresh hickey I had on my neck.  
“Yep.” I nodded.  
“I’m kinda jealous. Wanna give me one?” Harry said with a pouty face.  
“Absolutely.” I said before we leaned in and connected our lips. 

I made out with my boyfriend's younger brother, running my hand up his leg as our tongues played together. He was pulling at my shirt until finally bringing it over my head and throwing it away. However, we only parted lips for a moment before resuming our kiss. My hand was firmly placed on his bulge, feeling his cock go full mast.  
“Well, hello boys.” A voice said. Harry and I looked up to see Tom was now standing behind us. “Can’t go 20 seconds without fucking one of my brothers, huh?” Tom smirked.  
“I can’t help it, he’s really sexy.” I defended as he was groping my chest.  
“It’s okay, babe. Wanna share his ass?” Tom asked me.  
“Oh, fuck yes, please do.” Harry said with a pout. Tom hopped over the couch and sat down on Harry’s other side.  
“Is that cool with you, babe?” Tom asked, already pulling off his polo shirt, exposing his beautifully sculpted body.  
“Absolutely.” I said, knowing I’d never be able to refuse such an offer.   
“Then let’s take this shit off.” Tom said. I helped him pull the jumper and polo up over Harry’s head, leaving the curly haired boy shirtless. He was skinny but nicely defined. “Fuck, I love you, bro.” Tom whispered before kissing him. I watched as the two brothers passionately made out, feeling each other’s bodies. So, I decided to lean in and begin nibbling on Harry’s neck, wanting to stay true to my promise.   
“Mmm fuck…” Harry gasped, breaking off his brother.   
“Yeaaah, Harry, is that nice?” Tom whispered as Harry was squeezing his brother’s hardon.   
“Whatcha think?” I asked Tom, referring to Harry’s new mark.  
“Fuck, that’s nice.” Tom said before leaning in and kissing me. We both made out in front of Harry, as he groped both of our hardons.  
“Shit, that’s hot.” Harry muttered before Tom and I moved our lips towards him. Our three pairs of lips hungrily kissed. Tom began unbuttoning Harry’s trousers while I was pinching his nipple. I helped Tom pull Harry’s jeans down his legs, letting his 6 ½ inch cock free.   
“Damn, Harry… It’s tempting to ride you, instead…” Tom muttered.  
“No, no, I need you to fuck me, Tom.” Harry whimpered.  
“Don’t worry, bro, I will.” Tom said, pecking his lips. 

Tom and I stripped off our jeans and underwear, quickly pulling them down our legs and kicking them away. The three of us sat on the couch naked and were soon making out with each other again. Harry took mine and Tom’s cock in his hands and stroked us off while our tongues clumsily played with each other.   
“Give Jamesy your cute butt, baby.” Tom told his little brother. So, Harry changed position. He got on all fours and aimed his nice ass in my direction, before going down and taking the head of my boyfriend’s cock into his mouth. “Mmmm yeaaaah…” Tom purred as I watched his younger brother give him head. I couldn’t believe this was happening, yet I should’ve considering the past couple of weeks. I parted Harry’s asscheeks apart and looked into his tight, pink hole.   
“Fuck…” I muttered, feeling my cock throb.  
“Go for it.” Tom told me as Harry’s head was bobbing up and down. So I leaned in and gave it a long lick. Harry’s body shuddered. I smirked and soon buried my face into his hole and began hungrily licking him out, slurping and sucking at his hole.   
“Oh fuck…” Harry whimpered around Tom’s shaft.   
“Yeaaah, does that feel good, bro?” Tom said, groping his brother’s ass cheek.  
“Mmmhmmm…” Harry nodded on the cock.  
“Yeaaah, keep sucking… Make it nice and wet for your ass.” Tom groaned. Meanwhile, I continued to eat out Harry’s hole, hungrily. “Turn around, bro. I wanna taste that ass, now.” Tom instructed him. So Harry turned around, putting his ass towards Tom’s direction and immediately kissed me. “Fuck yeaaah, you two are so hot.” Tom smirked before burying his face into his younger brother’s ass. Harry moaned into my mouth before going down and taking my cock into his mouth.   
“Mmm Harry…” I purred, feeling his warm, wet mouth go up and down my shaft. I put my fingers into his curls as I watched Tom continue eating out his brother. It was such a hot sight. It should’ve been so wrong, but it wasn’t. Nobody was there to tell us it was bad, because nobody in this world believed it was. So, my boyfriend continued to lick at his younger brother’s hole, while he was slurping at the tip of my shaft. 

“Fuck, I wanna get fucked and I wanna get fucked now!” Harry blurted out after a few more minutes of sucking my cock. He suddenly pushed me, so I was laying on my back on the leather sofa. He got on top of me and crashed his lips into mine. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed his ass cheeks as our cocks rubbed together.   
“Fuck me, you two are some of the hottest shit I’ve ever seen.” Tom said, giving Harry’s ass a slap.   
“You two better be ready to fuck me.” Harry muttered, soon hovering his ass over my hard cock.   
“I’ll always be ready to fuck you, baby bro.” Tom said. Soon, Harry began lowering himself onto my cock. His tight ass swallowed my shaft up, inch by inch.   
“Fuck yeaaah…” Harry groaned.  
“Holy shit…” I gasped, feeling the intense heat.   
“He feels amazing, doesn’t he babe?” Tom said, coming up behind his sibling, who was now bouncing up and down on my cock.  
“Y-Yeah… Oh my God…” I groaned.  
“Bend over, bro. Lemme stretch that hole open even more.” Tom instructed him. So, Harry did. He placed two hands on either side of my head and kept his ass still for Tom.   
“Yeah, fill me up, Tom.” Harry said. I watched Harry bite his lower lip as I felt Tom’s cock push through and rub against mine. “Fucking hell! Yeah, keep going!” Harry grunted. I gripped him by the curls and pulled him into a kiss as Tom’s last inch was now buried inside him.   
“Holy shit that feels insane!” Tom groaned.   
“Fuck me!” Harry whimpered between kisses. So, Tom began thrusting back and forth, fucking Harry’s already filled ass. “Oh fuck!” Harry moaned out, breaking off my lips. It felt amazing - sharing Harry’s tight hole. I began thrusting up and down as well, loving the look of Harry’s face as it reacted to every thrust by Tom and I. It was so hot! Looking up at Harry and Tom’s naked, amazing, sexy bodies.  
“Oh yeaaaaah, Harry! Your ass is so good! You take it so fucking good, baby!” Tom grunted. Our three bodies were getting sweatier and sweatier, as we moaned loudly in the comic book store.   
“Shit, yeah, keep fucking me! Oh God, it feels so amazing!” Harry pleaded.  
“You two are so fucking hot! Shit! You’re both so sexy!” I moaned, groping Harry’s chest.  
“Yeah, you like a Holland threesome?” Tom smirked, giving Harry’s ass a spank.   
“Fuck yeah! I do! I-I think I’m gonna cum, soon…” I moaned.  
“Oh, fuck yeah, do it James! I wanna feel your cum around my cock!” Tom told me, fucking even faster.  
“Yeaaaah, do it James! Breed me!” Harry pleaded, squeezing and groping my chest. Just seeing the two sexy, sweaty brothers was enough to send me over the edge.   
“Oh fuck me! Ohhh fuckkkk! Shit!” I moaned out, unloading into Harry’s tight ass, coating Tom’s own shaft in my jizz.   
“Oh fuck, that’s so hot!” Tom grunted, fucking Harry’s cum-filled ass, making a bit of a squelching noise to accompany his balls slapping against Harry’s skin.   
“Shit, I’m gonna cum too!” Harry cried out. I wrapped my fingers around his cock and began stroking him off hard and fast. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! OH FUCK!” Harry’s voice cracked as he suddenly began unloading all over me, painting me white. Some shot straight into my mouth - tasted of chocolate frosting.   
“Oh yeah, that’s so hot! Holy fuck!” Tom grunted, still pounding away into Harry’s hole.   
“Fuck that was an intense orgasm!” Harry panted.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna cum soon, too, bro… You ready for this?” Tom moaned.  
“Fuck yeah! Fill me up even more!” Harry begged.   
“Awwhrrghh fuck! Mmmm yeah, take it! Mmmmm fuck…” Tom blurted out, thrusting deep inside of his ass. I felt Tom’s cum flood the ass around my cock, breeding his little brother, raw. 

When Tom was finished, he pulled out and the two brothers collapsed. Tom fell beside me while Harry flopped on top of me.   
“Fucking hell…” Harry said, breathing heavily.  
“Have fun walking that off.” Tom scoffed.  
“I can’t believe we just fucked your little brother.” I half laughed.  
“Believe it, baby. Sometimes tells me it won’t be the one time either.” Tom scoffed.  
“Sam’s gonna be so jealous.” Harry said with a smirk.   
“Yeah, he will.” Tom chuckled. We cleaned ourselves off and just sorta sat on the chairs for a bit. “So urr… Whatcha doing here?” Tom asked Harry as we got dressed again.   
“I have the edited version of the pictures for you. Y’know, from when you did the photoshoot?” Harry answered, pulling his jeans up, then taking out the keystick.   
“Ooooh nice!” Tom said, pulling his polo on and taking it off him. “By the way, I got your lunch babe. Meatball sub.” Tom winked at me.  
“You are an amazing boyfriend.” I grinned before giving him a kiss. 

The rest of the day wasn’t as eventful. I was just working behind the counter, seeing all the orders for comics outside of the city. The sky was just starting to dim when Tom came over.  
“Alright babe?” Tom smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m great.”  
“Good. Gimme a kiss.” He said before wrapping his arms around my waist and pecking my lips. “We’re gonna close up. Your first day as our employee is finished.” Tom smiled, shutting off the computer.   
“Oh cool.” I smiled.  
“Hope it wasn’t too physically exhausting.” Tom said with a wink.  
“Ahahaha, not at all.” I winked back. “I actually really, really loved it here.”   
“Good.” He smiled before he leaned in and kissed me passionately. His strong arms held me close as he made out, but not in a sexual way - more of an affectionate way. When he finally broke off, he just looked into my eyes and smiled. “I love you.” He whispered.   
“I love you too. So, so much.” I shuddered. We kissed once more before Tom switched off the lights and we headed home, holding hands.


	7. Work Experience - Ross' Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orgy in a Diner is the new norm for James in his Afterlife....

I woke up to Tom, who was gently shaking me. My eyes fluttered open and I turned my head to see him in his work uniform. God, he looked cute.  
“Morning, baby. Just wanted to say goodbye before I left.” He whispered.  
“Oh, have fun.” I smiled, pulling him into a hug.  
“I'm sure it won't be as fun as yesterday, but I'll try.” Tom smiled before giving me a kiss. “The boys are having breakfast if you wanna go join them.” He told me before standing back up off the bed.  
“Yeah, sounds good. I'll be down soon, just gotta have a piss.” I nodded.  
“Fun. Alright, well see ya this afternoon, darling.” Tom smiled, giving me a wave.  
“I'll miss ya.”  
“I'll miss ya more.” He said before leaving through the door. So, I got up, had a piss and soon came downstairs to see Ross and Brad at the table, indeed eating cereal. Like me, they were both still just wearing their boxer briefs.  
“Morning cutie.” Brad smiled, reaching out and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close.  
“Heyyy, ready for your day at the Diner?” Ross smiled.  
“I think so. Sounds fun.” I nodded.  
“Awesome, you'll love it. It's so chill.” Ross assured new.  
“Don't doubt that if I'll be hanging out with you all day.” I smirked.  
“That's right. Oh, and Charles.” Ross told me.  
“Melton?” I realised.  
“Yep. He will fuck you the moment you walk into that Diner, FYI.” Ross warned me.  
“Good, because I'm more than happy with that.” I half laughed.  
“Oh, also, our dog will be coming home today.” Brad smiled.  
“Pluto?” I gasped.  
“Yeah. Just had a call from Ryan, earlier. He’ll bring him over when you're at work.” Brad told me.  
“Oh my God, that's so exciting!” I grinned ear to ear. 

Ross and I soon got dressed - he advised I put on a white shirt as it goes well with the yellow apron. We both put on some black jeans. Brad wasn't going to work yet, as the karaoke bar was usually busier around late noon. We said goodbye before heading out to the Diner. Ross and I held hands as we walked on the pavement, feeling the cool morning air around us.  
“Excited then?” Ross smiled.  
“Yeah. I loved the Diner when I saw it last. It's so cool.” I beamed.  
“Awh good. If you get bored or anything, don't feel pressured to stay.” Ross told me.  
“How could I ever be bored when I'm with you?” I reasoned, giving him a side hug.  
“Awwwh, cutie.” Ross smiled before leaning down and giving my cheek a kiss.  
“I love you.” I sighed.  
“I love you too, baby.” Ross whispered. We soon arrived at the Diner and he opened the door. It was empty at the moment. “Yo, Charles!” He called out but there was silence. “Must not be here yet.” Ross shrugged. “C’mon, lemme gimme your bow tie and apron.” He said, taking my hand and leading me into a back room behind the counter. “I cannot tell you how many customers I've fucked back here.” He scoffed, opening a cupboard.  
“Who was the last?” I asked, curiously.  
“Ummmm… I think it was Cameron Dallas.” Ross remembered.  
“Shit… That sounds pretty hot.” I half laughed.  
“It was. Especially when Nick Jonas joined in, too.” Ross smirked, taking out an apron and putting it round my neck.  
“Wow…” I said, picturing it.  
“Turn around, cutie. Lemme see that butt.” Ross told me.  
“Ooo are we about to recreate that?” I chuckled, doing as he asked.  
“I think we should wait for Charles.” Ross smiled before beginning to tie the apron behind me, but being sure to press his crotch behind me.  
“Not… Not even get a head start?” I stammered as I felt his breath against my neck.  
“He won't be long.” Ross chuckled before turning me back around. He took the bow tie and began doing it up, around my neck. “As much as I'd love to bend you over right now and fuck your brains out.” He smirked.  
“I hate you sometimes.” I groaned.  
“Mmmm but you love me too.” Ross said before pecking my lips.

Ross put on his own apron and and bow tie and we walked out into the Diner.  
“Okay, lemme talk you through everything.” Ross smiled. He went through the general routines - where to pick up the meals, the table numbers, writing orders etc. He assured me it wasn't too big of a deal if I got something a bit wrong as everybody was so friendly they never gave a shit. The worst that'll happen is they fuck me during the delay. He was just showing me the soda machine when the doors to the Diner opened.  
“Oh.. My God. He's here.” Charles said, standing there in his own white button down shirt (which was halfway unbuttoned) and black pants.  
“Yeah, he is.” Ross smiled.  
“Of all the times for you to die, it had to be when I was in Asgard.” Charles chuckled, coming over.  
“If I had known I'd have planned it better.” I laughed.  
“Thank God I’m finally meeting ya.” He smiled, giving me a hug.  
“Same.” I said.  
“Finally get to fuck this ass everyone’s talking about.” He smirked before squeezing one of my ass cheeks.  
“Go for it.” I smirked back. He suddenly pushed me back against the counter and hungrily began kissing me. His tongue soon pushed through my lips as his hands were running all over my body.  
“Told you he wouldn't wait.” Ross scoffed, standing beside us, already taking his apron and bow tie back off.  
“Mmmm, how could I?” Charles smirked untying my apron and taking it off for me, along with the tie.  
“I don't blame you. I fucked him within minutes of meeting him.” Ross chuckled, casually unbuttoning his own shirt while Charles did mine.  
“Is he really as tight as Kj said he was?” Charles asked.  
“Tighter.” Ross smirked as our shirts fell off our arms.  
“Fuck, I can't wait.” Charles whispered, running his hands up my body.  
“Give your boss a kiss first, though.” Ross pouted.  
“Oh, of course, sexy.” Charles smirked before I watched him lean in and kiss my boyfriend. I watched as Ross’ fingers unbuttoned the Riverdale star's shirt, slowly exposing more and more of his ripped body. Then finally, all three of us were shirtless as I rubbed my hardon, watching the hot make out session. “You'd better fuck me while I fuck him.” Charles whispered, breaking off and looking back at me with pure hunger in his eyes.  
“You think I'd be able to stop myself with that ass of yours?” Ross chuckled before slapping it. Charles gave me a dirty smirk before kissing me again. My hands were groping his muscular body - the pecs and abs were sculpted so perfectly.

Charles finally broke off, after a minute of making out with me. He was quite a bit taller than me, so he towered over me as he licked the saliva off his mouth.  
“Let’s see what your mouth can do. Get on those knees, baby.” Charles instructed as he was already unbuttoning his pants. I eagerly did as he asked and went down to my knees, behind the counter. Ross began undoing his own pants, as well and soon, I was faced with both of their hard as rock cocks. Charles’ thick, uncut 8 and a half inches pointed right at me. “Go on… See how much you can take.” Charles smirked. I opened my lips and took as much of the cock as possible, gagging slightly when my nose hit the trimmed pubes. His fingers gripped my hair and held my head still, keeping his cock down my throat.  
“Oh yeaaaah… That's it… Choke on it…” The man growled as I did, indeed, choke. He finally released his grip, letting me come off his cock and cough a bit.  
“H-Holy fuck…” I spluttered.  
“Not too rough for you, is it baby?” Ross asked, but he sounded genuinely concerned.  
“No. I love it…” I assured him before taking Ross’ cock into my mouth this time.  
“Awwwh yeaaah… You're so fucking perfect…” Ross groaned as I deepthroated him, making myself gag slightly. He gripped my hair and began thrusting his hips back and forth into me. Tears started running down my face as Ross fucked my throat, before Charles forced me into his own cock.  
“Fuck, his mouth is so warm…” Charles groaned, casually fucking my throat.  
“I know right?” Ross smirked.  
“W-When did you last fuck him?” Charles asked - as if I wasn't even in the room.  
“Last night. Fucked him when we were watching a movie. Can't even remember what movie.” Ross scoffed.  
“A-lah-en!” I tried around Charles’ cock.  
“Huh? Oh that's right, Aladdin.” Ross chuckled before slapping his cock on my face.  
“Take ‘em both, James.” Charles instructed me. So I wrapped my fingers around the base of both their cocks and took the heads of their cocks into my mouth - trying my best to pleasure them both in unison. I was starting to taste their precum. It was a mix of marshmallow and what tasted like caramel.  
“Oh my fucking God, that feels so good…” Charles groaned as my tongue swirled around the mushroom heads.  
“I know right?” Ross purred.  
“Want me to fuck you, James?” Charles muttered and I nodded around the two cocks - jaw aching.

Charles had me bent over the counter - I was surprised no customers had come in yet. Ross had brought over a bottle of lube from one of the tables and Charles rubbed it onto his shaft.  
“I've been waiting for this, for a long time…” Charles whispered before I felt the cock start pushing into me.  
“Awh, fuck…” I muttered, gripping the counter edge as I felt him go deeper and deeper.  
“Holy shit… You fucked him last night and he's still this tight? He feels like a virgin!” Charles gasped.  
“It's his talent.” Ross nodded, standing behind Charles, lubing up his own cock. I could see them a bit through the reflection of a chrome napkin dispenser next to me.  
“You feel so big...” I whimpered when Charles was balls deep.  
“Mmm baby, we’re just getting started.” Charles whispered. “Ross, just put it all in me. I don't wanna wait…” He told the blonde behind him.  
“If that's what you want.” Ross smirked. I heard a loud grunt from them both.  
“Argh fuck!” Charles blurted out, nails digging into my waist.  
“You asked for it.” Ross defended, completely inside.  
“Fuck yes I did…” Charles groaned before moving his hips back and forth. I could feel his cock sliding in and out of me. God, it felt so good.  
“Oh yeah, fuck me, Charles…” I moaned.  
“Oh fuck… Yeah, you want it?” Charles growled before moving his hips faster, to and fro, fucking me and himself harder.  
“Shit this is so hot!” Ross grunted watching us. I could feel myself getting sweatier and sweatier as my boyfriend and his employee thrusted towards me, creating a loud slapping noise that filled the empty Diner.  
“You both feel so good, holy shit! Nights at your house must be amaaazing!” Charles muttered before giving my ass spank.  
“You'll have to come over and find out for yourself one night.” Ross whispered into his ear.  
“Fuck, I'd love to!” Charles said before leaning down and licking the sweat off my lower back, whilst still hitting my prostate with every thrust. “Fuck yourself on my dick, baby, while I kiss your boyfriend.” Charles told me before standing back up straight and leaning into Ross to kiss him. So, I thrusted my ass back and forth on Charles’ shaft as I moaned, so ridiculously turned on while I listened to their lips smacking.  
“Argh, fuck, it's too much! I'm gonna cum quicker than when I had my orgy with Thor…” Charles blurted out, before gripping my hips and plowing into me again.  
“Ohh fuuuuuckkkkkk!” I cried out as my own knees were starting to buckle.  
“Mmmm, I think you're both about to cum…” Ross smirked, whilst reaching around and groping Charles’ pecs.  
“Oh yeah, you wanna cum with me, James? Want me to cum in that tight ass of yours?” Charles grunted as I stroked my cock which was dribbling in precum.  
“Oh fuck! Oh fuck yeah, Charles! Fill me up!” I begged as he continued ramming me.  
“You first, baby… Lemme see you paint this counter white!” Charles said, though clearly struggling to hold back himself. But my cock obeyed his instructions. The tip of my cock sprayed the side of the counter before Charles soon gave one last, loud grunt. “Yeaaaaah take it! Take it all! Ohh baby!” Charles blurted out.  
“Alright, lemme finish inside him.” Ross told Charles as my limp body stayed half on top of the counter top. I felt the cock slide out of me before Ross for behind me.  
“You okay with this, baby?” Ross asked me, already pressing his coco against my hole.  
“Give it to me.” I nodded. So, Ross pushed his cock into me, not even very slowly either. He just slipped it in completely. “Oh fuck…” I gasped.  
“Oh hell yeah…” Ross groaned, feeling Charles’ cum envelop his shaft.  
“Yeah, Ross… Fuck me…” I muttered. Soon, his hips were thrusting back and forth into me, hard.  
“That's it, baby, you take it so good… Mmm fuck!” Ross moaned, not wasting any time and his hips turned into a blur.  
“Holy shit, Ross! That feels so fucking good!” I blurted out, gripping the edge of the counter top.  
“Yeaaah, that's it! I'm gonna cum so deep inside you!” Ross growled.  
“Do it, Ross! I want it so bad!” I begged.  
“Yeah, baby, I'm gonna give it to you!” Ross grunted. After a few more thrusts, I heard him moan out and felt his cock twitch inside me, unloading into my already filled ass. “Oh yeaaaah! Mmmm James! Fuckkkk…” He groaned. 

Ross pulled out and I soon found myself laying down on the nearby table. I laid there, feeling a bit lightheaded from the intense fuck. Ross and Charles’ cum was dribbling out of my ass onto the table.  
“When you've recovered, you can start helping us out.” Ross chuckled when he and Charles had already gotten dressed.  
“Thanks…” I half laughed when the door to the diner opened. It was… Brandon Flynn! He was just wearing a grey top and a pair of black shorts.  
“Hey Brandon.” Ross smiled.  
“Hey, how’s it- Woah…” Brandon stopped when he spotted me in the corner. “Is this James?” He asked, clearly checking me out.  
“Yep. The one and only.” Ross smirked. “What can we get you?” He asked.  
“Can I get a burger?” Brandon asked, still staring at my and groping his crotch.  
“Sure. Should be done by the time you're done with him.” Ross scoffed.  
“Perfect.” Brandon smirked before coming over to me, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his sexy body. “You’re cool with this, right?” He asked, unbuttoning his shorts and letting them drop to the floor with his boxer briefs. His semi hard 7 inch cock was freed. How could I say no?  
“Yep. I'm very cool with this.” I said.  
“Perfect.” He smirked before leaning forwards and taking a bottle of lube. Brandon lifted my feet up onto his shoulders and pulled my ass closer to the edge of the table after he lubed up his cock. He aimed it at my leaking hole and within seconds he was pushing it inside me. “Hooooly shiiiit… Nice and tight…” Brandon groaned, filling me up more and more.  
“Mmmm yeaaaah…” I moaned, feeling him slide against my cum splattered insides till his balls were pressed against my ass. “Mmm fuck me…” I muttered.  
“Yeah, you good boy…” Brandon smirked before beginning to thrust back and forth, gradually getting faster and faster. My fingers gripped the edges of the table as I watched the attractive man fuck me. “Mmmm that feels so fucking good! Shit, you shoulda died earlier…” Brandon grunted, kissing my ankle.  
“Fuck, I couldn't agree more!” I moaned before the door to the Diner opened again. It was Chadwick Boseman, aka the Black Panther. His eyes immediately landed on us. He was wearing a black tank top and a pair of jeans.  
“Oh fuck… Arrived just in time.” He smirked, checking us out.  
“Yep. He's already had a couple loads dumped into him.” Charles smirked before going into the kitchens.  
“What can I get you?” Ross asked. “Or will you be enjoying the customers before eating?”  
“I think you know.” Chadwick scoffed, already undoing his jeans as Brandon continued to fuck me.  
“He feels amazing.” He grunted, looking over at Chadwick.  
“So I've heard.” He smirked, taking out his monster cock that made me gulp. As he watched Brandon pound me, it grew into maybe 10 inches of thick meat.  
“Fuck you’re huge.” I gasped as he got in the booth and knelt down on the chair, so his cock was dangling in front of me.  
“Mmhmm. Let's get that mouth busy, shall we?” He said. So I opened my lips and he pushed his cock into my throat until I inevitably gagged. “Oh yeaaah, that's it baby.” He purred as he stripped off his tank top as well, letting his sexy body be exposed. He gently thrusted into my mouth - not making me gag too much, while Brandon was slamming into me.  
“Argh yeah, take it James! Mmmm fuck!” He grunted while Chadwick was running his hands through my hair as I drooled around his meat. My own sensitive cock throbbed against my stomach as I was being penetrated from both holes.  
“Mmmm so beautiful.” Chadwick said, running a hand down my body.  
“Shit, I'm gonna cum!” Brandon gasped.  
“Do it… Fill that ass with more cum for me.” Chadwick commanded as I tasted his orange-flavoured precum.  
“A-Argh fuck! Yeah, James, that's such a nice ass…” Brandon grunted before unloading deep inside me.  
“Ah fuck!” I moaned around the cock still in my mouth as I felt my ass flood even more. Brandon pulled out and let me feet down, giving a small chuckle.  
“Nice to meet you.” He smiled.  
“You too.” I half laughed as Chadwick pulled his cock out.  
“Burger’s up!” Ross called for Brandon behind the counter.  
“On my way.” Brandon said, gathering his clothes 

“Alright, my turn…” Chadwick said. “Turn over and bring your ass to me.” I did as he asked. While he kneeled on the chair, I brought my ass over to him and laid on the table front-down, going horizontal across and facing the other side of the booth. He was putting on a generous amount of lube when the door to the Diner opened yet again. Standing in a leather jacket, white tank top and baggy jeans was Logan Henderson.  
“Oh, hello.” He smirked, immediately spotting us.  
“Hi-ohhh fuck…” I was interrupted by Chadwick pushing his cock inside me. Fuck, he was so big - it felt like my ass was being torn apart in the best way possible.  
“Damn that's hot…” Logan commented, coming over. “I guess you had a go?” He asked, seeing the naked Brandon eating a burger, watching Chadwick’s cock disappear inside me.  
“Yeah, he's amazing.” Brandon nodded.  
“Good to know.” Logan smirked, taking his jacket off and sitting down at the booth in front of me. “Not too big for you, is he?” He asked amused, noticing my strained face as Chadwick finally began thrusting back and forth.  
“N-No…” I stammered, feeling the cock force its way in and out of me. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time.  
“Good.” Logan said before giving me a quick kiss, then stripping his tank top off, showing his thick, muscular body. He got onto his knees as well and I watched as he unbuttoned his jeans, inches away from my sweaty face.  
“Shit, your ass is amazing.” Chadwick grunted, getting faster, placing one hand on my shoulder and the next on my hip. Meanwhile, Logan’s 7 inch cock was let out of his pants, slapping me straight in the face.  
“Holy fuck…” I whimpered, feeling overwhelmed with cocks. I opened my lips and took the man’s meat into my mouth.  
“That's a good boy.” Logan smirked as I did my best to suck on it while I felt the Black Panther railing into me.  
“Shit, that’s hot.” Brandon said, finishing up his burger.  
“Your ass feels so good, baby…” Chadwick growled, giving it a slap as Logan began thrusting his own hips into my throat - making me gag on it.  
“That's it, choke on it, James. Get it nice and wet for when it’s my turn to fuck you.” Logan groaned, gripping my hair.  
“Mmmm, c'mere you sexy man.” Chadwick said before the two men leaned over me and kissed. As I listened to their lip smacking I was still being spit roasted - being choked and rammed into. Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to keep up with the two horny men. I was beginning to taste Logan’s precum and it seemed to be vanilla flavoured.  
“Shit, James, you look so fucking hot.” Ross commented, watching from behind the counter.  
“Fuck, I'm gonna cum in this tight ass…” Chadwick grunted, breaking off the singer’s lips.  
“Do it, so I can have my turn.” Logan said, pulling his cock out of my mouth so he could slap it against my face. “I wanna breed this bitch’s ass.” He smirked before pulling me up by my hair into a kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I was still feeling Chadwick’s huge meat slamming hard into me, whilst Logan’s tongue was fucking my mouth.  
“Argh fuck yeah! Hoooly shit, take it! Mmmm yeah, baby…” Chadwick groaned as he shot his loads deep inside me. I moaned into Logan’s mouth as I felt my ass being filled even more as cum dribbling out, down my leg. When he pulled out, his cock was drenched in cum. “Oi, Ross, clean this off for me.” Chadwick told him.  
“Yes sir.” He smirked coming back from around the counter as Chadwick got off the booth.

As Ross went down to his knees to lick the cum off Chadwick’s cock, Logan had gone round to my otherside.  
“Fuck, how many loads do you have in you, now?” He asked, scooping some that was dribbling out and popping it in his mouth with a finger.  
“F-Four..” I answered.  
“Get ready for the fifth.” Logan said before pushing his cock into me. It wasn't as intense as Chadwick's but my sore ass still felt it. “Oh yeaaaaah, that's what I wanted.” He purred, filling me up as Ross was now sucking Chadwick’s hardened cock.  
“Oh shit, Logan…” I whimpered, gripping the edge of the table.  
“That's it, baby. I know you can take it.” Logan said, beginning to thrust into me, making a squelching sound from the cum he was fucking.  
“Oh fuck!” I heard Ross cry out. I looked over to see he was naked and had his legs wrapped around Chadwick, who had him pinned against the display counter as he pushed his cock into my boyfriend. “Mmmm fuck my ass…” He moaned. Meanwhile, I also noticed Charles had gotten naked and Brandon were making out on the other side of the counter, running their hands all over each other.  
“Yeah, you take it so fucking good, baby…” Logan grunted, thrusting as hard as he could into my ass.  
“Oh yeah, Logan, fuck my ass!” I whimpered, as he slapped my ass occasionally. On the other hand I'm pretty sure Ross was leaving scratch marks in Chadwick’s back as they fucked like while animals against the counter - making my boyfriend’s voice crack as he moaned. I also saw that Brandon had bent over the counter for Charles to start fucking him, making him start to moan loudly as well. Logan pulled me back by my hair, so I was leaning back against his body.  
“You are so fucking gorgeous.” He whispered before kissing me. We hungrily kissed as he fucked my sweaty body, making me moan into his mouth while his tongue explored mine. His arms were wrapped around my chest as he slammed into me, making the sound of his balls echo throughout the diner.  
“Fuck, I'm gonna cum…” I warned Logan between kisses.  
“Oh fuck yeah, do it… Cum for me, baby.” Logan growled into my ear, taking my cock in his hand and stroking it hard and fast.  
“Argh fuck! Ohhhh fuckkkkk!!!” I moaned loudly as I began shooting all over the table.  
“Oh yeah, that's gonna make me cum… Oh fuck…” Logan send before bending me over again and drilling into me even harder. Then finally, he gave one last thrust, going as deep as he can, filling me up with a 5th round of cum. When he finished, he pulled out and I collapsed onto the puddle of cum on the table. “Shit, that was good shit.” Logan half laughed, giving my ass a slap.  
“Mmhmmm…” I nodded, watching Ross still being fucked by Chadwick.  
“No wonder you created this world when you can take that much dick.” Logan scoffed before slapping my ass.  
“Argh fuckkk! Oh yeaaah, fuck me!” Ross suddenly moaned out, shooting his load all over his own body.  
“Argh yeaaaah! Take it baby!” Chadwick grunted, also probably cumming in one of my boyfriends.

Logan soon got out of the booth, mostly to go give Chadwick some attention. Meanwhile Ross hobbled over to me and sat down behind me with an amused smile.  
“How ya doing there, babe?” He chuckled, running a hand up my thigh.  
“I feel pregnant…” I half laughed.  
“Ahaha, I think I should take you home.” Ross admitted.  
“But… What about work experience?” I muttered.  
“Babe, you'll never work a day if you're here. I shoulda realised but this place gets too busy and everyone's gonna wanna fuck you. It's not even rush hour yet.” Ross reasoned.  
“Oh… Shit…” I said, feeling intimidated at the thought.  
“You've got a great ass but you won't be able to handle that. Maybe one day, but that's not for a while.” Ross reasoned.  
“Okay… Let's go home…” I half laughed, hearing Chadwick and Logan make out and Brandon moan as he was being fucked by Charles.  
“Hang on… Before we do lemme just clean you out.” Ross told me before pulling my ass closer to the edge of the table.  
“Go for it.” I sighed. His hands spread my cheeks before I felt his face dive in.  
“Mmmmm fuckkkk, so many flavours…” Ross’ muffled voice said as he hungrily ate me out, licking me clean. It probably tasted like a Pic’n’Mix down there. I quietly moaned as his tongue licked me out - I couldn't help but notice he kept going even when he had finished sucking out all the cum.  
“R-Ross?” I muttered.  
“Sorry… Got a little carried away.” He half laughed, taking his face out.  
“You never have to apologise for using that tongue of yours.” I assured him, rolling over and sitting at the edge of the table, looking at my naked boyfriend.  
“Good to know.” He said before running his tongue up my stomach, licking the cum off it. Then he just looked me in the eyes. “I love you.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.  
“Awh, Ross. I love you too.” I blushed.  
“I'm sorry if today got a little intense…” Ross sounded genuinely concerned.  
“Ross, it's okay, baby. I enjoyed it.” I promised him.  
“Good. That's all I need to hear.” He whispered before kissing me. It was passionate and loving - he held me so close. “Let's get you home.” He said, once breaking off.

After finding our clothes, we said goodbye to the orgy in the Diner before heading home. Ross held my hand and patiently slowed his walking for my limping, hobbling ass. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on, he just slung it over his shoulder.  
“So… Who was your favourite?” Ross smirked.  
“As in?”  
“Who fucked you the best?” He asked.  
“You did.” I scoffed.  
“No wayyyy.” Ross rolled his eyes.  
“It's true. You're so good at fucking and your cock is like the perfect size.” I reasoned. “You could fuck me right now and I wouldn't resist.”  
“Don't tempt me.” Ross smirked. “Well, you've definitely got the best ass. Charles’ doesn't even compare to yours.” Ross flirted.  
“Oh really?” I blushed.  
“Fuck yeah.” He chuckled, before reaching down and giving it a squeeze. We finally got home and when we came through, we saw Brad sat in the living room, still wearing his boxer briefs and nothing else. It looked like he was watching Friends, though I didn't remember the one where Joey fucked Ross.  
“Hello cuties. You're home early.” Brad smiled, pausing the TV.  
“James got fucked… A lot.” Ross scoffed as I went over and collapsed into Brad’s body.  
“Oh shit, really?” He chuckled, wrapping an arm around me.  
“5 loads…” I nodded. “One after the other…”  
“Damn…” Brad half laughed. Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door. “That'll be Ryan.” Brad said as Ross went over to answer it. Then, sure enough, the sexy man walked in with our adorable new puppy.  
“Hey guys. I think Pluto’s excited to meet you.” Ryan Potter beamed. I practically died as the fluffy ball of golden fur came bounding over.  
“He's so cute.” I beamed, leaning down to give it lots of strokes as it licked my hands.  
“Thank you so much, Ryan.” Brad smiled.  
“If you want, you can thank me with that sexy body of yours.” Ryan smirked, checking Brad out.  
“Sounds like a plan. C’mon, let's go to the bedroom.” Brad said, getting up. Ross and I watched as the two kissed and left the room. The owner of the Diner sat back down next to me and wrapped an arm around me as I gave our new puppy lots of strokes and attention.  
“I'm gonna have to head back to the Diner soon, okay?” Ross told me, placing a second hand on my leg.  
“Okay. It's a shame it's not gonna work out.” I admitted, looking up him. From what I could see, there wasn't that much difference between him and the puppy, as I looked into my boyfriend’s beautiful brown eyes.  
“I know, you looked so good in that bow tie.” Ross pouted.  
“You can put that on me whenever you want.” I promised him.  
“Noted.” He smiled before kissing my nose. “I love you so much.” Ross whispered, cupping my face.  
“I love you too.” I shuddered. He leaned in and connected our lips. We made out for a bit on the sofa, as I stroked the puppy too, before he finally said goodbye. Meanwhile, I could hear Ryan and Brad moaning from upstairs - which just brought an amused smile on my face as I hit play on the sexy version of Friends while I stroked Pluto. What a day...


End file.
